Le cœur battant
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Que ferais-tu si tu apprenais que la personne que tu pensais être ton âme sœur n'était seulement qu'un chemin d'accès à son frère ? UA/OOC. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 26 chapitres et elle est classée T.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre un : Préface.**

 _'' - Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. ''_

 _'' - Je suis... fatigué de faire semblant d'être quelque chose que je ne suis pas, Bella. Je ne suis pas humain. ''_

 _'' - Tu n'es pas bonne pour moi, Bella. ''_

 _'' - Je te promets que ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras. ''_

 _'' - Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. ''_

Non... Non...Non...

 _'' - Quel que soit le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place. ''_

 _'' - Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie. ''_

 _'' - Je m'en moque ! Prends-moi mon âme ! Je n'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée. ''_

 _'' - Tu... ne veux pas... de moi ? ''_ ( Tentation pages 78 à 80 édition relié )

Que se passe-t-il lorsque celui qui t'aime, qui te protège et qui t'a sauvé ne veut plus de toi ? Que peut faire une personne sans son âme sœur ? Comment pourra-t-elle survivre ? Le pourra-t-elle ?

Je l'apprenais à mes dépens. Était-ce réellement aussi difficile que cela ? Que faire lorsque la personne que tu aimais n'était seulement qu'un accès à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je rêvais. C'était une certitude. Je n'avais simplement qu'à le laisser jouer. C'était comme regarder un film, seulement en plus réel. La végétation devant ma maison était réelle, claire et aveuglante, le soleil jouant sur le feuillage. Il y avait de l'air frais dans mes poumons.

Il y avait Edward. Mon petit ami, la meilleure partie de moi-même. Il se tenait là, en bordure de la forêt. Il avait rompu avec moi, il n'y avait seulement qu'une semaine. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, qu'il ne m'aimait plus.

Il m'avait brisé le cœur. Je pouvais le sentir, il se brisait une fois de plus et j'étais recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le sol, suppliant pour que la douleur s'arrête, le suppliant de rester, suppliant pour que quelqu'un vienne me réveiller du cauchemar sans fin dans lequel j'étais prise au piège. J'aurais préféré faire face à James plutôt que faire face aux souvenirs que j'essayais tellement d'oublier.

C'était toujours le même rêve et je priais toujours pour la même chose. J'étais prise au piège dans ce cercle sans fin. Je me battais pour dormir et je me battais pour me réveiller. C'était un cercle vicieux auquel je ne pouvais pas échapper et parfois, je ne voulais pas y échapper. Tout semblait tellement vif et il était simplement là, et si je réussissais à lui faire changer d'avis, peut-être que lorsque je me réveillerais, il serait là, avec moi. C'était de la folie de penser que je pourrais changer ce qui était arrivé dans la réalité si je pouvais changer mes rêves, mais je voulais essayer quelque chose, peu importait à quel point cela faisait mal en se réveillant de savoir que peu importait ce qui était arrivé dans mes rêves, il ne reviendrait pas.

Il ne reviendrait jamais...

Ensuite, dans mon rêve, quand il avait généralement fui, il s'effaçait devant mes yeux, se transformant, ses cheveux de bronze s'éclaircissant, sa taille s'agrandissant de quelques centimètres. Quelqu'un d'autre était là, à la place d'Edward. C'était son frère Jasper. Il me détendait, me calmait, Il s'agenouillait près de ma tête et enlevait les cheveux de mon visage.

'' - Tout ira bien. '' M'assurait-il de sa voix basse et veloutée. '' - Je suis là. J'ai toujours été censé être là. ''

Je l'ai supplié de rester. Je ne voulais pas qu'une autre personne me quitte. Cela me tuerait, j'étais convaincue de cela. Là où Victoria n'avait pas pu finir le travail, la famille Cullen l'avait fait. Ils l'avaient voulu. Ils avaient un pouvoir qu'aucun autre n'avait. Ils pouvaient détruire mon esprit.

'' - Je ne te quitterai jamais. Est-ce que tu m'entends, Bella ? Je ne te quitterai jamais. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. ''

Où était l'ironie dans cette dernière déclaration ? Il était celui qui avait essayé de me tuer. Il avait eu envie de mon sang plus que tout le monde dans sa famille. Il était celui qui avait représenté le plus de danger et pourtant il était celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance par la suite, parce qu'il était là et qu'Edward ne l'était pas. Il était là et j'étais en vie.

'' - Crois-moi. ''

J'ai écarté mes lèvres et j'ai espéré pouvoir parler, ma gorge était atrocement serrée. '' - Je te crois. ''

Ensuite, Jasper m'avait pris dans ses bras et j'avais su que j'irai bien. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward m'avait quittée, je ne voulais pas me réveiller de ce soi-disant cauchemar. Je voulais dormir pour l'éternité si dormir signifiait que je serais avec Jasper. Mon ange. Mon ange gardien. Le mien.

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est avec Jasper que j'aurais dû être. Edward n'était seulement qu'un chemin menant à lui. Le rêve disait la vérité, une vérité que je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler quand je me réveillais.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : Cicatrices**

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait toujours dans la petite ville de Forks, Washington, la ville toujours verte et entourée de beaucoup trop d'arbres.

Bella Swan avait l'habitude de la détester. Elle détestait la pluie et le vent, elle avait une préférence pour les déserts secs et bruns de Phœnix. Quand elle était arrivée pour la première fois chez son père, sa maison lui avait manqué. Ce qui lui donnait un excellent motif pour le jour où elle pourrait de nouveau se réveiller au soleil. Ici il était trop rare. Elle détestait réellement la pluie et le froid.

Puis elle avait rencontré Edward Cullen. Un jeune homme, dit le lâche, et à cause de lui, elle avait appris à tout aimer. Elle aimait la sensation de sa peau glacée qui avait une odeur tellement douce, quand il enveloppait fermement ses bras autour d'elle. Elle l'aimait inconditionnellement et complètement. Il avait rendu l'endroit supportable. Il avait fait de Forks, la maison. Et il avait disparu. Parti. Il ne l'aimait plus, comme il le lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre dans la forêt, à l'extérieur de sa maison, et elle s'est demandé si elle ne pourrait jamais aimer Forks de la même façon alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été complètement trahie par lui.

Honnêtement, tous les Cullen lui manquait. La famille à laquelle elle avait appartenu, à laquelle elle était censée appartenir. Emmett et Alice, son grand ours de frère et son lutin de sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Esmé et Carlisle avec leurs grands cœurs naturellement silencieux. Même Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett, même si elle détestait Bella pour son aversion de sa propre vie humaine.

Puis il y avait Jasper. Jasper qui était fort et calme, mais aimant et attentionné. Il était beau comme les autres, mais d'une manière différente et plus dangereuse avec son manque de contrôle sur sa soif de sang. Elle avait toujours eu une attirance envers lui qui n'avait rien de fraternel, mais elle aimait Edward et Alice, qui était l'épouse de Jasper, et elle l'avait donc ignoré. Elle avait essayé de cacher les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle faisait un excellent travail. Il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe qu'il savait en retour, ni fait ressentir quoi que ce soit, comme il en avait le pouvoir avec sa capacité spéciale de ressentir les émotions ou d'en générer vers ceux qui l'entouraient.

Il était la raison pour laquelle Edward était parti, ou du moins, en avait été le catalyseur. Pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, elle s'était coupé le doigt sur un cadeau qu'elle ouvrait. Une goutte de sang avait été tout ce qu'il avait fallu. Il avait couru vers elle et Edward l'avait poussée hors de son chemin. Jasper avait été en colère contre lui-même pour avoir été faible, mais Bella lui avait pardonné et fait en sorte qu'Alice le lui dise. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas de leur faute...

Les Cullen étaient partis et elle était encore une fois, chassée par un vampire. Il était inconnu de la famille, mais pas de son meilleur ami loup-garou Jacob Black et de sa meute. Une semaine après le départ d'Edward, elle était allée sur la réserve Quileute et avait recherché son vieil ami. Grâce à ses indices, elle avait appris sa transformation en loup et ensemble, après avoir appris le danger qu'elle courait en découvrant que le vampire qu'ils chassaient était Victoria, la meute avait commencé à les protéger, son père et elle.

Victoria... la nomade rousse, l'ancienne compagne de James. Elle avait l'intention de la tuer. Un compagnon pour un compagnon. L'inconvénient était qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'Edward ressentait cela pour elle. Plus maintenant...

Ses cheveux brun foncé sont tombés devant son visage et elle les a repoussés derrière son oreille. Elle était ordinaire. Les gens la voyaient également belle, Edward le pensait, ou du moins avait pensé qu'elle était magnifique. Sa peau était translucide, ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, elle avait les yeux bruns chocolat. Peu importait ce que les gens pensaient, de toute évidence, elle ne lui suffisait pas et elle ne voulait personne d'autre. Du moins pas un de ceux qu'elle pouvait _avoir._

La pluie crépitait contre la fenêtre. Bella, recroquevillée sur son lit, la regardait. Elle regardait l'endroit où les gouttelettes giflaient la vitre et coulaient comme de petites rivières sur le carreau.

Elle touchait la cicatrice incurvée sur son bras en même temps. Elle était une des deux cicatrices qu'elle avait. C'était en quelque sorte miraculeux qu'elle n'en avait pas plus en raison de sa maladresse, mais même si elle en avait eu d'autres, seulement deux d'entre elles auraient été les plus significatives. La cicatrice en forme de croissant sur son avant-bras droit, qu'elle avait obtenu lorsque James, un vampire sadique l'avait mordue. Si Edward avait laissé le venin faire son travail, elle serait l'un d'eux maintenant, mais il avait aspiré le venin pour lui sauver la vie, sauvegardant sa précieuse humanité. L'autre avait été faite à cause de Jasper, quand le verre sur la table d'anniversaire l'avait coupé.

Quatre mois et quinze jours. Elle commençait à se demander s'ils avaient tous été créé par son imagination, si le groupe de vampires végétariens qu'elle avait appris à aimer existait, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Ils étaient tous bien réel. Elle avait des cicatrices pour le prouver.

Bella espérait pouvoir trouver le sommeil, c'était plus que de l'espoir, elle désirait dormir. Il était près de deux heures du matin et elle ne se sentait pas du tout fatiguée. Bien sûr, pendant quatre mois et quinze jours, elle n'avait pas très bien dormi. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir un corps sculpté et glacé à côté d'elle et fredonnant sa berceuse. Pire encore, elle anticipait à présent l'arrivée de Victoria venant dans sa chambre pour l'abattre.

Elle était sur le point de récupérer le sédatif qui restait en permanence sur la table de nuit. Elle prendrait n'importe quoi si cela signifiait oublier, même si ce n'était seulement que pour un petit moment. Elle avait besoin de _quelque chose_. Cela n'éliminerait pas les rêves ou les cauchemars, peu importe comment ils étaient appelés, mais cela lui donnerait un peu de repos le temps qu'il restait avant de commencer la journée du lendemain. Une portion des journées qui s'étendait devant elle pour le reste de sa vie.

Puis, mettant un pied sur le sol, une ombre à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre a masqué la lune, sa seule source de lumière. Elle était enveloppée par l'obscurité. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait être à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre du deuxième étage, et c'était un vampire. Cela aurait pu être Jacob, mais Jacob n'était pas aussi petit et il avait prouvé une nuit, qu'il faisait énormément de bruit en essayant de passer à travers sa fenêtre.

Victoria était venue pour elle, elle le savait. Elle était condamnée, mais elle ne voulait pas crier. Si elle criait, Charlie viendrait ici et elle n'espérait pas que Victoria reculerait avec lui. Elle devait faire preuve de courage et rester assise là et la laisser venir. Mais cela n'a pas arrangé les choses que son rythme cardiaque a accéléré, devenant un rugissement à ses oreilles. Elle a pensé qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Cela aiderait. Elle ne sentirait pas les dents acérées s'enfoncer en elle.

La fenêtre s'est ouverte, la fraîcheur de l'air de janvier a immédiatement suivi Victoria quand elle est entrée gracieusement à l'intérieur. Seulement, cela ne semblait pas être elle... Elle avait une extravagante chevelure rousse et même si Bella ne pouvait pas voir les couleurs de la personne, elle discernait que cette personne, qui avait la silhouette d'un homme, n'était pas Victoria. Alors qui était-ce ? Pas Edward. Il était parti...

 _Ne crie pas,_ s'est-elle dit. C'était drôle, mais de manière plutôt pathétique. Sa gorge était trop resserrée pour qu'elle puisse pousser un gémissement, et donc encore moins un hurlement à part entière. Elle ne pouvait même pas se déplacer vers le téléphone portable qu'elle avait placé dans sa chambre pour pouvoir appeler Jacob, dont la meute et lui-même patrouillaient autour de son domicile et dans les bois environnants, pour la protéger du danger que représentait Victoria. Elle ne serait pas en mesure de l'appeler, ni l'alpha Sam Uley, ou même Billy, son père. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait le temps, en l'espace d'un demi-battement de cœur, elle serait morte. D'une certaine manière, s'était réconfortant. Ce serait rapide. Elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de ressentir à nouveau la douleur. Peut-être qu'avec la mort, le désir mourrait également.

L'étranger a soulevé, toujours aussi lentement, ses mains en l'air. '' - Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je te le promets. ''

Elle a reconnu cette voix veloutée, profonde et mélodieuse, qui l'a apaisée jusqu'à l'âme. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne, un seul vampire, à qui cette voix appartenait. Jasper Hale. Son cœur a bondi dans sa trachée, lui coupant l'oxygène.

Jasper !

Se maudissant pour son absence de voix alors qu'elle voulait parler, qu'elle voulait être certaine qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie et que tout cela était un rêve... Elle a plissé les yeux pour être sûre qu'il était réellement là.

L'ombre n'a pas bougé. '' - Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. ''

Elle a croassé. '' - Je sais... '' Elle a alors éclaté en sanglots, des larmes chaudes et brûlantes coulant sur ses joues surchauffées. C'était un flot continu, comme si on avait brusquement ouvert un robinet, que ce soit à cause du choc, du soulagement ou du pur bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis si longtemps, elle n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.

Il était là. Il était réel et la seule chose qu'elle voulait à cet instant, c'était de courir vers lui et de l'embrasser. Pour sentir ses sentiments et sentir son odeur. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui, gardant une bonne distance entre ses dents et sa chair, mais elle voulait à présent être près de lui, mais elle n'a pas pu bouger.

Elle a essayé de ralentir sa respiration, ses battements de cœur qui pouvaient attirer le vampire qui n'avait jamais appris à très bien se contrôler. Si elle devait mourir, au moins se serait sous les dents de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, mais elle n'allait pas le tenter. C'était une habitude innée de garder ses distances, alors qu'une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit, celle d'Edward, lui disait de faire cela.

Ensuite, une forte vague de calme est venue sur elle et c'est devenu plus facile de ralentir sa respiration et son cœur. '' - Merci, Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit avec reconnaissance, en essuyant ses larmes sur ses manches longues.

'' - Je t'en prie. Est-ce que cela te dérange … '' Il a fait un geste vers le pied de son lit.

'' - Non, bien sûr que non. ''

Il s'est déplacé et la lumière est entrée dans la pièce une fois de plus. Jasper était assis sur le pied de son lit, mouillant la couette. Il était trempé par la pluie, des gouttes toujours suspendues sur ses cils et coulant en filet de long des boucles de ses cheveux. Son dos était parfaitement droit alors qu'il l'observait avec ses yeux extrêmement dorés. Il avait chassé récemment.

Pendant au moins une minute, elle a étudié ses traits. Ses faibles yeux humains ne pouvaient pas voir les cicatrices qui le couvraient, mais elle savait qu'elles étaient là. Alice lui en avait dit très peu sur le passé de combat de son mari. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas poussé, ils ne poussaient plus chez aucun d'eux, mais elle avait appris les changements qui atteignaient ses yeux, les ombres violettes en dessous. Son cou était tendu de désir, son parfum partout autour de lui. Edward lui avait dit une fois qu'elle sentait meilleure quand il pleuvait... Cela devait le torturer.

'' - Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là... '' Même ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas tenir à l'écart son désir.

Il a semblé choqué. '' - C'est vrai ? ''

'' - Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Vous m'avez tous tellement manqué ! Qui est avec toi ? '' Elle était certaine de la réponse, mais elle voulait en avoir confirmation. Elle devait savoir.

'' - Personne. ''

'' - Où sont-ils ? Où est Alice ? ''

'' - Alice est en Alaska, elle rend visite au clan Denali. Les autres sont ailleurs. Je suis seul ici. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Veux-tu que je parte ? '' A-t-il demandé, l'inquiétude audible dans sa belle voix.

'' - NON ! Non, s'il te plaît, Jasper, ne me quitte pas ! ''

Avec hésitation, il s'est rapproché, lui envoyant une nouvelle vague de calme. '' - Je ne vais aller nulle part, Bella. S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Ton cœur va trop vite. '' Il a avalé avec avidité.

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - D'accord... '' Elle a inspiré en se concentrant uniformément sur sa respiration. '' - Très bien... mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?... Je ne comprends pas... '' Jasper semblait toujours être en marge de la famille Cullen et il n'avait jamais fait de tentatives pour se rapprocher d'elle. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui alors qu'Edward était parti ?

'' - J'étais inquiet. Les autres également, mais... ''

'' - Mais quoi ? ''

Il est revenu à son habitude d'afficher le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Après avoir passé cent quarante-deux années en tant que vampire, il avait gardé la plupart de ses habitudes humaines pour se fondre dans la masse, surtout depuis qu'il était devenu végétarien. '' - Bella, que t'a dit Alice à propos de ses visions ? ''

'' - Elle m'a dit comment cela fonctionnait... ''

'' - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. ''

'' - Je ne comprends pas, Jasper... ''

'' - Elle a eu une vision... ''

Son cœur a manqué un battement, elle savait, ou du moins, elle croyait savoir quelle était sa vision. '' - Au sujet de Victoria ? ''

Ses traits se sont pétrifiés, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, seules ses lèvres minces se sont déplacées. '' - Qu'y a-t-il au sujet de Victoria ? ''

'' - Elle n'a rien dit ? ''

''- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella ? ''

'' - Victoria est revenue pour moi... ''

Il a délibéré, elle pouvait presque entendre le ronronnement des rouages dans sa tête alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle a reconnu ce regard, c'était le même que celui qu'il avait quand Alice avait ses visions, peu importait ce qu'elle avait vu, il posait des questions habilement et de nature pratique. '' - Quand ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas... Les loups-garous... ''

Il a écarquillé les yeux. '' - Les loups-garous ? ''

C'était vrai... personne ne savait au sujet des loups-garous et encore moins de son implication avec eux. Elle n'avait pas su qu'ils existaient, même si cela n'aurait pas dû la bouleverser, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et les Cullen ne soient partis.

Jasper a volé jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'a claquée en la fermant, faisant trembler le châssis.

'' - Charlie. '' A-t-elle sifflé pour le lui rappeler et ils se sont tous les deux figés, à l'écoute de ses ronflements. Quand ils les ont entendus, Jasper est revenu à sa place sur son lit. C'était étrange de le voir là. Il donnait l'impression d'être à sa place...

'' - Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé. '' A-t-il demandé poliment.

Elle a croisé les jambes, s'appuyant sur ses genoux et elle lui a tout raconté. Elle lui a parlé de son meilleur ami alors qu'elle regardait les lignes dures se former sur son visage, comme s'il s'exhortait lui-même à rester calme. Elle lui a parlé de la façon dont la meute était à la chasse de Victoria ce qui a semblé alléger considérablement son humeur, ses traits devenant moins marqués. Elle lui a parlé d'un tas de choses insignifiantes pour le garder là, et il a écouté attentivement chacune de ses paroles.

Elle s'est déplacée et s'est détendue dans son lit en l'écoutant parler de l'Alaska, du ciel, des odeurs, du clan Denali. Elle a mémorisé la cadence de son ton, la façon dont il parlait sans faire de mouvements avec les mains comme beaucoup de gens le faisaient. Il les gardait posées calmement sur son ventre. Elle a tout mémorisé de lui, jusqu'au trou formé par l'usure sur son jean au niveau de son genou et elle s'est demandé paresseusement pourquoi Alice n'avait pas piqué une crise à ce sujet.

Lorsque son horloge lumineuse rouge a indiqué qu'il était trois heures et demie du matin, il a dit : '' - Il est temps d'aller dormir Bella. Tu es fatiguée. Nous pourrons parler plus longtemps dans la matinée. ''

'' - Non, je ne veux pas arrêter maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. '' A-t-elle dit en tendant rapidement la main vers lui, et il ne l'a pas prise, au lieu de cela, il a eu l'air vraiment surpris. Il a regardé sa main comme si c'était quelque chose d'étranger et de totalement suspect.

Même si elle ne lui avait jamais autant parlé auparavant, jamais de façon aussi réelle et profonde, elle n'avait pas été aussi surprise qu'il l'était. Cette nuit-là ils sont devenus amis. Non pas qu'ils ne l'étaient pas auparavant, mais ce soir-là a réellement été le début de leur amitié et elle ne voulait pas que cela soit complètement irréel, ne voulait pas donner une chance aux ténèbres de l'emporter. De l'emmener loin d'elle...

Il a hoché la tête solennellement. '' - Alors je ne vais pas partir. Je t'en donne ma parole. Mais s'il te plaît, il faut dormir. Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras. ''

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la puissante vague de son pouvoir l'a engloutie et, alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer profondément, elle a senti vaguement qu'il la couvrait avec ses couvertures. Elle est tombée si profondément dans le sommeil qu'elle ne s'est pas du tout déplacée pendant la nuit.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Peur**

Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a constaté que Jasper n'était pas au pied de son lit. Comme si une lourde pierre avait été placée sur son estomac, il est tombé et son cœur avec lui. Elle n'avait pas pu l'imaginer. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il était réel, elle l'avait entendu, elle l'avait senti. Ce n'était pas possible que cela n'ait été qu'un rêve. Ses rêves n'étaient pas aussi satisfaisants.

Puis ses intestins se sont noués douloureusement quand sa fenêtre a grincé, ensuite, Jasper est apparu sur le rebord, vif comme un chat, un sac blanc à la main.

'' - Je suis désolé. '' A-t-il dit. '' - J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim. '' Il a bondi silencieusement de la fenêtre et s'est tenu debout de toute sa hauteur d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Sans réfléchir, simplement remplit d'allégresse du fait que ce n'était pas un rêve, elle a bondi hors du lit vers lui, ses bras s'enveloppant autour de son cou glacé, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Il s'est figé dans son étreinte. Il ne respirait même plus.

Bella savait ce que cela signifiait et elle s'est tranquillement éloignée de lui. '' - Je suis désolée, Jasper. Je... ''

'' - Non, ce n'est pas grave. '' A-t-il dit le souffle court. '' - Je ne m'y attendais pas... S'il te plaît, recule. ''

Lentement, prudemment, elle a fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé et s'est assise sur son lit. Il a lancé le sac sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle l'a ouvert et a senti flotter l'odeur de sandwichs et de frites graisseuses. Un tas d'entre elles.

'' - Tu n'aurais pas dû en acheter autant. ''

'' - Je ne savais pas quelle quantité tu avais besoin de manger. Je leur ai demandé de le remplir. ''

'' - Je te remercie, c'est très... gentil de ta part. ''

Il a légèrement souri et s'est assis avec fluidité dans le fauteuil à bascule dans le coin. Avec ses talons, il s'est balancé d'avant en arrière pensivement, l'examinant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Elle ne voulait pas lui poser la question, mais elle voulait être certaine qu'il n'allait pas disparaître dans la nuit ou la quitter sans prévenir. '' - Combien de temps vas-tu rester ? ''

'' - Jusqu'à ce que Victoria soit morte. ''

'' - Tu vas faire équipe avec la meute ? '' Elle s'est rendue compte que c'était peu probable. Il y avait le traité, mais ils étaient des ennemis mortels.

Il a froncé le nez de dégoût. '' - Non, je vais rester ici strictement pour te surveiller et faire en sorte que tu sois en sécurité. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire cela... ''

'' - Je veux le faire. ''

Elle a rougi et a baissé la tête vers sa nourriture pour prendre un sandwich. '' - Donc, quand Victoria aura été... prise, tu vas partir ? '' Elle ne voulait pas utiliser le mot morte ou assassinée. Elle ne voulait pas penser au vampire étant déchiré en lambeaux, juste au cas où elle imaginerait un autre vampire à sa place.

'' - Cela dépendra... '' A-t-il dit laconiquement.

'' - De quoi ? ''

'' - De combien de temps tu voudras de moi ici. ''

Elle a relevé la tête sous le choc. Comme il lui avait dit qu'il était là tout seul, elle avait pensé que c'était temporairement jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans sa famille. '' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Je vais rester ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. ''

Si ses lèvres n'avaient pas été en mouvement, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait dit ses mots. '' - Et que va dire Alice ? ''

Il a instantanément été sur ses gardes. '' - C'est une autre discussion pour une autre fois. ''

'' - Jasper, est-ce que tout va bien entre vous deux ? ''

Il a souri largement, montrant chacune de ses dents blanches, mortelles et acérées. C'était comme un léger avertissement de ne pas insister sur ce sujet. '' - Tout va bien. ''

Elle a rompu le contact avec ses yeux, se concentrant plutôt sur l'ouverture de l'emballage jaune et elle a pris une bouchée de son sandwich, essuyant la goutte de graisse qui coulait du coin de sa bouche avec son doigt. Elle n'a levé les yeux qu'une fois qu'elle a commencé à manger pour le voir la dévisager, un soupçon de sourire aux lèvres. Elle a avalé et a demandé : '' - Qu'y a-t-il ? ''

'' - Pour être honnête, je pensais à la nuit dernière. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward aimait te regarder dormir, mais tu parles. Je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir écouté, j'aurais dû partir, mais je t'avais promis de rester. ''

Tout son visage a flambé. Combien de vampires allaient venir l'écouter ? C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne tenait pas un journal, il aurait pu également le lire ! '' - Qu'est-ce, heu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ''

Il a penché la tête d'un air pensif. '' - Tu as dit mon nom. À plusieurs reprises. ''

'' - Je vois... '' Elle n'a pas su quoi dire d'autre. Qu'est-ce que dire son nom pouvait bien signifier ? Elle n'était pas du genre à interpréter les rêves, mais quand elle avait rencontré Edward, c'est son nom qu'elle disait dans son sommeil. Cela devait être à cause du brusque retour de Jasper dans sa vie. Cela devait être cela. Mais au fond de son esprit, elle savait que c'était plus que cela. C'était une vague impression et peut-être simplement un sentiment dans le creux de son estomac, mais elle sentait qu'elle rêvait de Jasper auparavant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ? ''

'' - L'école. '' A-t-elle répondu en froissant l'emballage. Elle ne voulait pas aller en cours. Elle aurait, de beaucoup, préféré rester là avec Jasper, mais serait-ce approprié ? '' - Tu viens ? ''

'' - Non, je vais garder les yeux dans la forêt. ''

La culpabilité a pesé plus lourdement qu'auparavant. Il y avait déjà la meute qui la chassait, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Est-ce qu'elle ?... Peu importait ce qu'était Edward... Est-ce que son frère devait faire la même chose ? Et qu'en était-il d'Alice ? Elle devait lui manquer. '' - Jasper, j'aime t'avoir ici, réellement, mais tu n'as pas besoin de garder un œil sur moi. Je ne veux pas t'éloigner d'Alice. Je suis sûre qu'elle veut que tu sois avec elle. ''

Ses yeux se sont durcis. '' - Ne te préoccupe pas de cela. '' Sa voix a laissé entendre que la conversation était terminée.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ? Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec une vision qu'Alice avait eue... Elle voulait insister davantage, mais il ressemblait trop à un vampire en ce moment.

Elle s'est levée de son lit en prenant le sac dans la main pour le mettre dans le réfrigérateur en bas.

'' - Je te verrais après l'école. ''

'' - Pourras-tu ? J'ai un travail... '' Elle travaillait avec son camarade de classe Mike Newton dans son magasin d'articles de sport, « Newton's Olympic Outfitters. »

Il a haussé un sourcil. '' - Hé bien, je ne pourrais pas... Je vais t'attendre dehors là-bas. '' Il a souri à l'inquiétude dans ses émotions. '' - Personne ne me verra. ''

Elle ne doutait pas de cela... '' - Vas-tu en parler au reste de ta famille ? ''

'' - Non, Alice est la seule qui sait que je suis ici. Je vais garder les autres hors de tout cela. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

Il a hoché la tête en montrant la porte. '' - Tu as cours, Bella. '' A-t-il dit, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion ou à plusieurs autres questions.

Elle a soupiré puis a saisi une brassée de vêtements au hasard dans sa chambre et elle s'est dirigée dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand elle a été vêtue de son jean et d'un T-shirt, elle est retournée dans sa chambre prendre le sac de nourriture et elle a vu que Jasper avait disparu, la fenêtre était fermée, elle était en sécurité.

* * *

Bella a suivi ses cours dans un état second. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne parlait plus à personne, ni à Mike, ni à Jessica, ni même à Angela. Elle avait préféré rester solitaire quand Edward était parti. C'était devenu plus facile de dire son nom, du moins dans sa tête, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Jacob. Il n'y avait pas à avoir peur de ce nom, en fait, cela l'avait aidé. Elle l'avait gardé réel, mais de façon ironique.

Elle a traversé tout son emploi du temps assise à l'arrière de la classe pour l'ensemble de ses cours, elle a terminé son travail en classe et a quitté le lycée dans son camion rouillé, mais fiable et qui grondait bruyamment quand elle démarrait le moteur, mais personne n'y prêtait plus attention. Elle est partie au travail.

Cela ressemblait à une journée ordinaire, mais ce n'en était pas une parce que Jasper était là. Elle allait le voir. C'était une erreur d'avoir eu son visage à l'esprit toute la journée, d'avoir pensé à la nuit précédente quand il était assis sur son lit. Cela ne lui semblait pas correct. Que dirait Alice ? Que dirait Edward ?

En chemin, elle a regardé dans les bois pour essayer de l'apercevoir ou un membre de la meute. Elle n'a rien vu et elle est rentrée dans sa coquille alors qu'elle marchait pour se rendre à son travail.

Après avoir aidé six randonneurs, enregistrant la vente de quatre paires de bottes, vingt paquets de cordes d'escalade, huit harnais et six sacs à dos, elle a enlevé son tablier et l'a rangé sous le comptoir.

Mike lui avait à peine parlé pendant les quatre derniers mois, mais il a décidé de le faire aujourd'hui, toussant légèrement pour attirer son attention.

'' - Heu, Bella ? ''

'' - Hum ? '' A-t-elle répondu, en détournant les yeux pour se concentrer sur lui, debout avec elle derrière le comptoir, ses doigts tambourinant nerveusement sur le dessus. Elle a reconnu le regard plein d'espoir dans ses yeux, celui d'un chiot espérant obtenir une récompense pour avoir été un bon chien, il n'avait pas changé.

'' - Pourquoi continues-tu à regarder par la fenêtre ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? ''

'' - Ah bon, j'ai fait cela ? ''

Il a hoché la tête.

'' - Ah bon. '' A-t-elle dit à nouveau. Que pouvait-elle dire ? '' - Non, je n'attends personne. Passe une bonne après-midi, Mike. '' Sur ces mots, elle est sortie de la boutique, mettant ses cheveux sur le côté pour que le vent ne les plaque pas en face de son visage. Des nuages gris couvraient ce qui aurait dû être un ciel bleu.

'' - Bella. '' L'a-t-il appelée en la suivant comme le golden retriever qu'il était, le visage de chiot compris.

Elle s'est retournée interrogative. Elle ne voulait pas être impolie, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la suive. Elle ne voulait pas d'amis. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Elle vivait pour Charlie, pour Jake et c'était tout, parce que pour autant qu'elle était concernée, elle faisait partie des morts-vivants. Elle était un zombie.

Pourtant, en moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle s'était sentie plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été...

'' - J'ai pensé... Peut-être.. Peut-être que tu voudrais venir avec nous à la plage... tu n'as pas été avec nous depuis tellement longtemps. ''

'' - Non, je ne peux pas, je dois faire mes devoirs. ''

'' - Nous avons les mêmes classes, nous avons tous des devoirs. '' Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à rire à ce sujet, mais son attitude lui a coupé son envie de rire.

'' - Je ne peux tout simplement pas. ''

Il est redevenu sérieux. '' - Bella... tu nous manques... ne fais pas cela. Ce n'est pas sain pour toi. ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Je ne veux pas parler de cela, Mike. Laisse tomber. ''

'' - Non, je ne vais pas laisser tomber ! '' La colère qui avait éclaté s'est immédiatement transformée en crainte, Bella l'a également senti, ses cheveux se sont hérissés sur sa nuque.

À cet instant, Jasper se trouvait près de son épaule, l'air furieux et heureux en même temps. '' - Le mieux, c'est de rentrer, Newton. Elle t'a dit de laisser tomber. ''

Il a reculé et s'est retourné en trébuchant, il est tombé sur le béton à cause de sa peur. Il a laissé échapper un grognement et s'est empressé de se relever à nouveau en frottant la paume de ses mains sur son jean. Bella s'est fait un devoir de surveiller s'il y avait du sang, même si elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose si cela avait été le cas. Si Mike avait saigné, il serait mort et donc elle aussi. Jasper avait suffisamment de mal à se contrôler sans cela et elle a donc été soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait que de la saleté et quelques gravillons collés sur sa peau. Pas de rouge, pas de sang, pas d'odeur de cuivre.

'' - Je pensais que vous l'aviez abandonné. '' A-t-il craché grossièrement.

Jasper a souri, montrant à nouveau toutes ses dents d'un air menaçant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa capacité pour faire peur à Mike. Il réussissait parfaitement bien sans cela. '' - Je suis venu rendre visite à Bella. ''

'' - Pfff, où est ton frère ? Il ne voulait pas la voir ? ''

Il a grogné doucement. '' - Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Rentre à l'intérieur. '' A-t-il répondu.

Mike n'a rien dit de plus, il a instantanément obéi, courant dans le magasin et claquant la porte avant de la verrouiller derrière lui. Il a disparu en tournant dans l'allée des chaussures spéciales.

La lourdeur de l'atmosphère s'est atténuée pour devenir confortable et normale. Elle a ri avec Jasper. '' - Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela. '' l'a-t-elle grondé, mais surtout elle l'a taquiné. ''- Il aurait pu avoir une crise cardiaque. Qu'aurions-nous fait alors ? ''

'' - Tu serais partie et j'aurais eu un casse-croûte. ''

Quand elle a sursauté, il a cligné de l'œil et ils ont ri à nouveau. La sensation n'était pas aussi étrange qu'elle l'avait été dans le passé, quand Jacob l'avait aidé à apprendre à rire comme on apprend à un bébé.

Avec Jasper, que ce soit avec ou sans son pouvoir, c'était plus facile. En sa compagnie, c'était comme de respirer, et elle n'avait pas respiré correctement depuis tellement longtemps. C'était facile. Elle s'est demandé si c'était cela qui lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps, si c'était cela la réponse qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Finalement, leurs rires se sont éteints et il a dit très sérieusement : '' - Je ne voulais pas rester là à le regarder te contrarier, mais j'espère sincèrement que je ne t'ai pas trop bouleversée. ''

Elle a ressenti de la chaleur, l'émotion se bloquant dans sa gorge. '' - Non, tu n'as rien fait. ''

''- Tu mens, Bella. ''

'' - Très bien... tu l'as fait. Mais je te remercie. Je suis heureuse que tu te soucies suffisamment de moi, pour demander. ''

Il a réellement souri. '' - Je serais dans la forêt. ''

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit avant qu'il ne se mette à courir, son corps était déjà à moitié tourné.

'' - Oui ? ''

'' - Tu peux rester à l'intérieur de la maison. Tu peux rester dans ma chambre.'' Elle ne voulait pas penser à Jasper restant dans les mêmes bois où Victoria et les loups se trouvaient. Il ne lui semblait pas en sécurité, et si elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Jacob de se trouver dans la ligne de mire, elle essaierait d'en éloigner Jasper, même s'il était le dernier vampire pour lequel elle devrait s'inquiéter.

'' - Je ne veux pas m'imposer. '' Il a souri. '' - Je ne veux pas m'imposer _encore une fois_ , devrais-je dire. ''

'' - Tu restes ici pour me protéger, non ? ''

'' - Oui. ''

'' - Alors tu restes avec moi. Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es avec moi. J'aime savoir que tu es dans la pièce. '' Et elle se sentirait mieux que de le laisser à l'extérieur comme s'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

'' - Je suppose que je vais devoir... Edward a été bien inspiré lorsqu'il est resté avec toi. C'est plus facile quand je sens ton parfum pendant toute la journée. ''

'' - Alors tu vas rester ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec espoir.

'' - Je vais rester. '' Il l'a saluée avant de partir.

Elle a souri, prête à le remercier encore une fois, mais il avait disparu. Elle a regardé aux alentours avec nervosité pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu, mais bien sûr, des siècles d'expérience lui avait appris à ne pas agir comme un vampire quand quelqu'un le regardait. Il n'y avait personne. Il était également parti à temps, un camion traditionnel est venu se garer. Mike allait devoir surmonter sa peur et déverrouiller les portes.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : De doux rêves**

Bella n'a pas vu Jasper pour le reste de la journée. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il était dans les bois. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais c'était dans ces mêmes bois que se trouvait Victoria, pire, que se trouvaient les loups. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait les éviter, peut-être en restant de son côté de la ligne du traité. Victoria, d'un autre côté, reconnaissait à peine la frontière, dansant toujours entre les loups. Qu'allait-elle faire quand Jasper s'y trouverait ?... Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Bella était pratiquement certaine d'avoir une crise d'angoisse due à son inquiétude.

Ses pensées sont revenues à la frontière. Elle était stupide de l'avis de Bella. Des frontières et des traités. C'était enfantin qu'ils ne puissent pas se mettre d'accord. Aussi bien la meute que les Cullen voulaient la même chose. Maintenir la paix parmi les humains. Ils pourraient se battre ensemble au lieu de séparément. Ils pourraient être plus forts.

Bella a détourné sa concentration loin de leur stupidité incessante et est revenue au dîner, des spaghettis, qu'elle cuisinait pour Charlie et elle. Elle a ensuite fait ses devoirs dans sa chambre, loin du bruit de la partie de base-ball que Charlie regardait dans le salon. Elle en a terminé avec les mathématiques et l'histoire en moins de deux heures, elle s'est changée pour passer le reste de la soirée à lire son vieux livre dont les pages étaient usées et avaient la douceur d'une plume, et dont la tranche se détachait.

Quelques heures plus tard, vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'une chemise, elle était prête à aller au lit. Bella s'est penchée sur la rampe pour regarder dans le salon.

Charlie dormait sur le canapé, une main sur son ventre et ronflant devant une rediffusion d'un match de football. Il avait l'air paisible et elle savait au sujet de sa dure journée de travail à poursuivre des loups « incontrôlables » dans les bois. Elle a décidé de ne pas le déranger et elle s'est glissée dans l'escalier, a éteint les lumières, la télévision et a pris la couette verte sur le dossier du canapé pour la jeter sur lui. Il a lâché un ronflement sonore et elle est retournée sur la pointe des pieds à l'étage et dans sa chambre.

Elle a refermé doucement la porte et a vu que le fauteuil à bascule qui était vide quelques minutes auparavant était maintenant occupé par Jasper qui avait les jambes étendues devant lui, un livre dans les mains.

'' - Salut. '' L'a-t-elle salué, n'en revenant pas de la façon dont cela semblait juste de le voir dans sa chambre. Il appartenait à cet endroit, entre son bureau et son ordinateur, son lit et sa table de chevet, de même que le fauteuil à bascule dans lequel il était. En mettant de côté sa beauté à couper le souffle, il donnait l'impression d'avoir toujours dû être là.

Où était-ce seulement à elle que cela semblait être juste ? Lui avec elle ? Ensemble tous les deux ? De la façon dont cela aurait dû être depuis leur rencontre. Ou était-ce sa solitude ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'avouer qu'elle aimait l'avoir là ? Il lui faisait se sentir bien... se sentir entière... Elle n'avait pas pensé au gouffre qui s'était ouvert dans sa poitrine quand Edward l'avait quittée, depuis qu'il était arrivé.

'' - Salut. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, j'ai regardé ton livre. '' Il lui a montré sa copie des Hauts de Hurlevent.

Elle a secoué la tête : '' - Non, cela ne me dérange pas. ''

'' - Tu as toute une collection. Tu aimes les classiques. ''

'' - Ce sont les meilleurs. ''

Il a hoché la tête pour acquiescer. '' - Ils le sont, mais je voulais dire par cette observation que tu aimes les vieilles choses. ''

Elle a profondément rougi. Ce qui n'allait pas avec la mise en garde de Jasper qui se montrait prudent avec elle. '' - Je suis désolée. '' a-t-elle murmuré.

'' - Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher. '' A-t-il dit avec compréhension, la soif n'avait pas disparu de ses yeux de topaze. '' - Je reconnais que tu es réellement attrayante quand tu rougis. ''

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle soupiré, étonnée par ses paroles.

Il a cligné des yeux, du venin frais brillant dans son regard, la façon la plus proche qu'il avait de produire des larmes. '' - Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi direct. ''

'' - Arrête de t'excuser, c'est seulement que... Je... '' Elle a rougi plus profondément et elle s'est maudite silencieusement pour cela. Cela signerait son arrêt de mort et dans le sens le plus littéral. '' - Je ne pensais pas entendre ce genre de choses venant de toi. ''

'' - Je vais arrêter de m'excuser si tu le fais aussi. ''

'' - D'accord. '' A-t-elle accepté. '' - Cela me semble équitable. ''

'' - Bonne nuit Bella. '' Lui a-t-il souhaité en levant le livre devant lui.

'' - Bonne nuit, Jasper. '' Cela lui semblait correct dans sa bouche.

Elle a levé les couvertures du lit et s'est installée dessous, ses yeux se fermant doucement quand Jasper a gentiment éteint les lumières. Apparemment, il n'en avait pas besoin pour lire.

Elle était fatiguée, elle savait qu'elle l'était, ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle était allongée de façon confortable, mais elle avait chaud. C'était cela le problème. C'était pourquoi elle se tournait et entortillait les draps autour de ses jambes. Elle a donné des coups de pied et s'est débattue avant de se redresser brusquement de frustration. Comme une aveugle, elle a tendu la main vers la table de chevet pour prendre son sédatif. C'était le seul moyen d'obtenir une bonne nuit de sommeil ses derniers temps.

Mais, alors que ses doigts se recourbaient autour du flacon, une main glacée a saisi son poignet comme s'il était tenu dans un étau, ne lui permettant pas le plus léger mouvement. Elle ne voulait pas se déplacer. Cela avait été un choc électrique, qui palpitait, lui coupant le souffle et les doigts glacés tremblaient comme s'ils l'avaient également senti.

'' - Que fais-tu ? '' A demandé gentiment Jasper, mais d'après son ton, il s'agissait d'un ordre exigeant une réponse.

'' - Je ne peux pas dormir sans eux. '' A-t-elle admis.

'' - Depuis quand ? ''

'' - Depuis qu'il est parti. ''

Un lourd silence est tombé entre eux. Elle aurait voulu voir son visage, mais ils étaient enveloppés par l'obscurité et cela la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il pouvait voir son visage aussi clairement que si les lumières étaient allumées, encore pire, sa main ne l'avait pas laissé partir. C'était cela le pire... c'était merveilleux et ce qui rendait tout cela plus gênant, c'est qu'il était au courant de cela.

Jasper ne pouvait pas lire les raisons derrière les émotions, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être un neurochirurgien pour deviner pourquoi elle se sentait de cette façon.

'' - Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas dormir ? ''

Elle s'est sentie gênée.

'' - Pas la peine d'être intimidé, Bella. Crois-moi. ''

Les larmes ont piqué ses yeux. Elle voulait désespérément ne pas avoir à lui parler de _lui_ ou de pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Toutefois, il s'agissait de Jasper. Ce n'était pas Mike ou n'importe qui recherchant des ragots tapageurs. C'était Jasper et elle avait confiance en lui. Avec sa vie, avec tout.

'' - Il fait trop chaud... ''

Il a ri avec légèreté, comme si cette confession particulière était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait... '' - Puis-je t'aider à dormir ? ''

L'espoir... l'euphorie... Elle a été submergée par la honte. Elle a brusquement été heureuse de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage. '' - S'il te plaît ''

'' - Veux-tu que je me couche avec toi ? '' Il se sentait aussi nerveux qu'elle se sentait.

Elle a été heureuse de cette pensée qui s'est rapidement tournée en honte encore une fois. C'était parfaitement innocent. Rien n'allait en sortir. Il voulait simplement l'aider. '' - S'il te plaît. '' a-t-elle répété.

Jasper s'est glissé à côté d'elle, sans déranger le moins du monde le lit et sans relâcher son emprise sur son poignet. Ils sont restés allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, sa main descendant vers la sienne pour la serrer. Tranquillement, il l'a portée à ses lèvres. Elle a senti la brise légère avant qu'elle ne sente la glace la toucher, faisant courir son cœur dans sa poitrine. C'était humiliant de savoir qu'il pouvait l'entendre, mais il n'a pas dit un mot, ni ri, ni fait le moindre signe lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait entendu. Il a posé leurs mains jointes entre eux. C'était le seul contact qu'ils avaient.

Immédiatement, elle s'est sentie devenir lourde et lente puis elle a dormi aussi profondément que la nuit précédente. Sa dernière pensée a été un souvenir. Elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemars la nuit dernière et elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas non plus ce soir. Elle en connaissait également la raison. Jasper était avec elle. Elle était en sécurité avec lui. Elle était heureuse.

Heureuse ? Sans Edward ? Avait-elle le choix ? Ou quelqu'un avait choisi pour elle ? Elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'être un vampire, de faire partie de la famille Cullen.

Elle avait pensé qu'Edward était son avenir, que le destin les avait mis ensemble, mais avait-elle eu tort ? Était-il une voie d'accès pour quelque chose ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il familier, comme si elle l'avait pensé auparavant ?

'' - Fais de beaux rêves, Bella chérie. '' Lui a murmuré une voix céleste à l'oreille.

Elle a fait de beaux rêves, sur un vampire et elle ayant un avenir différent, mais aussi beau qu'elle l'imaginait.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : Buveurs de sang et sangsues**

Il y avait Jasper... et elle... et un chalet près de l'orée d'une épaisse forêt... Ils étaient souriants et heureux... Un conte de fées se terminant comme le commencement d'un film d'horreur au cinéma. Le rêve s'est infiltré de plus en plus loin et, quand elle s'est réveillée, en jetant un bras sur ses yeux pour les protéger des rayons du soleil, elle ne se souvenait plus de tout cela.

Bella ne s'attendait pas à trouver Jasper à côté d'elle. Comme hier, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit parti, mais il était là, à côté d'elle, sa main dans la sienne comme si elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'était si profondément endormie que c'était possible.

Il la regardait comme s'il voulait mémoriser toutes les facettes de ses traits, de ses yeux bruns à ses lèvres. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être sous un microscope comme cela aurait été le cas si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait regardée de cette façon. Au lieu de cela, elle se sentait précieuse.

'' - Bonjour, Bella chérie. ''

Elle a souri, elle ressentait le besoin de s'étirer, mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. '' - Bonjour, Jasper. '' Elle l'a regardé avec curiosité, elle avait remarqué son nouveau surnom pour elle. '' - Depuis quand as-tu commencé à m'appeler Bella chérie ? ''

'' - La nuit dernière. Cela te dérange ? ''

'' - Ouais. '' A-t-elle répondu.

Son expression est tombée et elle a gloussé avec humour à sa plaisanterie alors qu'intérieurement, elle se sentait mal pour lui avoir causé la moindre gêne.

'' - Je l'adore. '' lui a-t-elle précisé. Quand elle a vu que ces trois mots le faisaient sourire avec beaucoup de douceur, elle lui a souri en retour. '' - Pourquoi ? '' Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendu donner des surnoms à Alice. Ils étaient un couple relativement calme. Pourquoi à elle alors ?

'' - Il te convient... ''

Puis cela a disparu, son visage montrant son désagrément. '' - Je dois y aller. '' a-t-il dit en sautant hors du lit. Il était déjà à mi-chemin de la fenêtre quand sa main est tombée sur le lit.

'' - Attends, Jasper. Pourquoi ? ''

Il a jeté un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule. '' - Je vais revenir. Tu as un visiteur et je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici. ''

Elle a tendu l'oreille pour écouter, mais n'a rien entendu venant d'en bas, pas de bruits de pas ni de voix. '' - Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. '' A-t-elle insisté en essayant de comprendre de qui il parlait.

'' - Je te remercie, chérie, mais en ce moment, je ne le suis pas. Je vais revenir, je te le promets, une fois qu'il sera parti. ''

Ensuite il a disparu, les branches d'arbres dénudés voletant à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre suite à son départ, le seul témoignage qu'il avait été présent ici, cela et sa copie des Hauts de Hurlevent gisant sur le sol près de son fauteuil à bascule.

'' - De qui voulait-il parler avec « Il » ''

À la hâte, elle a sauté du lit, a enfilé un jean et un maillot du lycée pris dans son armoire et s'est précipitée tellement vite à la porte et dans les escaliers qu'elle a trébuché sur la dernière marche. Heureusement, elle a réussi à se rattraper à la rampe et à se redresser.

'' - Trop facile Bells. '' a dit une voix profonde et rauque sur sa gauche.

Jacob se tenait là, sa tête à quelques centimètres du plafond, un coca dans sa grande main rousse et debout près du réfrigérateur. Il était accoudé au comptoir jauni que sa mère avait peint quelques années auparavant, avant même qu'elle soit née.

Elle a traversé l'arche du couloir pour se tenir en face de lui, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était sous la petite table. '' - Jake. '' A-t-elle dit avec soulagement. '' - C'est seulement toi. ''

'' - Je suppose qu'un de tes suceurs de sang t'a alerté. '' Il y avait du ressentiment dans sa voix et quand elle l'a regardé convenablement en penchant sa tête en arrière, elle l'a vu là, sur son visage.

Elle a ignoré son terme péjoratif pour désigner les vampires qu'il utilisait constamment et lui a demandé: '' - Comment le sais-tu ? ''

'' - Je peux les sentir. '' A-t-il dit en plissant le nez pour souligner sa démonstration, de légers frissons traversant ses bras en réaction et qui ont disparu aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus. Il l'avait dit avec beaucoup de détermination, sa mâchoire crispée de concentration. '' - Ils laissent une odeur douceâtre. C'est écœurant. '' Il s'est penché et a reniflé son épaule, instantanément, il a reculé. '' - Yerk, je peux le sentir sur _toi_. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne laisses pas ta sangsue dormir dans le même lit que toi ! ''

'' - Jake, ne sois pas stupide, et arrête de les appeler des suceurs de sang et des sangsues ! ''

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu dois être heureuse de savoir que les Cullen sont revenus. '' A-t-il commenté sèchement avant de prendre par dépit une gorgée de soda qu'il avait clairement volé dans son réfrigérateur.

Elle détestait son amertume. Au début de son amitié, avant qu'il ne devienne un loup-garou, elle l'avait considéré comme son soleil. Il éclairait sa vie assombrie. Puis, un jour, il avait disparu, aussi rapidement qu'une étoile filante, et elle avait replongé à nouveau dans les ténèbres, n'apercevant plus que brièvement ce qu'il était autrefois.

'' - Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas revenu. '' Cet état de fait n'a pas ouvert le trou qu'il y avait dans sa poitrine et elle n'a pas eu besoin de mettre son bras sur son ventre pour se maintenir en un seul morceau. C'était comme si Jasper l'avait guérie...

Ce que n'a pas manqué de remarquer Jacob. Il a baissé les yeux sur son ventre, attendant la réaction que causait toute mention d'Edward. Curieusement, cela a semblé le décevoir.

'' - Qui est là ? '' A-t-il demandé avec rudesse.

'' - Son frère. ''

Il a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - De mieux en mieux. Que fait-il ici alors que son frère n'y est pas ? ''

'' - Il voulait voir si j'allais bien. Écoute, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter... ''

'' - Si, putain ! '' Il a jeté la canette vide avec force et elle a cliqueté sur le mur opposé de la cuisine. '' - Tu les laisses revenir dans ta vie comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé ! Ils sont des vampires, Bella et tu es un être humain. Ils sont dangereux ! ''

''- Ce n'est pas cela, Jake ! ''

'' - Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est une histoire que je _meurs_ d'envie d'entendre. ''

'' - Oh, très drôle. C'est tout simplement carrément tordant. Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et va-t-en. ''

'' - Je voulais te voir, mais je suis arrivé ici pour sentir que l'endroit était investi par des _vampires_. J'étais venu ici pour voir si tu allais bien, mais il est évident que j'ai été remplacé ! ''

Le trou l'a tiraillé, génial, sa voix s'est adoucie. '' - Non, tu n'as pas été remplacé Jake, non, non tu ne peux pas l'être. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Tu ne peux pas être remplacé. '' Elle lui a touché le bras, sa température toujours élevée lui donnait l'impression qu'il brûlait et elle avec lui.

Il a fermé les yeux avec chagrin. '' - Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, Bells. Tu dois choisir. ''

'' - Je ne veux pas choisir... Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir les deux ? L'ensemble du traité est idiot. ''

'' - Appelle-le comme tu veux, mais il est ce qu'il est. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche d'aller trouver ton _ami_ et de le déchirer. ''

'' - Jake. '' A-t-elle gémi.

Il a posé une main sur sa joue. Elle s'est penchée vers elle, même si elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt transpirer. '' - Tu peux venir me voir à tout instant de mon côté de la frontière. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir, Bella. Ce n'est pas terminé. Il n'est seulement qu'en visite, pas vrai ? Il ne va pas rester ? ''

Elle a repensé à ses paroles de la veille.

 _'' - Donc, quand Victoria aura été... prise, tu vas partir ? ''_

 _'' - Cela dépendra... ''_

 _'' - De quoi ? ''_

 _'' - De combien de temps tu voudras de moi ici. ''_

'' - Je ne crois pas... '' Il devrait retourner un jour vers sa femme, même si Bella le voulait. Il ne lui appartenait pas.

Jacob a souri, satisfait. '' - Bon, alors tout va revenir bientôt à la normale. ''

Elle a tressailli et cela a été la seule de ses actions qui est passée inaperçue par Jacob. Elle aimait Jacob, peu importe à quel point il était devenu amer, elle l'aimait. Il était son meilleur ami, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser partir Jasper. Si elle avait le choix, elle ferait en sorte qu'il reste avec elle pour l'éternité. Jacob était son soleil, mais Jasper était devenu son oxygène. Comment pourrait-elle survivre sans eux deux ? Et pourquoi une autre option lui était-elle enlevée ?

Jacob l'a tirée dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os en la soulevant du sol. '' - Tout va bien se passer. '' A-t-il dit avec son souffle chaud à son oreille, c'était tellement différent de la manière dont Jasper l'avait fait, son souffle à lui avait plus de fraîcheur. '' - Je peux t'attendre. ''

'' - Jake... impossible... de respirer... ''

Il l'a laissée partir, ses pieds retrouvant le sol carrelé. Il s'est déplacé pour aller ramasser la canette de soda qu'il avait jetée pour la mettre dans la poubelle, sous le comptoir.

'' - Je te verrais plus tard, Bells. C'est mon tour de garde. '' S'il prenait son tour de garde, cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir faire attention à Victoria.

'' - Jake, sois prudent. ''

Il a grogné. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Nous sommes compétents. Rappelles-toi, c'est pourquoi nous sommes fait. '' Silencieusement malgré sa grande taille, il est sorti par la porte d'entrée. Elle se demandait à chaque fois comment il pouvait toujours la passer.

Elle a regardé la porte se refermer, imaginant Jacob se transformer en Loup, comment sa fourrure semblait exploser en sortant de lui quand il devenait un chien de la taille d'un cheval.

Après quelques longues minutes, elle s'est retournée et a vu Jasper sur le canapé, les mains derrière la tête comme s'il avait été là pendant tout l'échange. Il semblait parfaitement heureux et elle aurait pensé qu'il regardait la télévision si elle avait été allumée.

Elle s'est dirigée dans le salon et s'est assise à côté de lui, mais il n'a fait aucun mouvement signalant qu'il l'avait vue, du moins, pas avant de commencer à parler.

'' - Il te manque. ''

Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la personne à qui il faisait allusion. Ce n'était pas Jacob.

Elle a levé les yeux vers lui, il était en apparence calme et serein. '' - Il est parti. '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix monocorde.

'' - Pour toi. ''

'' - Il ne voulait pas de moi. Je suis seulement un être humain. '' Combien de fois avait-elle regretté silencieusement que cela ne soit pas différent, que tout ne soit pas aussi logique ? Trop de fois pour les compter.

Il a baissé les bras et tourné son corps vers le sien. Il avait été horrifié par sa déclaration. '' - Il veux de toi. '' A-t-il dit avec assurance. '' - Mais plus important encore, tu n'es pas seulement un être humain. Si tu l'étais... '' Il a réduit l'espace entre eux et lui a caressé la joue avec ses doigts. '' - … Je t'aurais déjà tuée. Longtemps avant ton anniversaire... '' Il a touché son oreille avec ses lèvres. '' - Respire, Bella chérie. ''

Il avait raison. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle s'était arrêtée dès qu'il l'avait touchée. Elle a haleté pour aspirer de l'air dans ses poumons mis en danger par manque d'oxygène, des points noirs dansaient autour du visage angélique de Jasper. Il a reculé et son esprit a hurlé à la perte de contact.

Il a souri. '' - Je ressens la même chose. ''

Elle a pris sa main, ses doigts effleurant le marbre de son poignet, là où aurait dû se trouver son point d'impulsion s'il avait été en vie. '' - Veux-tu t'expliquer, s'il te plaît? ''

'' - J'ai peur de t'effrayer. ''

'' - Cela ne t'a jamais inquiété auparavant. ''

'' - Je n'ai jamais été directement impliqué auparavant. ''

'' - Je dois savoir, Jasper. Qu'a vu Alice ? ''

Il a changé de sujet. '' - Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer. ''

'' - Tu vas me le dire alors ? ''

'' - Je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Alors je vais aller n'importe où avec toi. '' Elle ne voulait pas dire seulement maintenant, mais toujours. Elle irait n'importe où avec lui.

'' - Moi aussi. '' A-t-il dit doucement et brusquement, elle s'est demandé s'il ne venait pas simplement de s'avouer leur amour.

L'amour... Était-elle amoureuse de Jasper ? Comment pouvait-elle l'être ? Pourquoi se souciait-elle s'il l'aime également ? Le faisait-il ?

'' - Tu vas bientôt le savoir. '' lui a-t-il dit en nouant ses doigts avec les siens.

Elle est restée bouche bée devant leurs mains jointes, sa peau pâle paraissant bronzée à côté de sa peau d'albâtre. Ses doigts étaient longs et minces, comme des pattes d'araignée, mais ils... lui correspondaient

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six : La seule façon**

Jasper a coupé à travers bois à vitesse maximum. Il n'était pas aussi rapide qu'Edward, mais le vent soufflait tout de même sur son visage, soulevant ses cheveux derrière elle. Elle avait enveloppé son corps en toute sécurité autour de lui, ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle se cramponnait à son dos pendant qu'il courait entre les arbres qu'ils dépassaient dans un flou de brun et de vert.

Elle se souvenait des motos qu'elle avait achetées pour Jacob et elle. C'était la chose la plus proche qu'elle avait trouvé pour arriver à revivre l'expérience de courir avec un vampire. Mais, alors qu'elle faisait encore une fois exactement cela, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune comparaison. Il n'y avait pas le bruit du moteur, même pas le bruit de ses pas. Il n'y avait seulement que le bruissement de l'air qui passait. Elle a fermé les yeux de plaisir. Cela lui avait tellement manqué.

Le vent a ralenti puis s'est finalement arrêté. Elle a été déçue. Elle espérait une minute de plus, mais elle s'est laissée glisser de son dos, son pied dérapant sur les feuilles et, alors qu'elle était sur le point de tomber sur les fesses, Jasper s'est retourné et l'a saisie par la taille, leurs visages à moins d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Bella a scanné son visage avec avidité, ses yeux dorés où sa soif commençait à empiéter sur leur couleur, les assombrissant, ses lèvres minces, serrées fermement ensemble. Elle ne sentait pas son souffle puisqu'il avait complètement cessé de respirer, mais elle avait également cessé de respirer, elle aussi.

Elle ne le craignait pas cependant. Elle aurait peut-être dû. Il avait clairement soif de son sang, il était peut-être indécis de savoir si oui ou non, il devait céder, mais rien de tout cela n'était réellement sur le devant de son esprit. La seule chose qu'elle pensait, c'était que si elle se soulevait juste un peu, ses lèvres toucheraient les siennes. Ils s'embrasseraient et elle se demandait quel goût il pouvait avoir, quelle impression cela ferait.

'' - Respire, Bella. '' lui a-t-il dit pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, la douce odeur de son souffle effleurant son visage. Elle a commencé à saliver et son cœur a battu de façon erratique, il a avalé le venin qui remplissait sa bouche.

Elle a expiré, plissant les yeux et raidissant ses muscles, mais au lieu de la pousser ou de mettre une distance quelconque entre eux, il l'a attirée plus près de lui. Son cœur a battu, mais cette fois, pour une raison différente. Elle avait peur de lui pour la première fois.

'' - Je ne vais pas mordre. '' Lui a-t-il promis. '' - Je dois seulement... me battre. S'il te plaît, Bella chérie, reste immobile pour moi. '' Il a baissé sa tête vers son cou et a effleuré sa jugulaire avec ses lèvres de pierre, continuant à les maintenir figées là.

Elle a gémi en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Même si elle voulait qu'il se déplace, même si elle-même pouvait se déplacer, elle savait que si elle le faisait, il allait sûrement la tuer.

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle soufflé.

Cette fois, il a gémi et a pressé ses lèvres plus fortement sur elle. Il a respiré. '' - Tu sens comme le freesia. '' A-t-il noté gentiment, ses lèvres se déplaçant sur sa gorge pendant qu'il articulait les mots. '' - Tu sens délicieusement bon. ''

À cet instant, elle ne se souciait pas de savoir s'il allait l'embrasser ou la tuer. Elle avait besoin de se déplacer. Elle devait le voir. Elle a remué la tête et il s'est redressé avec brusquerie, la libérant, il s'est ensuite précipité vers le tronc d'arbre derrière lui où il s'est assis, ses mains s'agrippant au bois.

Elle a vacillé, déséquilibrée par la soudaineté de son geste.

''- Désolé ! Je suis désolé. '' A-t-il dit avec une colère dirigée contre lui-même.

'' - Je suis désolée. '' A-t-elle dit en haletant. '' - Je n'aurais pas dû bouger. ''

Il a souri brièvement. '' - Oui, toi, de toutes les personnes, aurait dû savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Je n'ai pas le self-contrôle d'Edward, Bella. Je crains que tu ne doives être encore plus prudente avec moi. ''

Elle a reculé, s'effondrant au pied d'un arbre en face de lui. Elle s'est penchée en pliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La scène entière était semblable à celle qui était arrivée quelques mois plus tôt avec Edward dans leur clairière. Il avait alors reculé tout comme Jasper l'avait fait quand il avait tenté d'être près d'elle. Sauf qu'Edward avait été en mesure de revenir rapidement. Jasper restait assis où il était, ses mains ne desserrant pas leur emprise sur le tronc. Il se concentrait et elle est restée tranquille, se concentrant elle-même sur son propre souffle et la vitesse de son cœur. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre plus facile pour lui.

Il avait raison, elle devrait être plus prudente avec lui comme il le serait avec elle.

'' - C'est l'endroit où je suis venu après ton dix-huitième anniversaire... ''

Bella a regardé son environnement. Elle n'avait pas regardé l'endroit correctement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là. Cela ressemblait à n'importe quel bois ordinaire. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'ils étaient loin dans les bois, elle aurait pensé qu'elle était à l'extérieur de sa maison.

'' - J'étais furieux, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais furieux pour mon manque de contrôle ou pour avoir failli te tuer. Je voulais que ce soit à cause de mon contrôle, j'y pensais sans cesse à cause d'Edward, mais quand j'étais seul... c'était d'avoir failli te tuer qui me mettait en fureur contre moi-même. Ceci est l'arbre que j'ai frappé... ''

Elle a regardé la souche, des éclats saillants partout, manifestement, il n'avait pas été coupé proprement avec une tronçonneuse. Elle pouvait voir comment il l'avait frappé et comment il était tombé. Sa colère, ses remords.

'' - Es-tu prête, Bella ? ''

'' - Oui... '' Elle espérait qu'elle l'était.

Il s'est redressé, mais ses mains étaient plus rigides que jamais. S'il les resserrait encore, le bois allait tomber en morceaux.

'' - Alice t'a dit que la première vision qu'elle avait eue était sur moi, non ? ''

'' - Oui. ''

'' - Ce qu'elle ne t'a pas dit, c'est que sa vision a changé lorsque tu es venue à Forks. Sa vision avait toujours été susceptible de changer, nous le savions tous les deux. Nous nous aimions profondément, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela change, même si aucun de nous ne voulait l'admettre... ''

'' - Ensuite tu es arrivée à Forks et notre couple est devenu plus faible. Elle savait que je te voulais, mais elle t'avait vu avec Edward. Cela... cela a été atroce à entendre, mais je devais l'accepter. S'il te rendait heureuse... mais quand Edward a décidé de te quitter... '' Ses yeux ont rencontré les siens. '' - Alice m'a vu partir pour toi. C'est devenu gravé dans la pierre qu'à la seconde ou Edward te quittait, j'allais succomber aux sentiments que j'avais pour toi. _Nous_ , toi et moi, étions censés être ensemble. ''

Ses yeux ont brillé alors qu'elle pensait à sa meilleure amie. '' - Alice... ''

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet d'Alice, Bella. Elle a compris. Elle savait ce qui se passerait avant nous tous et c'est arrivé. Elle n'est pas malheureuse à ce sujet. Elle n'arrive pas à voir son avenir à présent, mais elle a bon espoir à ce sujet. ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire par « elle ne peut pas voir son avenir. » ? ''

'' - Il a disparu. Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, que tout devrait se mettre en place pour elle avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne peut pas encore voir. J'étais réticent de la quitter, mais elle a insisté que je devais toujours suivre les battements de mon cœur. C'est comme cela qu'elle l'a dit... Elle va retourner avec Carlisle et Esmé pour être en bonne compagnie et dans l'espoir qu'Edward revienne. ''

'' - Est-ce qu'il... '' Elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, la possibilité était trop douloureuse. Serait-il même préoccupé à leur sujet ? S'il y avait un _eux_ ?

'' - Personne ne sait rien. Quand il va revenir chez lui, il va l'apprendre. Alice ne sera pas en mesure de lui cacher ses pensées éternellement. Nous pensons que sa réaction ne sera pas agréable... ''

Sa réaction ? Pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Elle n'était rien pour lui.

'' - Il t'aime toujours, Bella. Il t'a quittée pour te protéger. Bien sûr, il a été un imbécile de croire que tu serais en sécurité sans nous. ''

Elle a ri, mais il n'y avait aucun humour en elle. '' - C'était donc la façon dont cela avait toujours été censé être ? ''

'' - Toujours... Je sens tout ce que tu ressens pour moi, Bella, tout ce que tu as toujours ressenti. Je sais que tu m'aimes plus que ce que tu penses avoir le droit de le faire. Si tu te laissais aller, tu pourrais sentir à quel point tu m'aimes déjà. Cela ne fait seulement que quelques jours et cela donne l'impression que nous sommes ensemble depuis une éternité, pas vrai ? C'est venu rapidement parce que nous sommes exactement fait l'un pour l'autre. ''

Elle est restée bouche bée devant l'homme intemporel en face d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son appréhension comme si c'était elle qui possédait son don, si elle avait eu son talent, elle l'aurait utilisé pour le calmer parce qu'il avait raison. Elle l'aimait. Il était inutile de le nier encore. Alice avait vu que cela allait arriver.

Rien de tout cela ne diminuait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Edward, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas suffisant. Elle s'est senti lâcher prise, regardant Jasper de la façon dont elle avait toujours voulu depuis qu'elle l'avait vu à la cafétéria du lycée. Elle était finalement autorisée à l'aimer et elle a eu l'impression d'avoir perdu toutes ses sensations dans son corps devant la force de cet amour.

Elle avait l'impression de se retenir de toutes ses forces sur le rebord d'une falaise en pensant à ce qui arriverait si elle lâchait prise à cause du poids dans son estomac, elle descendrait vers la mort. Elle ne tombait pas seulement vers sa mort, elle tombait également vers Jasper, ce qui représentait autant de danger et, pire encore, elle trahirait tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais pourrait-elle jamais s'en empêcher ? Qu'y avait-il qui pourrait signifier plus que d'être avec lui ? Que ne voulait-elle pas abandonner ?

'' - Dans ce cas... '' Elle s'est relevée en tremblant et s'est dirigée vers lui. Il a lâché le tronc et a posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle a posé les yeux sur ses lèvres, sur cette bouche même qu'elle avait eu envie d'embrasser un peu plus tôt. Cela lui était permis à présent.

Elle lui a caressé la joue et a posé sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois son cœur battant. Elle a à peine eu besoin de plier sa taille pour s'incliner vers lui, son nez effleurant le haut de sa tête.

'' - Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Bella chérie. Je ne veux pas le sentir, je veux l'entendre. ''

Avec le plus léger des contacts, elle a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui permettant de sentir le mouvement de ses lèvres quand elle a dit les mots. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bella. '' Il s'est avancé vers elle, leurs lèvres entrant en collision, lèvres rigides contre lèvres souples.

Des feux d'artifice ont éclaté derrière ses paupières closes, un déploiement de couleurs et de sensations. Elle s'est pressée contre lui et ils ont gémi à l'unisson. Il l'a saisie et l'a rapprochée de lui, ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes et elle s'est assise sur ses genoux, s'enveloppant sur lui.

Il était puissant, passionné et elle a immédiatement compris, plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle s'est souvenu de respirer pour continuer de l'embrasser, pour continuer de s'accrocher à lui. C'était lui... Elle avait trouvé à qui elle était destinée.

La bouche de Jasper s'est séparée de la sienne et il a reculé, la poussant de la longueur d'un bras loin de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme s'il se concentrait. Il a frémi légèrement, presque discrètement. '' - Donne-moi un instant, mon amour. ''

Elle a hoché la tête en silence.

'' - Je pense que je devrais aller chasser. ''

Avant qu'il ne suggère de la ramener à la maison, elle devait lui poser une question. Celle qui ne pouvait pas attendre. '' - Jasper... Quand Alice me voyait devenir un vampire... Qui m'a transformée ? ''

Il l'a examinée comme s'il ne l'avait pas convenablement vu ou comme s'il se demandait s'il devait répondre à sa demande. '' - C'est moi... ''

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

Il a souri sombrement. '' - À cause de cela... Parce que c'est plus difficile pour moi que pour Edward. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je te veux pour l'éternité et Victoria est après toi... ''

Quelque chose a cliqué. '' - Tu vas me transformer bientôt ? ''

'' - C'était censé être aujourd'hui... ''

Elle a été soulagée et extatique. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. '' - Ensuite je serais en mesure de prendre soin de moi ! Cela ne pourrait pas être mieux. Oh, s'il te plaît, Jasper, fais-le maintenant ! ''

Il est devenu rigide comme il le faisait quand il était attiré par son sang. '' - Bella, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je pourrais pratiquement te tuer dans le processus. ''

'' - Mais tu ne le feras pas ! ''

Sa voix rauque est devenue plus profonde. '' - C'était une décision que j'avais prise avant d'arriver ici. J'avais oublié à quel point tu me donnais soif. Je n'ai pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour ne pas te tuer. ''

'' - Alice... ''

'' - Une décision de dernière minute de te vider pourrait changer sa vision. Edward a failli ne pas s'arrêter, tu t'en souviens ? ''

Elle a grimacé au souvenir de la morsure de James dans le studio de danse et Edward suçant le venin dans son avant-bras pour l'empêcher de se transformer. Elle était en feu et c'était la plus forte douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie et de la douleur, elle en avait senti.

'' - Cette fois, c'est différent. ''

'' - De quelle façon ? ''

'' - Parce que tu sais que c'est l'unique moyen. ''

'' - Non, ce n'est pas le seul moyen. Pas aujourd'hui. Je vais planifier un vol et tu vas dire à ton père que tu vas à New-York pour aller rendre visite à Alice. Je vais t'emmener voir Carlisle, c'est lui qui va te transformer. ''

'' - Et si je veux que ce soit toi qui me changes ? ''

Il a pris doucement son visage entre ses mains. '' - Je ne suis pas aussi fort. Je souffre en ce moment en étant avec toi. Chaque soir je fantasme sur le fait de te tuer en pensant qu'il aurait été préférable que tu ne ressentes rien pour moi et que je ne ressente rien pour toi non plus. Aucun de nous ne va survivre à cette relation si je te garde humaine encore plus longtemps. ''

Elle a compris. Elle prendrait tout ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir si cela signifiait rester avec lui. '' - Tu seras avec moi ? Tu ne partiras pas ? ''

Ses yeux ont brillé avec le venin, les larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas verser. '' - Jamais. C'est pour l'éternité. C'est toi et moi maintenant. Rien... ni personne ne va venir se mettre entre nous. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi. Tu as ma parole, je ne te quitterais jamais, Bella. ''

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle a placé le bout de son index au niveau du pli de son œil gauche. '' - Va chasser à présent. Je vois que tu as soif. ''

Il lui a pris la main et lui a embrassé le poignet, en plissant le front sous l'effort, avant de se mettre à genoux sur le sol. Elle est montée sur son dos, il s'est levé et a couru, le vent soulevant ses cheveux, un rideau sombre s'agitant derrière eux.

Avec la certitude que personne ne les regardait, Jasper l'a emmenée directement dans sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Après un chaste et rapide baiser, il est parti à la chasse. Il lui a promis de revenir dans exactement une heure et qu'il n'irait pas chasser dans le voisinage de Victoria.

Elle a regardé l'heure sur son horloge. On y lisait seize heures quinze. Une heure c'était long quand il fallait attendre, mais elle pouvait faire de la cuisine qu'elle réchaufferait plus tard pour le souper de Charlie. Cela lui occuperait l'esprit et l'empêcherait de penser à tout cela... Jasper, Alice, Edward, et l'horloge qui n'avançait pas assez vite.

Sept jours... Il lui restait seulement une semaine avant d'être rapide, forte et belle. Plus personne n'aurait besoin de se soucier d'elle à nouveau, elle ne mettrait plus ceux qu'elle aimait en danger. C'était long d'attendre une semaine pour cela...

Bella est allée dans la cuisine et a stoppé net devant l'entrée. Jacob était en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière de la chaise de l'autre côté de la table, ses pieds nus et sales sur le dessus de celle-ci.

'' - Jake. '' A-t-elle haleté en saisissant sa poitrine à l'endroit où son cœur essayait de sortir. '' - Arrête de faire cela. Cela ne t'arrive jamais de frapper ? ''

Il l'a regardée avec le sourire qu'elle préférait, celui qui illuminait la pièce comme les rayons du soleil. '' - Si, mais c'est plus amusant de regarder ce regard de choc sur ton visage. ''

Elle a soufflé avec dépit et s'est assise à côté de lui. '' - Que fais-tu ici ? Jasper n'est pas parti. ''

'' - Jasper ? Attends, tu parles du mari de la diseuse de bonne aventure ? ''

'' - À qui avais-tu pensé ? ''

'' - Au grand. ''

'' - Emmett. '' l'a-t-elle corrigé, mais il a levé les yeux au ciel.

'' - Où est la diseuse de bonne aventure ? ''

Elle a détourné le regard pour revenir à ses mains comme si ne pas le voir pouvait le faire disparaître. Elle n'était pas douée pour le mensonge. Pourquoi essayer avec Jacob, il était son meilleur ami.

'' - En Alaska. ''

Il a haussé un sourcil sombre, elle l'a vu du coin de l'œil. '' - Et cela ne la dérange pas que son mari soit avec toi ? ''

'' - Mêles-toi de tes propres affaires, Jake. ''

'' - Bella, tu n'es pas... ''

'' - Que fais-tu ici ? ''

Il a ricané, croisant les bras sur son torse musclé. '' - Je voulais voir si tu allais bien. Surtout pour voir si tu étais toujours _en vie_. Je ne peux pas te protéger ici, tu le sais. Tu vas bien, non ? ''

'' - je vais bien. ''

'' - Je suis inquiet pour toi... Je veux que tu restes sur la réserve avec moi. '' Il a levé les mains en signe de défense devant la colère de son visage. '' - Mon père veut que tu viennes également. Pour ta propre sécurité. ''

'' - Merci, mais je suis en sécurité ici. Jasper est avec moi. ''

'' - Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec lui ! Quand vas-tu comprendre, Bella ? C'est un vampire ! Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité avec lui ! ''

Bella a baissé la tête, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage, mais c'était trop tard. Jacob avait vu la culpabilité pour ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire.

'' - NON ! '' A-t-il rugi, sautant sur ses pieds et envoyant valser la chaise en la renversant. '' - NON ! ''

'' - Je serais en sécurité... ''

'' - Tu seras morte... ''

'' - C'est le seul moyen... ''

'' - Tu ne seras plus ma Bella ? Il y a beaucoup d'autres façons ! Rester en vie pour _commencer_ ! _Ne pas_ être avec lui ! ''

Elle a braqué son regard sur son visage angoissé. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle s'est retenue et est restée à sa place. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer la situation, la rendre pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà alors que son corps tremblait comme s'il avait des convulsions. '' - Mon Jake... ''

'' - Plus si tu meurs... ''

'' - Aucun de vous n'aura à se soucier de moi, je vais... ''

'' - Tu ne fais PAS cela pour nous rendre service ! ''

'' - Jake... ''

Jake a jeté la chaise hors de sa route et est sorti en courant, ne voulant pas entendre le reste de son plaidoyer. Il a claqué la porte de la cuisine, brisant le carreau.

Son Jacob...

Elle a à peine remarqué les larmes qui tombaient en cascade alors qu'elle prenait une petite balayette et la poubelle sous le comptoir. Elle s'est mise à genoux et s'est mise à balayer soigneusement les éclats de verre. Elle espérait que les larmes tombées et qui brillaient au soleil seraient éclipsées par l'ombre de son retour, mais le soleil a continué à se refléter sur les gouttes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle avait ramassé tous les morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose une main au sol pour se lever et qu'elle sente une forte piqûre dans sa paume. Il y avait un étroit petit filet de sang, à peine un ruban miroitant.

Quelque chose a sifflé depuis la porte de la salle de séjour. Elle s'est retournée brusquement. Jasper se trouvait là, ses yeux noirs comme du charbon, aucun sentiment ou raison ne brillaient en eux.

Malgré le bout de verre, elle a plié la main en poing dans une tentative de dissimuler l'odeur et la vue du sang, mais cela a poussé l'éclat de verre plus profondément dans sa paume et le sang a coulé entre ses doigts. Elle a senti le cuivre et la rouille et elle a commencé à avoir le vertige. Elle a espéré, contre toute attente, qu'elle allait s'évanouir afin de ne rien sentir, ni lui non plus.

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle murmuré, mais elle savait qu'il n'était plus là. La soif l'avait submergé et il allait la prendre.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : Vol qualifié**

Jasper s'est dirigé vers elle. Il faisait des pas lentement calculés contrairement au bond qu'il avait fait à son anniversaire. Une part de lui se retenait, mais la soif était trop forte. Il n'allait pas, ne pouvait pas arrêter.

Elle a fermé les yeux, se préparant à avoir la chair arrachée jusqu'à l'os, mais ce qu'elle a entendu a été très différent. Le bruit de deux rochers s'écrasant très bruyamment dans la petite cuisine en grondant et grognant et, involontairement, ses yeux se sont vivement ouverts.

Un énorme loup se tenait au-dessus de Jasper, sa mâchoire serrée à l'arrière de son cou et grondant furieusement. Jasper était sur le ventre sur le plancher, maintenu par son immense force, mais il essayait toujours de l'atteindre avec des mains recourbées en forme de griffes, ses yeux noirs écarquillés et aveugles alors qu'il se tordait et se débattait. Il ressemblait à un monstre et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de paniquer à la vue des dents du loup sur son cou.

'' - Ne pas lui faire de mal. '' A-t-elle crié à Jacob. Un mouvement, un claquement de ses dents et il aurait la tête de Jasper. Ses yeux l'ont regardé avec ironie et il a lâché sa proie pendant une seconde pour hocher sa tête géante vers la porte dont elle se servait pour se soutenir. Jasper a tendu la tête en arrière pour mordre ses pattes, mais la seule chose qu'il a pu obtenir a été de l'air. Jacob n'a même pas été ennuyé par son action, il aimait cela, avoir son ennemi sous ses pattes.

Elle a penché la tête et il a de nouveau hoché la tête d'un air boudeur. Il voulait qu'elle parte et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il était gros comme un cheval et se trouvait dans sa cuisine, les rebords des comptoirs étaient fissurés et s'émiettaient, la table et les chaises étaient brisées et irréparables, mais elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine que Jasper n'allait pas être blessé.

'' - Tu ne vas pas le tuer ni lui faire de mal ? ''

Il a hoché la tête pour lui dire non.

Elle s'est levée en tremblant et a trébuché une fois arrivée à l'extérieur. L'air était frais. Elle pouvait sentir sa fraîcheur sur sa langue, mais elle pouvait toujours sentir l'odeur du sang. Elle a rejoué à maintes reprises son Jacob épinglant son Jasper. Elle avait vu les yeux pleins de bonté de Jacob. Elle ne serait jamais sortie si elle n'avait pas été certaine que Jasper serait bien. Son ami n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

Tout en sachant que c'était une erreur, elle a vérifié sa nouvelle blessure en désirant plus que tout que le reste des Cullen soit revenu, ou du moins Carlisle. Il était le meilleur médecin qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle était fatiguée de devoir s'occuper de ses blessures. Elle devrait pouvoir se faire soigner près d'un professionnel, mais il ne tiendrait jamais la comparaison avec le médecin vampire.

La coupure était petite et sombre et elle saignait abondamment, le liquide rouge s'égouttait entre ses doigts et laissait un sentier comme des miettes de pain sanglantes dans l'allée.

Puis elle s'est évanouie devant son camion.

'' - Comment est-ce arrivé, Jake ? '' A demandé la voix de Billy, résonnant comme si elle se trouvait la tête sous l'eau.

'' - Un des suceurs de sang restait avec elle. '' A-t-il répondu avec aigreur.

'' - Le garçon Cullen est de retour ? ''

'' - Non, son frère. Le blond mince. ''

'' - On m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas très bien se contrôler. ''

'' - Apparemment pas, papa ! '' A-t-il gémi. ' - Il m'a fallu tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas le tuer. Il allait la tuer ! J'avais le droit de lui arracher les membres et de le déchirer. C'était mon devoir ! C'est pour cela que je suis fait ! ''

'' - Mais tu aimes Bella, fils. Tu ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Il est son ami. '' Lui a dit Billy sans dissimuler sa répulsion.

'' - Si je n'avais pas été là... ''

'' - Mais tu l'étais. ''

'' - J'ai failli ne pas y être. Nous nous sommes disputés et je l'ai quittée. Si je ne l'avais pas vu arriver jusqu'à la porte... Si je n'avais pas vu à quel point ses yeux étaient noirs... Je pense qu'il me suivait. Maudit con... ''

'' - Elle ira bien. Bella va bien se remettre. ''

Elle a déplacé le bout de ses doigts, sentant quelque chose de rugueux sous elle, le tissage de la laine grossière de ce qu'elle savait être le canapé de Jacob. Elle a ouvert les yeux en observant la hauteur du plafond, le vieux téléviseur à sa droite, les murs blancs. Elle était dans la maison de Jacob. Où était Jasper ?

'' - Bella ! Tu es réveillée ! ''

Jacob est apparu au-dessus d'elle, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage et dans le froncement de sourcils qu'il portait. Billy a roulé près de lui avec un sourire de soulagement et bienveillant, mais il n'a rien fait pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait envers les Cullen ni pour ce qui lui était arrivé.

'' - Nous avons été inquiets pour toi, gamine. '' A dit Billy.

'' - Où est Jasper ? ''

Jacob a fait claquer ses dents, à l'évidence irrité et Billy l'a coupé, quoi qu'il ait été sur le point de siffler.

'' - Il t'a presque tuée. Jacob t'a amené ici. '' Il s'attendait manifestement à des remerciements.

'' - Mon père ? ''

'' - Charlie est sorti pêcher. Je lui ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien. Un vieil homme a besoin de repos après tout. ''

Bella a secoué la tête. Son père ne savait pas qu'elle était là. C'était une bonne chose, mais à présent qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de s'occuper de cela, elle voulait simplement savoir où était Jasper, si tout allait bien, mais elle avait mal. Elle a posé une main sur son front et a senti un épais bandage.

'' - Tu t'es cogné la tête sur le béton. ''

'' - Oh... '' Elle n'allait pas être facilement dissuadé. '' - Où est Jasper ? ''

'' - J'ai fait partir la sangsue. '' A craché Jacob.

Bella s'est relevée, mais le vertige l'a saisi, son ami flottait de façon écœurante devant ses yeux et il l'a poussée doucement sur l'épaule, la faisant redescendre sur le canapé. '' - Où est Jasper ? '' A-t-elle plaidé. '' - Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Jake ? ''

Il a grogné. '' - J'ai fait ce que tu as demandé, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Il est parti à la chasse. ''

''- Je dois rentrer à la maison. Il va être en colère contre lui-même. '' Comme lors de son anniversaire, sauf que cette fois, Alice et Edward n'avaient pas été là pour l'apaiser.

'' - Tu ne vas nulle part. '' A-t-il dit. C'était clairement un ordre. '' - Tu ne vas pas le revoir. ''

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Tu restes ici. Qu'il retourne auprès de sa femme, c'est là qu'il doit être. Tu vas rester ici. Avec moi. ''

'' - Jake... ''

'' - Cette conversation est terminée. '' Il s'est levé et a claqué la porte d'entrée, ce qui a provoqué une douleur foudroyante dans son crâne. Il avait certainement été très souvent en colère après elle ces derniers temps.

Billy a soupiré profondément en regardant le départ de son fils. '' - Il est inquiet pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas le pousser à bout. ''

Elle a été instantanément furieuse après le vieillard. '' - Je ne le pousse pas à bout. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires ! ''

'' - Ce que tu dois comprendre, Bella, c'est que lorsque nous aimons quelqu'un, tous les choix qu'ils font sont notre affaire. Si tu fais ce qu'il craint le plus, il va faire tout et n'importe quoi pour t'arrêter. Tout cela est fait par amour. ''

Elle a senti sa tête bourdonner. '' - Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, Billy... ''

'' - Alors ne lui en fait pas. '' Il a reculé sa chaise roulante, a fait le tour du canapé et a disparu de sa vue en allant dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, la laissant seule dans le canapé. Qu'y avait-il avec les Black ? Ils aimaient la laisser seule. Et avec les Cullen ? Ils aimaient le faire également.

Jasper... Jasper était celui qui ne voulait pas partir, il était revenu. Il avait lutté contre la décision d'Edward. Il l'aimait et voulait être heureux.

C'était facile à dire pour Billy. Il n'avait pas à faire un choix entre un traité qui pouvait déclencher une guerre entre la famille qu'elle avait et celle qu'elle avait envie de rejoindre. Il n'avait pas à choisir entre trahir l'homme qu'elle avait aimé une fois et celui qu'elle aimait plus que la vie elle-même. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de choisir Jasper, non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres options, elle en avait beaucoup, mais parce qu'il était sa vie. Sans lui, plus rien ne lui semblait digne d'être vécu. Elle avait survécu à la perte d'Edward, mais elle ne voudrait pas survivre à celle de Jasper.

La vie était compliquée. L'amour l'était aussi. L'amitié, la famille, les obligations. Tout ce qu'elle avait pensé être ou qu'elle devait être était complexe. Elle avait trouvé pour quelle raison et elle n'allait pas le laisser partir.

Elle n'allait pas les laisser la contrôler. Elle avait pris sa décision et il était temps d'en passer par là.

Aussi silencieusement et prudemment qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'est levée du canapé. Elle s'est avancée doucement vers la porte. Il y avait à côté d'elle une attache qui ressemblait à une attache dont se servaient les pêcheurs, pleine de clés. Elle a reconnu le trousseau de Jacob et elle les a pris.

Elle a ouvert la porte et l'a laissée entrouverte pour ne pas faire plus de bruit que nécessaire. Elle a descendu le porche en grimaçant à chaque craquement qu'il a fait.

Dans l'allée en terre se trouvait la Volkswagen de Jacob. Elle se sentait mal de devoir la voler, mais il ne lui avait pas rendu la vie simple. Il ne lui avait même pas permis d'avoir un choix, comme si elle en avait un. Elle la laisserait pour lui à la ligne invisible de la frontière dont il parlait toujours. Elle serait honnête à ce sujet.

Elle a ouvert la portière. Elle allait devoir faire du bruit, mais Billy ne serait pas assez rapide pour venir après elle, il ne pourrait rien y faire et Jacob était probablement en forme de loup pour courir dans les bois et se défouler.

Elle a introduit la clef dans le contact et l'a tournée. Le moteur a rugi à la vie et elle a rapidement desserré le frein à main avant de rouler pour s'éloigner de la petite maison en bois.

'' - Je suis désolée, Jake. '' A-t-elle dit comme s'il pouvait l'entendre. '' - Je dois le faire. '' Elle a appuyé plus fort sur la pédale d'accélérateur, la poussière de la réserve opacifiant l'air autour d'elle.

Elle a simplement roulé, ses doigts devenant d'un blanc fantomatique à force de serrer le volant. Elle avait _volé_ son meilleur ami, mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Si elle le faisait, si elle faisait demi-tour et revenait en arrière, il apprendrait ce qu'elle avait fait et il l'empêcherait réellement de partir cette fois. Ce qu'elle avait fait était ce qui était le mieux pour chacun d'eux.

Elle a ralenti avant de s'arrêter à la frontière et de couper le moteur. Elle venait de déboucler sa ceinture de sécurité lorsque la portière s'est brusquement ouverte. Elle a commencé à pousser des cris perçants, mais elle s'est rapidement calmée quand elle a vu le visage poignant de Jasper regarder à l'intérieur. Ses yeux étaient d'un or lumineux.

'' - Je suis désolé... ''

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle haleté. '' - C'est toi. ''

'' - Je suis désolé, si ton loup-garou n'avait pas été là... ''

'' - Cela va aller Jasper, je vais bien. ''

Ses traits se sont crispés comme s'il souffrait devant sa compassion. Il lui rappelait terriblement Edward et un souvenir a tressailli dans son esprit, mais Jasper ne partirait pas et la douleur a disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Comme s'il savait ce qu'elle avait pensé, il a tendu la main.

Elle l'a prise, ne voulant jamais le lâcher, parce que si elle le faisait, il pourrait réellement partir. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter cela. Ce serait trop dur. Mais alors, pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il allait la quitter ? Non, cela ne ressemblait pas à Jasper.

Il l'a aidée à sortir de la voiture comme un bon gentilhomme du sud et a fermé la portière. Elle a su quand ils ont traversé la frontière parce qu'il a stoppé afin de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras comme si elle était faite de fine porcelaine. Il a respiré dans ses cheveux et s'est étranglé avec ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot, mais il était brisé et inachevé.

'' - Bella, ma Bella chérie. '' Sa voix était remplie de regrets et de tristesse.

Il a eu de nouveau des doutes dans son esprit. '' - Jasper, S'il te plaît, ne fait pas cela. Non. Ne pars pas. Ne me quitte pas. '' _Ne me fais pas cela._

Il a ri sombrement. '' - Je ne vais pas te quitter, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de sentir que je te dois des excuses... d'avoir des remords. Je t'ai presque perdue à cause de ma soif de sang. Cela a été très proche. ''

Elle a été soulagée par sa promesse. '' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. ''

'' - Mais si ça l'est. Je dois être plus fort que cela. Tu es la chanteuse d'Edward et il a été en mesure de t'aider au lieu de se précipiter sur toi. J'aurais dû être en mesure de faire la même chose que lui. Je suis beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. ''

Cela sonnait comme un au revoir. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser trouver une issue à cela. Sans elle. Pas alors qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvé. '' - Jasper, ne fait pas cela. ''

Il l'a éloignée de lui pour la regarder convenablement. '' - Nous n'allons pas attendre. Nous allons faire cela maintenant. Nous partons à New York aujourd'hui. ''

'' - New York ? ''

'' - Carlisle et Esmé y sont. Nous irons là-bas pour qu'il puisse te transformer. Tout sera bientôt terminé. ''

'' - Et qu'allons-nous faire à propos de Charlie ? ''

'' - Écris-lui une note. Cela ne va pas se produire à nouveau. Je ne vais pas l'autoriser. Je ne permettrais pas que cela arrive à nouveau. Le loup ne sera pas toujours là... ''

'' - Si je le serais. ''

Bella a regardé entre les arbres, recherchant Jacob dont elle savait qu'il était le propriétaire de cette voix rude et grave. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il viendrait pour elle, qu'il les trouverait et qu'il ne se cacherait pas dans l'épaisse forêt, sa fureur sortant avec tellement de force que même elle pouvait la sentir.

Jasper n'a pas semblé du tout surpris. Évidemment, il avait dû entendre ou sentir qu'il avait tout le temps été là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait laissé Jacob les entendre, mais elle se demandait plutôt ce qu'elle allait recevoir comme réponse.

'' - Vas-tu garder son père éloigné de la maison pendant une semaine ? '' Lui a demandé Jasper comme un service.

'' - Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider, sangsue ? ''

'' - Parce que c'est pour Bella. ''

'' - Est-ce vrai ? '' Il est venu vers eux en fronçant le nez devant l'odeur de la même façon que Jasper le faisait. '' - J'avais comme l'impression que tu voulais trouver un moyen facile afin que tu puisses être avec l'ex petite amie de ton frère. Ouah, c'est complètement merdique. Une famille de suceurs de sang se dispute un humain tandis que les loups-garous de la ville essayent de la garder en sécurité. Ouais, vraiment très merdique... ''

Jasper a sifflé et Jacob a grogné, Bella s'est avancée pour calmer Jacob avant qu'il ne commence à s'en prendre à Jasper. Celui-ci s'est tendu devant la distance les séparant, mais elle l'a ignoré, se concentrant sur la façon d'empêcher la situation de dégénérer.

'' - Arrête. '' A supplié Bella. '' - Jake, cela suffit. Tu ne connais pas la situation. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de faire en sorte que ce soit plus facile pour lui. Soyons réalistes, je suis nulle en tant qu'être humain. Je suis maladroite et je suis perpétuellement en danger... même quand je ne suis pas chassée par un vampire ! ''

'' - Bella. '' Il a poussé un soupir sans détourner les yeux de Jasper. '' - Je te l'ai dit, nous allons nous occuper de la sangsue. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu te joignes à eux si tu ne veux pas. Nous pouvons la vaincre. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là. ''

'' - Je veux cela, Jake. ''

'' - Non, tu ne le veux pas. ''

'' - Ne me dis pas ce que je veux ou pas ! Je le veux ! ''

Jacob l'a finalement foudroyée du regard. '' - En mettant de côté le fait qu'il est le frère de ton ex petit ami, le mari de ton amie... ''

'' - Ex, nous avons divorcé il y a plusieurs mois. ''

Jake a continué comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. '' - Tu sais ce qui va arriver s'ils te transforment. Tu ne seras plus en mesure d'être mon amie. Tu ne pourras plus avoir de vie à vivre. Tu ne seras plus en mesure de voir Charlie. ''

Elle a pâli à l'idée de ne plus revoir son père, mais il était, lui aussi, suffisamment en danger en tant qu'être humain. Cela vaudrait également mieux pour lui si elle était un vampire. '' - Et tes frères vont me chasser. ''

Son visage s'est assombri. '' - Je ne vais pas te laisser faire cela. ''

'' - Jake... ''

Il a plissé le visage. '' - Ne dit pas cela. ''

'' - Je dois y aller. ''

'' - Non, tu n'y vas pas. ''

'' - Jake, s'il te plaît, garde Charlie en sécurité. ''

Il a gémi et a hoché la tête, ne voulant toujours pas la regarder. Il portait un regard hanté comme s'il essayait de trouver un moyen d'empêcher qu'elle soit remise à neuf. '' - Très bien, Bells, comme tu veux. '' Il a plongé la main dans la poche de son jean coupé et en a retiré le double de la clé qu'elle avait laissée dans la Volkswagen. '' - Cette fois, tu n'auras pas besoin de la voler. Tu peux la garder aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin, celle-ci est la clé de secours. Je sais que tu as l'habitude de perdre tes clés. '' - Il a lancé un regard noir à Jasper. '' - Si tu la tues... ''

'' - Alors je vais également mourir. ''

'' - Ne le fais pas trop vite. Je voudrais avoir la chance de te tuer moi-même et quand je dis tuer, je veux dire que tu ne marcheras plus tout en respirant comme si tu n'étais pas _mort_. ''

Jasper a souri mais c'est ensuite figé comme l'a fait Jacob. C'était comme si leurs oreilles s'étaient dressées pour écouter quelque chose qui était trop léger pour ses oreilles humaines, mais elle s'est également calmée, s'efforçant d'entendre ce qu'elle n'avait pas perçu.

'' - Fais-là partir d'ici. '' a demandé Jacob, tout excité et poussant les clés dans sa poche en se mettant à courir vers les bois à toute vitesse.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ni même cligner des yeux, Jasper l'avait prise dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et courait dans les bois, suffisamment loin pour que personne ne puisse les voir et laissant derrière la voiture et Jacob.

Ses pensées ont tournoyé. Cela s'était passé en moins de trente secondes. Que n'avait-elle pas entendu ? Où était allé Jacob ? Où est-ce que Jasper l'emmenait ? ''

'' - Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Lui a-t-elle demandé, son visage portant un masque de concentration.

'' - Victoria est ici. ''

Bella a regardé les arbres étalant leurs couleurs, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, elle ne serait pas en mesure de voir Victoria avant qu'elle ne frappe.

'' - Le cabot est aux prises avec elle. ''

Jacob. Son Jacob. Doux amer, innocent et plein de vie. Il avait un cœur qui battait, il avait du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il était fragile, c'était envisageable. '' - Non ! Pas Jacob ! '' Elle s'est débattue dans ses bras, mais il a simplement resserré son étreinte, la pressant contre sa poitrine.

'' - Il est capable de s'occuper de lui-même, Bella. C'est de nous que nous avons besoin de nous inquiéter. Plus vite nous partirons d'ici, plus vite se sera terminé. Tu te rappelles ? ''

'' - Où allons-nous ? ''

'' - À notre ancienne maison. Je vais faire quelques appels et ensuite nous allons partir. ''

'' - Mais Jake ! '' Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il soit dans les bois pour lutter contre quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que lui. Où du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, les loups étaient forts et comme il le lui avait dit auparavant, c'est ce pour quoi ils étaient faits. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que c'était son meilleur ami qui se battait là-bas et il pouvait être blessé. Un de ses pires cauchemars...

'' - Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, ma chérie. Nous serons bien. ''

'' - Et Jacob ? ''

'' - Il ira bien. '' L'a-t-il rassuré d'une voix traînante.

Bella aurait voulu être aussi certaine que lui, parce que pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle imaginait, c'était une femme pâle avec des cheveux roux emmêlés et des yeux rouges qui brillaient à cause du sang de ses victimes. Et Jake, son chaud et affectueux ami, son soleil, se battait contre elle.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : Vide**

Il y avait une part inconsciente de Bella qui l'avait tenue à l'écart de la vieille maison des Cullen. Elle avait eu peur de souffrir en voyant qu'elle était vide. Le dernier clou dans son cercueil. Elle avait également craint que la maison ne soit pas du tout là, comme si elle faisait partie d'un rêve merveilleux. Elle savait que si elle n'était pas là, même si elle était dans les bras de son vampire, le vide la blesserait.

La maison se trouvait éloignée de la route, masquée et complètement cachée par les arbres qui la protégeaient, la piste menant jusqu'à elle recouverte par des fougères. Ils ont gravi une colline à peine visible alors qu'elle se demandait si la maison serait là, à les attendre, Jasper et elle.

La maison blanche délavée était haute de plusieurs étages avec un porche qui en faisait tout le tour. Elle était aussi belle que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle gardait une tristesse en elle. Les Cullen n'étaient plus là... Bien sûr qu'ils n'y étaient pas.

Jasper n'a pas hésité, il est allé directement à l'intérieur comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée. La grande salle nue a envoyé un éclair de douleur à travers sa poitrine à l'endroit où le trou se serait trouvé si Jasper n'avait pas été là pour la garder en un seul morceau.

Avec plus de soin que ce n'était nécessaire, il l'a fait asseoir sur le sol en face de la paroi de verre. Elle s'y est recroquevillée et a posé son regard sur la forêt assombrie et sur la rivière dont le filet coulait doucement sur d'innombrables cailloux. Elle a essayé de ne pas penser à la lutte, mais l'implacable vision ne voulait pas s'en aller, au lieu de cela, elle brûlait continuellement derrière ses paupières.

'' - Bonjour Alice... Oui, nous allons bien. Le cabot s'occupe d'elle. ''

Elle lui a été reconnaissante de parler à un niveau humain normal au lieu du bourdonnement qu'il pouvait faire. Il faisait cela pour lui montrer qu'il n'essayait pas de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il la traitait comme s'ils étaient une équipe, comme s'ils étaient dans le même bateau. Ce qui était bien, parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Pour la vie, et dans son cas, dans la mort.

'' - Il faut que nous sortions d'ici. Oui, je vais le faire, mais je ne vais pas la laisser, ce n'est pas une option... J'ai prévu de prendre le premier vol pour New York. Carlisle va pouvoir la transformer... ''

Un silence et puis...

'' - Tu ne peux pas nous voir ? Le cabot n'est nulle part près d'ici ! Comment ? ''

Elle a été heureuse de ne pas être debout. Ses jambes ne l'auraient probablement pas soutenue. Elle a détourné le regard de la forêt pour regarder Jasper qui avait son minuscule téléphone cellulaire à l'oreille. Ils ont attendu tous les deux en retenant leur souffle.

'' - Ce clébard. '' A-t-il grogné. '' - Quel stupide bâtard ! ''

Quand Alice a parlé, il s'est calmé en regardant Bella d'une manière qui en disait long. C'était comme s'il recherchait quelque chose à travers une vitre sans tain sans savoir qu'elle pouvait le voir. Il n'avait guère le choix, il cachait les émotions de son visage derrière un masque. Puis l'irritation l'a traversé.

'' - Tu suggères que que nous restions ici pour être des proies faciles ? Ouais... Tu as raison... Je vais le faire, je le promets. '' Il a fermé son téléphone sèchement.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ? ''

Il a souri. '' - Que j'allais te garder en sécurité. ''

Elle a ressenti un véritable sentiment de soulagement et il s'est penché sur un genou auprès d'elle.

'' - Alice t'aime. Nous le faisons tous. Il ne doit rien arriver et rien ne va se produire qui va changer cela. ''

'' - Je ne pensais pas que cela finirait de cette façon... '' Elle ne le pensait vraiment pas. Dès l'instant où elle avait accepté ce qu'était Edward, elle avait eu cette vision de ce que serait sa mort. Il la transformait parce qu'il voulait être avec elle. Elle aurait été belle et forte et finalement digne de lui. Ils auraient été heureux ensemble sans craindre qu'elle ne meure puisqu'elle serait déjà morte.

Cette vision avait tellement changé... Quand il était parti, elle avait été abandonnée avec de sombres perspectives d'avenir. En fait, elle n'avait même pas essayé d'imaginer ce que cet avenir serait.

Ensuite Jasper était arrivé et il avait tout mis sans dessus-dessous. Son avenir n'a plus été quelque chose d'horrible auquel elle allait devoir faire face, il était devenu lumineux et plein de signification. Elle aimait Edward, elle le ferait toujours, mais Jasper... Elle s'était gardée pour lui, pour sa famille, pour les gens qu'elle aimait et le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il était avec elle, il ressentait la même chose.

Naturellement, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle continuait à être traquée. Victoria ne pourrait pas comprendre les changements de son cœur comme paraissait l'avoir fait Alice. Qui allait le dire au reste d'entre eux ? Rien dans son existence n'était facile. En tant que famille, comprendraient-ils son choix pour un autre fils, un autre frère ?

'' - Ils comprennent. '' Il était assis sur le sol, ses doigts faisant des cercles sur le bas de son dos, lui envoyant des vibrations réconfortantes.

'' - Ils ? Carlisle et Esmé savent également ? ''

'' - Alice leur a dit. Ils t'aiment, ils m'aiment et ils veulent que nous soyons tous heureux. Crois-en la parole de quelqu'un qui sait de quoi il parle... quelqu'un dont le seul bonheur qu'il ait connu n'a duré que très peu de temps dans sa longue existence. Le bonheur est ce qui est important. Cela et l'amour... ''

'' - Edward. '' A-t-elle dit avec scepticisme.

'' - Cela va être une autre histoire, mais chaque chose en son temps. '' Il a passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux. '' - Écoute Bella chérie, nous allons rester ici. Nous ne savons pas ce que le cabot va faire. Alice pense qu'il va peut-être nous trouver. Et... tu n'auras pas de repos jusqu'à ce que tu saches qu'il va bien. ''

La vision de Victoria et Jacob lui a de nouveau traversé l'esprit, Victoria prenant toujours le dessus. Elle a gémi et a penché sa tête pour poser son front sur ses genoux. Cette attente était angoissante. Ne rien savoir. Elle voulait... Elle voulait que Jacob reçoive de l'aide...

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît, tu souffres... Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. ''

'' - Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tout seul là-bas... ''

'' - Je suis certain qu'il a de l'aide. Il a une meute entière. ''

'' - Et si cela ne suffit pas ? ''

'' - Bien sûr que si... ''

Elle a levé des yeux malheureux vers lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Dire qu'elle avait peur pour eux semblait superflu. Il pouvait le sentir. Elle comprenait finalement pourquoi Alice et lui étaient un couple tellement tranquille. Il a embrassé ses lèvres tellement vite qu'elle est restée assise pendant un moment pour essayer de déterminer si cela ne venait pas de son imagination galopante. Il s'est levé et a embrassé le dessus de sa tête, elle a été certaine de cela.

'' - Je vais aller les aider. ''

Son cœur s'est rétracté douloureusement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. '' - Non, Jasper... ''

'' - Le premier endroit où elle va aller sera ta maison. Tu es en sécurité ici. ''

'' - Je ne me soucie pas de moi. ''

'' - J'avais compris, mais je vais être bien. ''

Il ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. '' - S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seule ici. ''

Il a prit une mèche de ses cheveux noirs en les faisant glisser entre ses doigts pâles. '' - Je serais revenu avant que je ne puisse te manquer. ''

'' - C'est trop tard. '' A-t-elle dit. Et cela l'était vraiment. C'était trop tard pour elle, trop tard plus lui, trop tard pour Edward. Le conte de fées qu'elle avait secrètement espéré, s'était transformé en drame de science-fiction de fin d'après-midi entre vampires et loups-garous, avec une fille prise entre les deux et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part attendre pour savoir qui allait rentrer à la maison.

 _Oublie le drame de science-fiction de fin d'après-midi_ , a-t-elle pensé brusquement... C'est un cauchemar, un cauchemar pour lequel elle avait oublié de hurler pendant la nuit, mais qui se réalisait à présent. C'était réellement comme une gifle au visage.

'' - Il n'est jamais trop tard. '' A-t-il dit en sentant ses émotions s'émousser. '' - Edward ne sera pas en mesure de rester à l'écart pendant longtemps, il va revenir pour toi. Tu as le choix. Je sais que tu ne crois pas en avoir, mais tu en as un. ''

Elle a effleuré son visage sans défaut. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Il ne pouvait pas être remplacé. Par personne. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper. C'est toi que je veux à présent. Pour l'éternité. Je n'ai pas de choix, pas quand tu veux de moi. ''

'' - Je te voudrais toujours. Je ne te quitterai jamais, je vais faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi, mais pour l'instant, je dois aller m'assurer que ton clébard ne soit pas lui-même tué en jouant au chien de garde. Je ne te laisserais pas du tout si ce n'était pas au mieux de tes intérêts. Je vais revenir, Bella chérie. En aucun cas tu ne vas me perdre. ''

Elle a compris ce qu'il disait, qu'il ne mentait pas. Il disait qu'il n'était pas comme Edward. Non seulement il l'aimait suffisamment pour la protéger, mais il l'aimait suffisamment pour la transformer et la garder, il l'aimait suffisamment pour protéger son meilleur ami, son ennemi mortel. Elle a brusquement senti qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Même si elle était un vampire, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse être suffisamment bonne pour lui.

'' - C'est toi qui es meilleur que moi, n'oublie jamais cela, mon chéri. '' Il a embrassé son front, ses joues, son nez, puis finalement ses lèvres. C'étaient tous de rapides baisers, trop rapides pour être donné par un être humain, mais elle a senti chacun d'eux. Quand elle a ouvert les yeux pour lui sourire, elle n'a vu que la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu partir.

Elle s'est faufilée dans un coin, regardant attentivement les fenêtres et les portes. Ses dents ont commencé à claquer, son corps tremblait comme celui de Jacob et elle a réalisé qu'elle avait peur... pas pour elle-même, parce que quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, cela se bornerait à avoir une mort rapide, mais pour Jacob et Jasper...

L'ignorance a été rapidement au sommet de la liste de ce qu'elle redoutait. L'ignorance de ne pas savoir si les personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie allaient survivre en la protégeant.

Si seulement elle avait été un vampire, elle n'aurait alors rien eu à craindre, elle aurait seulement eu peur de tuer des innocents parce qu'elle aurait été un nouveau-né sauvage et Jasper ne laisserait pas cela se produire. Aucun des Cullen ne le ferait.

Ensuite, alors qu'elle commençait à se détendre, sa peur, les battements de son cœur, son souffle ont augmenté de façon drastique quand elle a vu quelque chose de roux passer devant la fenêtre.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf : Comme une poupée**

Et voilà... Elle allait mourir... C'était terrible, elle avait été si proche de vivre éternellement et elle allait mourir avant d'avoir eu la chance d'être transformée ? Pourtant, elle n'était pas amère. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Si Victoria était avec elle, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas avec Jacob et Jasper. Ils étaient en sécurité, ils devaient l'être. Ce qui allait lui arriver n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était une inutile et faible humaine. Sans elle, la bataille allait se terminer. Elle pouvait le faire pour chacun d'eux. Elle allait mourir.

Bella s'est remise sur ses pieds, ses tremblements diminuant devant sa détermination. Si elle devait mourir, elle n'allait pas le faire en se recroquevillant dans un coin. Elle ne l'avait pas fait avec James, elle n'allait pas le faire maintenant.

Il n'y avait pas de bruits lui suggérant que Victoria venait pour elle. Elle se déplaçait silencieusement. Elle était convaincue qu'elle était là auparavant et elle était devenue fermement convaincue qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne rien savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner quand Victoria cesserait de jouer avec sa nourriture et viendrait pour l'achever. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elle voulait seulement que ce soit terminé, la souffrance et le chagrin. La seule chose qui lui brisait le cœur, c'était de se rendre compte que ces derniers battements de cœur n'allaient pas lui permettre de vivre pour l'éternité avec Jasper. Non, il partirait pendant qu'elle resterait derrière à pourrir dans le cimetière de Forks. Mais il serait toujours en vie, aussi vivant qu'un vampire peut l'être, ce qui lui allait très bien, Jasper n'allait pas mourir. Mais elle si. Elle était humaine.

Il y a eu un léger mais distinct coup sur la porte, mais elle est restée enracinée dans son coin. C'était de nouveau comme dans un film d'horreur, elle avait vu ce qui arrivait quand la fille bien intentionnée ouvrait la porte malgré la musique effrayante et le public qui lui criait « non ». Elle allait être intelligente, elle n'allait pas ouvrir. Elle n'allait pas le rendre facile pour Victoria.

'' - Oh, fille humaine. '' La voix d'enfant a chanté. '' - Je peux te sentir. ''

La porte s'est écrasée dans la maison, arrachée de ses gonds et réduite à des morceaux de bois et de métal. Les yeux rouges de Victoria ont brillé quand elle est entrée en rôdant comme le chat affamé qu'elle était. Un pas, deux pas, elle se rapprochait, plus lentement qu'à un rythme humain. Voilà comment Bella a su que sa mort serait lente.

'' - Où est ton compagnon ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec bonheur en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle.

Quel intérêt aurait-elle eu de mentir ? '' Parti. ''

'' - Ooooh, c'est bien dommage. '' Elle n'a pas essayé de cacher son bonheur. '' - C'est pour le mieux. Tu comprends, tu es humaine, tu es de la nourriture, tu ne fais pas partie de notre monde. ''

'' - Tu as été humaine aussi. ''

'' - Il y a longtemps, mais ton Edward ne t'aimait pas suffisamment pour te transformer. Ce n'était seulement qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte que tu n'étais qu'un simple gaspillage. Il ne devait pas du tout se soucier de toi. Il n'est pas là pour te sauver. Je vais m'occuper de lui plus tard... ''

C'est à cet instant que le trou dans sa poitrine s'est de nouveau ouvert et elle a passé un bras autour de son ventre dans une tentative de se garder en un seul morceau, une habitude qu'elle avait oubliée. Edward pouvait ne pas l'aimer, elle était pratiquement certaine que c'était le cas, mais de savoir qu'il était en danger à cause d'elle... elle était déchirée comme elle l'avait été plusieurs mois plus tôt quand les Cullen avaient risqué leur vie pour elle, et peu importait que Jasper et Alice lui avaient dit à quel point ils étaient puissants.

'' - Je me demande ce que son frère va faire quand tu seras partie. Peux être que je vais lui rendre service en le déchirant également en morceaux. ''

Elle savait... c'était horrible, elle savait pour Jasper ! '' - Ne le touche pas. '' A-t-elle sifflé entre ses dents de façon inattendue. Elle ressemblait presque elle-même à un vampire jusque dans le ton cristallin de sa voix. Elle était furieuse et elle est presque sortie de son coin, mais pour faire quoi, elle ne savait pas.

Le visage infernal de Victoria s'est illuminé comme si une bombe avait explosé devant elle. '' - Fascinant... Tu es étrange pour une humaine. Tu n'as pas appris ta leçon la première fois ? ''

''- Je suis têtue. '' A-t-elle affirmé.

Une grande ombre s'est infiltrée dans la pièce, ensuite elle s'est rendue compte que la salle ne s'était pas simplement assombrie par l'entrée de ceux pour qui elle avait peur, mais que le soleil s'était réellement caché derrière la colline un peu plus loin. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Victoria n'a pas détourné le regard. '' - Bienvenue, clébard. Heureuse que tu aies pu nous rejoindre. Toi aussi, Jasper. ''

Accroupi en geste de défense, Jasper est apparu devant ses yeux, suivi par Jacob se tenant à ses côtés dans sa forme de Loup, sa fourrure tremblante devant le grondement qui sortait de lui. Ils étaient venus comme une équipe.

'' - Cela vous en a pris du temps. '' A-t-elle dit en notant leur retard.

Le regard de Jasper n'a pas quitté le vampire sadique, mais il a parlé à Bella. '' - Je suis désolé. Elle nous a échappé et j'ai eu du mal à échapper à la meute. Ils ont grandi en nombre. Le bâtard ici a dû intervenir. ''

Belle n'a pas hoché la tête ou fait le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, non pas parce qu'elle était brave, mais parce qu'elle était tétanisée malgré le fait qu'elle savait que ses chances de mourir avaient baissé. Cela ne l'a pas fait se sentir mieux parce qu'elle allait voir son cauchemar devenir réalité. Elle allait les voir se battre pour elle.

Rapidement, Victoria s'est tournée vers eux. Elle en avait fini avec ses taquineries et agissait comme si elle pouvait les battre. Le véritable combat allait commencer.

Elle a couru vers la gauche et Jasper l'a bloquée facilement. Elle est partie à droite et là, c'est Jacob qui l'a bloquée, la tête basse et montrant les crocs.

Elle a ensuite feinté à gauche, partant sur la droite et elle a couru vers la porte, Jasper suivant chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il courre derrière elle pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Ils étaient flous pour Bella, mais elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur les silhouettes animées pour essayer de voir qui allait gagner. Qui perdrait...

Jasper a glissé en saisissant le bras de Victoria et avec un désagréable grincement a mordu dedans, le coupant comme on arrache le bras d'une poupée. Il était furieux, effrayant et elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, pas même le soir de son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas de la soif, juste de la fureur à l'état pur.

Jacob a sauté derrière eux et a enfoncé ses crocs en elle, tirant en arrière sur son mollet et le jetant sur le côté. Comme avec une poupée...

Il y avait des cris d'horreur, des grognements et des grondements. Ils résonnaient cinq fois plus fort dans les oreilles de Bella et elle s'attendait à ce que les flics débarquent à cause du bruit, ils risquaient d'être également tués, mais personne n'est venu, ce qui a été un soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas pu gérer d'autres meurtres, même si la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que Victoria disparaisse.

Petit à petit, elle a été démembrée, Jasper lui a claqué le cou et en l'arrachant, la tête a roulé aux pieds de Bella. Les ténèbres l'ont submergée, la plongeant dans le noir. Encore une fois.

Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'être aussi humaine ?

Des voix... Des voix lointaines... Elle était toujours dans le noir, elle n'avait pas encore réapparu des profondes ténèbres dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Elle n'était même pas certaine que ce qu'elle entendait était réel. Elle ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien. Elle n'entendait que les voix qu'elle aimait.

'' - C'est entièrement de ta faute, sangsue. '' A déclaré Jacob en colère. '' - Elle ne serait pas dans cette situation si ta famille et toi aviez pris soin de la rouquine quand elle a commencé à la chasser. ''

'' - Je sais. '' A répondu Jasper calmement. '' - Merci. ''

'' - Pardon ? ''

'' - Je te remercie de l'aimer autant que tu le fais. Je sais que tes sentiments pour elle sont ceux d'un frère protecteur. ''

'' - On ne va pas être amis, suceur de sang. ''

Jasper s'est esclaffé. '' - Je ne pensais pas à cela, clébard. ''

Sa voix est devenue plus douce et pleine de regrets. '' - Mais... Je te remercie de l'aimer également... Tu es la seule personne qui est venue la voir. Depuis que tu es revenu, les rares fois où je l'ai vue, elle ressemblait davantage à l'ancienne Bella. ''

'' - Je l'aime différemment. '' C'était autant une déclaration de fait, qu'un avertissement.

'' - Je peux le voir d'après la façon dont tu la regardes. ''

'' - Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle. ''

'' - Tu ferais mieux. Si tu lui fais du mal, je n'arrêterais pas ma meute la prochaine fois. Nous allons te jeter dans le feu. Nous l'aimons. ''

'' - Nous aussi. ''

'' - Pas ton frère. ''

'' - Y compris mon frère. Il l'a quittée pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, c'est tout. ''

Un silence.

'' - Tu as autre chose à demander ? ''

'' - Une question... Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? ''

Il a soupiré. '' - Bella et moi avons combattu nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre depuis notre rencontre. Alice a eu une vision de nous deux... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps... Chaque jour de l'éternité, je vais éprouver du remord pour l'avoir attaquée, d'être passé si près de l'accident. Mais je ne peux pas rester sans elle. Voilà pourquoi elle a besoin d'être transformée. Elle veut cela... Elle est prête pour cela, et moi également. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aimer, Jacob, mais tu dois la croire quand elle dit que je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, je vais m'assurer de cela et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. ''

'' - Comment ? ''

'' - Aide-moi à l'emmener à New York. ''

'' - Pour Bella ? ''

'' - Bien sûr. ''

'' - Dans ce cas, je vais garder Charlie et ma meute à l'écart. Fais vite, sangsue, et sois reconnaissant que je ne te tue pas pour cela. ''

'' - Nous partirons dès qu'elle se réveillera. J'ai appelé Carlisle, il a dit que son esprit avait besoin de se protéger. ''

'' - Il y a quelque chose d'autre... ce n'est pas terminé n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Nous avons brûlé le corps de Victoria. C'est terminé. ''

'' - Pas pour vous deux. ''

'' - Non... c'est vrai. Carlisle m'a dit qu'Edward était là et, avec sa télépathie dérangeante, il a tout appris. Il va essayer de nous arrêter parce qu'il veut récupérer Bella. Cela va être plus difficile que de s'occuper de Victoria. C'est quand nous arriverons à New York que la vraie bataille va commencer. ''

'' - Tu ne vas pas céder, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Non. ''

'' - Bien. Je déteste tout en toi, mais je te déteste moins que lui. ''

Il a ri profondément. '' - Pourquoi donc ? ''

'' - Parce que, en fin de compte, Jasper, alors que ton frère l'a brisée, tu l'as guérie. Je te suis reconnaissant pour cela. '' Il a eu l'air dégoûté en le disant.

'' - Comme je le suis envers toi. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Parce que tu l'aimais suffisamment pour la garder en sécurité pendant tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour revenir. ''

'' - Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. ''

'' - Non, tu l'as fait pour elle, je le sais. ''

'' - Bien sûr que tu le sais, tu sais tout, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Je ne suis pas Edward. Je ne peux que ressentir tes émotions, je ne connais pas les raisons qui sont derrière. ''

'' - Tu ne fais que des suppositions. ''

'' - Vis avec ce don suffisamment longtemps et toi aussi tu vas apprendre à lire également les gens. ''

'' - Je te laisse la place. ''

Est-ce que tout cela était un rêve ? Une nouvelle fois, elle est tombée dans les ténèbres. Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas refaire surface.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix : Inspirer, expirer**

Au bout d'une heure, quand Bella s'est réveillée, elle est restée cinq minutes avant de se redresser. Elle a regardé Jasper se déplacer dans la pièce, déformé par le voile qu'elle avait devant les yeux, et il emballait ses affaires dans sa valise. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, Bella s'est frotté la tête, mais c'était simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

C'était un rêve. C'était comme un mot sur le bout de sa langue. Il était très proche, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. C'était exaspérant.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' A demandé Jasper en s'arrêtant sur la route menant à son placard.

Elle a hoché la tête et il est retourné à la préparation de ses bagages. Elle aurait dû faire elle-même ses bagages ou au moins aller dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Elle se souvenait qu'ils allaient à New York et qu'il avait tout arrangé pour qu'ils puissent le faire. Son cœur a battu à l'idée qu'elle serait bientôt comme lui. Irrévocablement sur le même pied d'égalité.

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle finalement dit et il s'est mis en face d'elle, son chemisier vert usé entre ses mains. Elle s'est sentie gênée en le voyant manipuler ses vêtements, chacun d'eux était en ruine et différent de la marque préféré d'Alice. '' - Allons-nous à New York ? ''

Il a plié soigneusement son chemisier et l'a mis dans la valise. Il s'est assis près d'elle dans la même position, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, son menton sur ses genoux. ''' - Oui. ''

'' - Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? '' Elle se souvenait seulement qu'elle avait fait un rêve... Mais était-ce un rêve ? De toute façon, quelque chose lui disait que quelque chose manquait.

Il a souri. '' - Tout ira bien, Bella. Jacob répare les dommages dans la cuisine, mais il a dit à Charlie qu'il était venu ici pour te dire au revoir parce que tu partais rendre une visite de dernière minute à Alice et qu'il avait vu des cafards. Il s'occupe de désinfecter l'endroit et Charlie va rester avec Billy. Cela l'empêchera de venir ici jusqu'à ce que la cuisine soit remise en état. ''

'' - Ne devrais-je pas lui dire au revoir ? '' Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le faire, ou même si elle voulait le faire. Ce serait difficile. Il valait mieux que Charlie croit n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que de croire qu'elle n'était jamais revenue parce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai et cela lui ferait trop de mal. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter cela. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était heureuse.

'' - J'ai forgé une lettre. Jacob dit que Charlie a été très compréhensif, qu'il pensait que c'était peut-être ce qu'il te fallait. '' Son sourire était triste.

Il avait pensé à tout... '' - Il y a autre chose ? ''

Il a hoché la tête très légèrement. '' - C'est vrai, mais avant de te le dire, je veux faire quelque chose. '' Il s'est déplacé pour s'accroupir et il s'est glissé près d'elle. '' - Dis-moi si tu as déjà ressenti quelque chose de semblable. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

'' - Mon amour pour toi. Je vais essayer de régner dans les émotions afin de ne pas déranger les autres, mais.. Je veux que tu ressentes cela avant de partir... '' Il a rampé entre ses jambes et a posé ses mains tendrement dans ses cheveux. Il l'a attirée vers lui, son front glacé contre le sien et, alors qu'elle respirait, il lui a soufflé. '' - Tu es prête, Bella chérie ? ''

Elle a secoué mentalement son esprit pour l'éclaircir après l'avoir utilisé abusivement à cause de sa proximité et d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Sa douce odeur... Sentirait-elle meilleure pour lui comme tellement de vampire le lui avait dit ? '' - Oui... ''

Elle a comparé tous les sentiments que Jasper lui envoyait à une vague de calme ou au minimum, un très léger passage de tranquillité. Ce qu'il a fait ensuite ne pourrait jamais se comparer à cela. C'était un tsunami, une tempête plus grande que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et elle l'a balayé. Elle lui a bloqué le souffle dans ses poumons et il a haleté, mais elle l'a à peine entendu. Son amour a fait éclater son cœur.

Tous ces sentiments qu'elle trouvait ringard autrefois, ou du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle les sentait, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Ils étaient réels et ceux qui pensaient comme elle l'avait fait n'avaient jamais ressenti l'amour auparavant.

Qui plus est, ce n'était pas seulement les émotions que Jasper avait pour elle, mais également l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui qui était plus grand que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle pensait que cela allait la tuer, c'était trop fort. Il s'est intensifié entre eux, se renforçant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient sur les siennes, comme un exutoire entre eux.

Il a poussé son dos contre le mur, ses mains serrant ses bras, pour la tenir debout. Il était son air. Il était son oxygène, son soleil, son monde. Il était son tout et aussi ringard que cela semblait avoir sonné plus tôt, cela ne pouvait pas être plus vrai.

L'amour a été freiné et Jasper l'a libéré, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

Elle a gémi à la perte de ses lèvres glacées et brusquement, elle s'est mise à pleurer. De grosses larmes incontrôlables qui ont mouillé ses lèvres. Elles avaient un goût de sel.

Il a touché sa joue avec tristesse. '' - Je suis désolé, c'était une mauvaise idée. ''

Elle a secoué sa tête. C'était une merveilleuse idée. '' - Non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est seulement que... ''

'' - Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? ''

'' - Cela a été extraordinaire. '' A-t-elle ri.

Il a ricané, mais il a abruptement cessé en baissant les yeux. Il a sifflé sous son souffle, comme s'il avait reçu un choc horrible avec quelque chose. '' - Nous allons te transformer. '' Ses doigts ont effleuré ses bras.

Elle a baissé les yeux et elle a vu des contusions fraîches toutes noires en forme de mains sur ses bras. '' - C'est un accident. '' A-t-elle déclaré avec force.

'' - C'est toujours un accident... ''

À présent que ses lèvres n'étaient plus sur les siennes, ou n'importe où ailleurs, elle pouvait de nouveau penser clairement. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire, Jasper ? ''

Son magnifique visage s'est plissé de chagrin.'' - Edward sait. Tout. Il est là-bas et nous attend. Il veut que tu lui reviennes, Bella. ''

Elle a tressailli, s'attendant à ce que la déchirure dans sa poitrine commence à la faire souffrir à l'idée de le revoir, à l'idée qu'il la voulait, même si cela lui semblait farfelu, mais la déchirure n'est pas venue. Au lieu de cela, elle a essayé de faire disparaître la souffrance sur le front et les lèvres de Jasper avec ses doigts. Il s'est déplacé suffisamment pour rompre le contact, mettant de la distance entre eux.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper. ''

'' - Cela pourrait ne pas être suffisant. ''

'' - Comment cela pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? Alice... ''

'' - Les visions d'Alice changent en fonction des choix de chacun, tu le sais. '' A-t-il craché brutalement, la douleur ne le quittant pas, la faisant souffrir, la sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine l'accablant autant que l'avaient fait ses sentiments d'amour.

'' - Je t'ai choisi. ''

Il s'est adouci. '' - Tu n'as pas à décider maintenant. ''

'' - J'ai décidé quand tu es revenu, avant même que j'apprenne que j'avais un choix. ''

'' - Je sais que tu es sûre de toi, je peux le sentir. ''

'' - Mais ? ''

'' - Les choses peuvent changer. Tu peux le regarder et changer d'avis. '' Il lui a pris les mains avec plus de douceur que nécessaire. '' - Bella, une des facettes de l'être humain est qu'il est capable de changer et de se développer. Tu pourrais te développer avec Edward. Tu ne peux pas le faire avec moi, je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui... nous l'avons déjà prouvé. Je t'ai presque tuée deux fois cette année... en moins de six mois et je veux te tuer en ce moment, je le veux tellement... '' Il a dégluti avec difficulté.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle savait ce qu'il était et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait être. Être comme lui pour être avec lui dans tous les sens du terme. '' - Où veux-tu en venir ? ''

'' - Tu es seulement humaine. Et peu importe qui tu choisiras, pour n'importe quelle raison, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Je serais toujours là. Tu sais combien je t'aime à présent. ''

'' - Jasper... ''

'' - Si tu veux de moi, dis-le-moi après avoir vu Edward. ''

Des larmes de colère l'ont saisi. '' - Tu _sens_ tout ce que je ressens ! Comment ce fait-il que tu ne puisses pas sentir cela ? J'ai besoin que tu ressentes cela plus que tout ! Comment peux-tu douter de moi ? ''

'' - Je n'ai aucun doute, Bella, mais je sais comment cela fonctionne. Tu es restée loin d'Edward, peut-être... '' Il a secoué la tête. '' - Les sentiments peuvent changer, Bella, peu importe à quel point ils sont forts pour l'instant. ''

'' - Et tu peux changer d'avis à mon sujet... ''

'' - Je te l'ai dit, ma chérie, les vampires ne changent pas. ''

Elle a levé les mains. '' - Alors que veux-tu dire ? Que j'ai changé une fois d'avis entre les frères et que je pourrais le faire encore une fois ? ''

'' - C'est... ''

'' - Jasper, je t'aime ! Je sais à quel point tu m'aimes et tu sais combien je t'aime. Tu ne pourras pas modifier cela et si cela t'inquiète, transforme-moi maintenant ! ''

Brusquement, il a sauté hors du lit en la soutenant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre le mur opposé. Il a sifflé d'un air tendu. '' - Bella. '' Il a soupiré doucement. '' - Je ne peux pas faire cela ! Ne me demande pas de faire cela, je vais te vider entièrement ! ''

'' - J'ai confiance en toi. ''

Il a relâché sa position, mais n'a pas bougé. '' - Voilà pourquoi je sais que nous sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Tu me fais confiance quand personne d'autre ne le fait et je te vois d'une façon que personne ne comprend. Tu feras un puissant vampire, Bella. Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde, tu appartiens au nôtre. Mais tu es toujours humaine... Rien ne doit être décidé pour l'instant. Souviens-toi, c'était lui que tu voulais. Mais je dois être certain qu'aucun sentiment ne va se réveiller quand tu le verras. Je dois être sûr que tu ne regretteras pas de l'avoir quitté. ''

'' - Jasper... '' A-t-elle commencé, trouvant sa résolution stupide, mais il est intervenu.

'' - Fais-moi plaisir, chérie. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et a croisé les bras, s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle allait se plier à son désir, mais sa résolution n'allait pas faiblir. Elle _allait_ devenir un vampire et elle _traverserait_ l'éternité avec lui. Rien ne l'arrêterait, même pas Edward.

Il était temps qu'on la laisse faire ses propres choix.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze : Bienvenue à la maison**

Bella n'a pas demandé à Jasper où il avait trouvé une voiture. Elle était élégante, noire et rapide. C'était les seules choses qu'elle savait à son sujet, cela et le fait qu'elle était capable d'atteindre trois cent vingt kilomètres à l'heure en quelques secondes, ce qu'il a mis immédiatement à profit.

Elle a essayé de ne pas regarder par la fenêtre, sa façon de conduire la rendant anxieuse. Tous les vampires conduisaient vite. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ils étaient toujours pressés puisqu'ils avaient l'éternité. Pourtant les arbres défilaient à toute allure, laissant place bien trop vite aux grands bâtiments de la ville, le soleil était toujours très bas en ce début de matinée.

Jasper avait appelé Alice avant notre départ pour lui demander quelles seraient les conditions météorologiques et elle lui avait assuré que ce serait raisonnablement nuageux. Il avait réservé le premier vol possible en partance par mesure de précaution, mais également parce qu'Alice le lui avait demandé. Elle perdait foi en ses visions.

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, tu me rends mal à l'aise. ''

Elle a baissé les yeux sur sa jambe qui tressautait, mais bien sûr, c'était de ses émotions auxquelles il faisait allusion. '' - Je suis désolée, Jasper. J'essaye de... ne pas penser. '' Ne pas penser à ce qui allait arriver, ne pas penser à Edward. C'était plus difficile que cela ne l'avait été quand il l'avait quittée, parce qu'elle n'était plus à lui, elle appartenait entièrement à quelqu'un d'autre. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour leur rendre la vie difficile ?

'' - Puis-je te calmer ? ''

'' - Quand as-tu eu besoin de demander ? ''

'' - À chaque fois que tu es anxieuse, tu deviens très susceptible. Souviens-toi de la chambre d'hôtel. ''

Elle se souvenait... Quand elle avait craqué sous la pression à cause de son inquiétude pour la famille alors qu'il essayait de l'endormir. Elle s'était mise en colère et avait claqué la porte de la chambre à coucher. Elle s'était sentie mal plus tard pour cela.

'' - Je suis désolée. ''

Il a souri sans quitter la route des yeux, pas comme s'il avait réellement besoin de les garder sur elle, mais cela l'aidait à la calmer. '' - Ne le sois pas. ''

'' - Peux-tu me faire dormir ? ''

'' - Tout ce que tu veux, Bella chérie. ''

Brusquement léthargique, elle s'est penchée pour saisir le levier entre son siège et le côté de la portière pour positionner son siège à l'horizontale. Elle s'est endormie dès l'instant où elle a laissé son corps se détendre, mais elle a senti de la fraîcheur sur sa main puis des doigts se nouant souplement avec les siens.

Quand Jasper a doucement poussé une vague pour la réveiller, elle a regardé les chiffres rouges de l'horloge du tableau de bord. Il fallait normalement une bonne trentaine de minutes pour gagner l'aéroport, mais ils y étaient arrivés en moins de quinze selon elle. Elle a soupiré, mais n'a pas dit un mot pour le réprimander.

Grâce à son toucher, elle était bien réveillée et avec les quelques sacs qu'ils avaient apportés, ils sont allés dans la grande bâtisse blanche, ils ont passé la sécurité, les adultes et les enfants, les valises et les bavardages et ont sauté dans les escaliers mécaniques bien qu'ils marchaient trois fois plus vite que lui.

Jasper a vérifié les annonces de départ toujours en mouvement au-dessus d'un long comptoir avec quelques employés assis derrière et portant de faux sourires sur le visage. Ils sont passés devant pour aller s'asseoir dans le coin le plus éloigné, dans des sièges confortablement incurvés et assez loin des autres personnes, celles qui portaient des costumes d'hommes d'affaires et qui tapaient sur leurs ordinateurs portables.

'' - Nous avons une demi-heure d'attente. '' Lui a-t-il dit.

Elle a regardé par les fenêtres qui, comme chez les Cullen, servaient elles-mêmes de murs. Elle a observé les avions qui décollaient. Tous les bruits qu'elle avait ignorés lors de ses réflexions initiales se sont transformés en vagues murmures, comme quand quelqu'un n'y faisait pas attention, espérant le silence.

'' - Comment te sens-tu ? '' Lui a-t-elle demandé doucement. Même si quelqu'un avait été assis à côté d'elle, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais lui pouvait. '' - Comment peux-tu supporter toutes ses émotions ? '' Elle n'allait pas le dire, mais elle s'était demandé la même chose avec Edward, comment il pouvait supporter d'entendre les pensées de chacun pendant toute la journée. Elle avait supposé que c'était comme le bruit des avions, à la longue, il avait appris à faire la sourde oreille, c'était revenu à la normale.

'' - Des années et des années de formation. ''

C'était tout. La conversation s'est terminée là et ils n'ont pas parlé pendant le reste de la demi-heure. Ils n'ont même pas parlé dans l'avion. C'était quelque chose que Bella aimait avec Jasper. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de remplir le silence avec une conversation. Ils se sont détendus en restant assis sur leurs sièges, elle était à proximité du hublot et a regardé le sol en béton se déplacer lentement en dessous d'elle. Alors qu'ils volaient de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, Jasper a sorti une tablette de chewing-gum de la poche de sa veste. Il le lui a tendu.

Elle l'a remercié et a déballé la tablette rose. Bientôt ses oreilles ont commencé à se boucher alors qu'ils grimpaient dans les nuages.

Bella était perdue dans ses propres pensées et qui se rapportaient à l'inquiétude sous-jacente qu'elle ressentait au sujet de la réaction de ceux auxquels ils s'apprêtaient à faire face. Ils se tenaient la main sur l'accoudoir entre eux. Son gant de cuir empêchait sa main de devenir trop froide. Il n'était pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter quand il était allongé dans le lit avec elle, mais il lui avait dit que sa main pourrait avoir des engelures si elle ne le lâchait pas régulièrement afin de fléchir les doigts pour rétablir la circulation du sang. Le problème avec cela, c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas le laisser s'éloigner d'elle. C'était un réconfort autre que sa capacité et elle aimait le ressentir.

Les nuages s'étiraient de tous les côtés de l'appareil, le soleil haut dans le ciel les peignant d'une belle teinte dorée. Elle a noté que la couleur correspondait parfaitement à la couleur des yeux de Jasper.

Il a frotté son pouce contre le sien alors qu'il se penchait en arrière pour faire semblant de dormir. Elle a craché son chewing-gum dans son enveloppe argentée et l'a rangé dans sa poche pour le jeter plus tard, elle a ensuite posé sa tête sur son épaule de marbre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'est réellement endormi, sans son aide, la tête toujours sur son épaule.

Lorsque l'avion a atterri, Jasper a embrassé sa tête, le froid soudain de ses lèvres l'a réveillé. Elle a étiré son corps engourdi et lui a souri. Il lui a souri en retour, mais il était tendu. Alors qu'il embrassait ses lèvres un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, elle a eu l'impression qu'il pensait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il serait en mesure de le faire. Il n'y avait que l'urgence qu'elle était capable de détecter en lui. Elle n'a pas aimé cela. Elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle se souvenait qu'Edward faisait la même chose.

Une fois qu'ils sont sortis du terminal, Bella a trébuché. Non seulement parce qu'elle était naturellement maladroite, mais parce qu'à l'extérieur des détecteurs de métaux, se trouvait la famille. Carlisle tenait la main d'Esmé, le chagrin gravé sur leurs visages parfaits, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur soif. Alice, ses lumineux yeux dorés sur Edward comme pour lire ses émotions, son regard flottant quelque part dans le futur. Bella a toutefois rencontré le regard fixe d'Edward et elle a resserré son emprise sur Jasper. Elle savait qu'il accordait une attention particulière à toutes les émotions qui passaient à travers elle et elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter à ce sujet parce que tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était l'extrême bonheur de voir leur famille.

L'expression d'Edward était déchirante, mais cela ne l'a en aucune façon fait se sentir mal, pas de la façon dont elle l'aurait été si elle avait été amoureuse de lui et, afin de ne pas inquiéter Jasper avec cela, elle a regardé les autres derrière lui. Alice était devenue rayonnante en se tournant vers eux en extase.

Quelques secondes après avoir passé les détecteurs de métaux, Esmé l'avait dans ses bras, sanglotant sans larmes dans ses cheveux comme si elle avait attendu des années avant de pouvoir le faire.

'' - Bella, notre Bella ! ''

Elle lui a tapoté le dos en retour, ses yeux se mettant à la piquer avec la joie qui la submergeait. Sa famille... Elle était enfin avec eux et brusquement, Edward n'a plus eu d'importance. Elle a savouré le fait qu'ils ne la détestaient pas et, avec cette découverte et son bonheur, ses yeux se sont éclaircis et ses larmes ont arrêté de l'étouffer alors que Carlisle lui tapotait l'épaule.

'' - Arrête cela, Jasper, je ne veux pas de retransmission. ''

Bella et Esmé se sont séparées et tout le monde a regardé Edward qui fusillait du regard Jasper après son éclat, une fureur comme elle n'en avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps émanait de lui, même sa voix de velours était devenue grossière.

'' - Ce n'était pas pour toi, c'était pour Bella. ''

'' - Ça va aller, Jasper. '' lui a-t-elle assuré.

Le souffle irrégulier d'Edward a ralenti, mais ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. '' - Nous allons parler de cela à la maison. ''

'' - Oh, Edward. '' C'est écriée Alice d'un air exaspéré. Elle l'a poussé sur le côté avant de venir étreindre Bella. Elle était étonnamment dynamique, même dans les pires circonstances tout comme un lutin devait l'être. '' - Bienvenue à la maison, Bella. ''

Elle a brisé l'influence de Jasper et s'est pendue au cou de sa meilleure amie. '' - Alice... ''

'' - Chut, Bella. '' A-t-elle chuchoté, saisissant ses épaules pour la repousser afin de l'avoir directement dans sa ligne de mire. '' - Je savais. Je savais que c'était la façon dont c'était censé être. Je ne suis pas offensée et tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus. Tu as un grand homme. ''

Sa gorge s'est serrée, mais elle a balbutié à travers ses larmes. '' - Je t'aime, Alice. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, tu es une humaine ridicule. Aller viens, rentrons à la maison. '' Elle a passé son bras en bandoulière sur son épaule et elle s'est dirigée vers le tapis du cercle à bagages.

Personne n'a parlé pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parking, ni quand ils sont montés à l'intérieur de l'extravagante voiture rouge qui les attendait. C'était comme un jeu que les enfants jouaient avec les adultes, le jeu du silence, entièrement édifié afin que les parents ne puissent pas avoir de maux de tête. Mais le silence qu'ils jouaient avait une orientation complètement différente. C'était afin que personne ne puisse se battre, à savoir, Edward et Jasper.

Jasper et Alice sont restés fermement à côté d'elle, contraignant Edward à prendre le volant d'une voiture vert néon dans l'emplacement d'à côté.

Une seule phrase a été dite pendant le trajet.

Esmé, dans le siège passager avant leur a jeté un regard à travers le miroir de courtoisie et leur a offert un bref sourire. '' - Cela s'est passé mieux que je ne le pensais. '' Sa tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère avec un trait d'humour a été triste.

Bella a remarqué la réaction d'Alice. Bien que son état second ait été de courte durée, quand elle s'est concentrée sur l'appui-tête en face d'elle, elle a froncé les sourcils. Ce qui a répondu à sa question.

La vraie bataille était sur le point de commencer. Elle aurait voulu être Victoria afin de pouvoir se battre contre Edward.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze : La bataille réelle**

La maison était à une heure de route. Ils ont roulé sur une longue route d'aspect ancienne jusqu'au milieu d'une vieille ville pour prendre une autre route qui menait à une maison d'aspect encore plus ancienne. Elle était de style victorien. Elle avait trois étages et des bardeaux bruns, une partie du toit avait disparu ou avait cédé lors d'une tempête dans le passé. L'allée était envahie de mauvaises herbes.

'' - Esmé a fait des merveilles. C'était une vraie ruine lorsque nous l'avons acheté. '' A dit Carlisle affectueusement en arrêtant le moteur.

Bella a souri poliment. '' - Elle est charmante. ''

'' - Merci. '' A dit Esmé en se tournant dans son siège pour la regarder en face. Elle a aperçu la voiture à travers la fenêtre arrière et Bella a entendu le crissement des pneus d'Edward. '' - Tu nous as manqué. ''

Elle s'est mordu la lèvre à ses douces paroles avant de répondre avec affection. '' - Vous m'avez également manqué. ''

Edward est passé devant eux, sans les regarder, leur faisant simplement signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

'' - Et c'est parti. '' A dit Carlisle.

'' - Il ne va pas se battre avec Jasper, pas vrai ? '' A-t-elle demandé à Alice.

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Il change trop rapidement d'idée. ''

Ils sont sortis dans l'air frais qui a balayé ses joues trop chaudes. Elle s'est alors dit à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour Jasper d'être avec elle toute la journée dans des espaces clos. Le crépuscule s'installait et elle a ressenti une petite lueur d'espoir. C'était l'instant de la journée le plus simple pour eux.

Ils ont formé une file dans la petite entrée et l'odeur de moisi a chatouillé son nez. Carlisle s'est tourné au pied de l'endroit où se trouvait un élégant escalier. Il leur a fait un signe de tête avant de monter avec Esmé.

Alice est passée par une porte sur la gauche et elle a gardé une main sur la poignée. '' - Bonne chance. '' A-t-elle murmuré en bondissant pour embrasser le nez de Bella avant de se tourner pour embrasser la joue de Jasper. Elle a souri en montrant ses dents avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Jasper a posé sa main ouverte sur le bas de son dos. ''- S'il devait me tuer, elle ne nous aurait pas laissés seuls. '' Il avait l'air amusé, mais cela n'a rien fait pour la réconforter.

Amadouée par la lumière réconfortante de la lampe, elle a marché avec lui jusqu'à la chambre sur leur droite, laissant la porte ouverte derrière eux. Il était inutile de la fermer puisque les autres pouvaient tout entendre. Elle préférait de cette façon, juste au cas où...

La chambre était vide, il n'y avait pas un seul meuble qui l'occupait. Elle a été déconcertée jusqu'à ce que Jasper lui dise alors.

'' - Edward a perdu son sang-froid. Il a tout détruit hier. ''

Edward a sifflé et elle a remarqué qu'il se trouvait dans l'endroit le plus sombre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et regardait par une fenêtre d'angle, son avant-bras contre la vitre. Il avait les mains fermées en poings.

'' - C'est la vérité. '' A insisté Jasper.

'' - Tu m'avais juré, Jasper, tu m'avais dit que tu n'irais pas auprès d'elle. Te souviens-tu m'avoir dit qu'elle était à moi ? ''

'' - Tu sais que je m'en souviens. Nous n'oublions pas. ''

'' - Je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ta mémoire, ou c'est peut-être simplement ta loyauté. ''

Il s'est avancé, son calme a glissé, remplacé par la rage. Bella a résisté à l'envie de faire un pas vers lui. Un pas de plus et sa colère la ferait voir rouge. Situé juste en dessous, elle était inquiète. Jasper n'avait jamais lâché le contrôle de ses émotions.

'' - Ma loyauté n'est pas en cause. ''

Edward s'est déplacé si rapidement qu'elle n'a rien vu. Un sourire crispé et cruel s'est étiré sur ses lèvres. '' - Alors pourquoi, mon cher frère, es-tu avec la femme que j'aime ? ''

'' - Alice a vu cela et tu le savais. ''

'' - Tu avais promis. '' A-t-il rugi en atteignant ses limites, Bella a bronché. Elle n'avait jamais vu Edward tellement en colère, tellement hors de contrôle. Il lui faisait peur.

'' - Tu l'as quittée. '' A hurlé Jasper en retour, mais pas aussi fort. '' - De quel droit te permets-tu à présent de passer ta colère sur nous ? Regarde-toi, Edward et regarde-là ! Tu lui fais peur ! ''

Edward a regardé dans sa direction, une lueur dans les yeux. '' - Alors calme-toi et envoie-lui cela. Il est évident que tu peux changer les émotions et que tu as changé les siennes envers toi... ''

'' - Je ne fais pas cela ! ''

Il l'a ignoré. '' - Tu savais que j'étais parti _uniquement_ pour assurer sa sécurité ! Je ne l'aurais jamais quittée si j'avais su que cela la mettrait encore plus en danger. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon propre frère allait intervenir. Tu es plus dangereux pour elle que je le suis ! ''

Il a hoché la tête, ne contestant pas cette logique. '' - Tu as raison. Voilà pourquoi Carlisle... ''

'' - Carlisle ne la changera pas, je ne vais pas le permettre ! Pense à ce que tu fais, Jasper. Tu vas emporter sa mortalité ! ''

'' - Elle veut cela, Edward. '' A-t-il dit doucement, mais avec une force croissante.

'' - Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut ! Elle n'a aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle va s'embarquer ! ''

Avec la fureur de Jasper, la sienne a été en pleine expansion, il avait été trop loin. Bella s'est dirigée vers lui, ses orteils rencontrant le bout de ses chaussures. Elle l'a fusillé du regard et quand elle a vu son visage s'adoucir, le ressentiment qui s'était construit en elle s'est effondré. Son ton a été aussi doux que le sien, mais plus rude que celui de Jasper.

'' - Ne me dis pas ce que je veux, Edward. ''

La façon dont il l'a regardée lui a fait se demander s'il l'avait entendue, mais bien sûr, il l'avait fait, il entendait tout ce qu'elle disait, elle ne pourrait jamais parler suffisamment bas pour qu'il _ne_ l'entende _pas_. Il l'a tout simplement mémorisé pendant un laps de temps incommensurable, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Tranquillement, ses doigts ont effleuré sa mâchoire et ses cheveux.

Elle était partagée entre l'envie de l'étreindre et de s'éloigner de lui. Au lieu de cela, elle a choisi de rester là.

Tout ce qu'elle avait craint de ressentir en le voyant ne s'est pas produit, elle avait eu tort. Il n'y avait pas eu de douleur, pas de désir. Il n'y avait rien et ce n'était pas dû à une manipulation de Jasper. Il avait voulu le savoir autant qu'elle, probablement même plus qu'elle. Elle a ressenti une quantité non négligeable de plaisir à cette constatation.

Edward a fermé les yeux et a posé sa tête sur la sienne. Il a tremblé en sanglotant, les larmes qu'il ne pourrait jamais verser dans les yeux. '' - Tu ne m'aimes plus. ''

Son chagrin l'a profondément choqué. Elle se souciait incontestablement de lui. '' - Si. ''

'' - Mais tu aimes encore plus Jasper. '' C'était une déclaration, un fait.

'' - Je t'aime... comme un frère. ''

Il s'est éloigné d'elle pour glisser vers le mur. '' - Je t'aime plus que cela. ''

Elle a senti ses yeux s'écarquiller d'incrédulité. '' - Tu ne voulais plus de moi ! Tu es celui qui m'a quitté ! ''

Il a reculé comme si elle l'avait giflé, pas comme si cela aurait eu beaucoup d'impact si elle l'avait fait. '' - Je l'ai fait pour ta sécurité. Tu n'étais pas en sécurité avec nous, Bella. Tu es un être humain. ''

'' - Plus pour très longtemps ! ''

'' - Je ne te laisserais pas mettre fin à ta vie ! ''

Trois secondes ont passé. Le reste est arrivé tellement vite que le cerveau de Bella a été trop lent avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Edward avait disparu et derrière elle, il y a eu un grand fracas de bois brisé et un craquement de tonnerre.

Du coin de l'œil elle a repéré un petit corps volant vers elle et la balançant dans ses bras froids, une brise passant sur elle alors qu'elle était enlevée de la chambre et qu'elle était placée dans une autre à l'étage au-dessus.

Elle a été posée sur un grand matelas de mousse, au milieu de vêtements coûteux et de magazines, de choses gaies et lumineuses. Elle a attendu dans l'expectative le retour de son cœur et de son estomac.

Alice l'a examinée pour voir si elle avait reçu des blessures pendant sa fuite. Après avoir inspecté ses bras, ses jambes et son cou, elle s'est assise les jambes croisées devant elle.

Cela avait à peine pris une minute.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' A-t-elle demandé même si ce qu'elle voulait réellement savoir c'était pourquoi.

Alice a compris le sens de sa question. '' - Jasper a dû penser à quelque chose, cela a été une décision d'une demi-seconde. ''

'' - Est-il... Sont-ils bien ? ''

'' - J'ai entendu Carlisle les séparer. Il le fallait, Edward n'aurait pas arrêté... ''

Des frissons ont glissé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Edward était presque impossible à vaincre. Il voyait le déplacement de ses adversaires avant qu'ils ne le fassent. Jasper était un meilleur combattant d'autre part, mais il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. ''

Elle pouvait imaginer la scène comme si elle la voyait. Edward se précipitant sur Jasper, le clouant au mur et le déchirant. Jasper...

'' - Jasper... ''

'' - Va très bien. Je suis certaine qu'il est plus inquiet pour toi. ''

Elle a secoué la tête de désespoir et l'a laissé tomber dans ses mains. Elle n'était pas celle pour qui il devrait s'inquiéter. Edward était allé après lui, pas après elle. '' - C'est entièrement de ma faute. Je fais du mal à ta famille. ''

Alice a soupiré avec irritation. '' - Combien de fois dois-je te le dire, Bella ? Notre famille est forte. Tu fais partie de notre famille, tu ne peux pas nous briser. Edward va passer à travers cela. ''

'' - L'as-tu vu ? ''

'' - Non, son avenir est un peu trouble en ce moment... '' Elle a eu l'air agacée. '' - Mais je connais mon frère. Il t'aime et il va apprendre à t'aimer comme Emmett et moi le faisons. Nous voulons que Jasper et toi soyez heureux. Ne laisse pas Edward t'influencer. ''

Elle lui a touché l'épaule et Bella a levé la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas repousser ses sentiments de culpabilité et de peur.

'' - Tu veux cela, pas vrai ? Jasper ? Tu le veux ? ''

'' - Plus que tout. ''

'' - Alors laisse-nous traiter avec Edward. Tout cela va prendre fin maintenant, personne ne va nous arrêter. Concentre-toi sur ta... ''

'' - Rénovation ? ''

Elle a rayonné. '' - Oui, tes rénovations. Carlisle veut parler avec toi à ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux te dire ce qu'il va te dire. Il va te donner de la morphine. Il pense que sa puissance va atténuer la douleur et il veut t'avertir que lorsque tu te réveilleras, tes yeux seront rouges pour les deux premiers mois pendant que ton corps va brûler ton sang. Nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que tu te souviennes de tout, mais personne ne sait de quelle façon va se faire ta transformation. Tu as été étrange dès le départ. '' A-t-elle ri doucement.

Bella s'est mise à rire avec elle, mais il est sorti plutôt nerveux, une bonne partie de son esprit était en bas avec Jasper et Edward. Elle gérerait ce qu'elle pourrait pendant que Carlisle s'occuperait d'eux. '' - Des yeux rouges pendant quelques mois ? ''

'' - Trois au pire. Ce n'est pas si mal que cela. Tu vas vivre éternellement, quelques mois, ce n'est rien. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - C'est vrai... '' Quelques mois avec les yeux rouges et une soif inextinguible pour l'éternité, c'était un bon compromis pour avoir Jasper. ''

'' - C'est agréable de t'avoir à la maison, Bella. ''

Ses yeux ont fait le tour de l'étrange pièce. Elle était dans une chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant avec une amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps. Très peu de monde se serait considéré être à la maison, mais Bella l'était. '' - Cela fait plaisir d'être à la maison. ''

'' - Jasper. '' A dit Alice et Bella a tourné la tête pour regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Quelques mois plus tôt, sa brusque apparition lui aurait fait peur. Au fil du temps, cela lui était devenu quelque chose d'habituel. Cela lui semblait étrange quand ils essayaient d'agir comme des humains à cause d'elle. Il n'y avait rien de plus insultant.

'' - Bella. '' A-t-il soufflé, ses yeux angoissés posés uniquement sur elle. '' - Je suis désolé, si j'avais su... ''

'' - Jasper. '' A gémi Alice. '' - Elle va bien. Aucun dommage n'a été fait. Il n'y avait pas danger pour elle, seulement pour toi. ''

'' - Aucun dommage n'a été fait ? '' A-t-il répété d'un air hébété en l'apercevant. '' - Edward me déteste. ''

Alice a voleté à ses côtés. '' - Il ne te déteste pas. Il déteste ce que tu as fait. Si ce n'était pas pour mes visions, tout cela nous aurait pris au dépourvu. Oui, il aurait pu te tuer, mais il aurait dû se préparer à la perdre. Je l'ai prévenu. Nous l'avons tous fait. ''

Dans le silence qui a suivi, le tintement des touches d'ivoire a pu être entendu d'en bas, le son, doucereux et violent, l'a frappé dans l'estomac. Edward jouait sa berceuse.

'' - Je vais lui en donner un, de combat. '' A murmuré Alice se sortant de la pièce avec colère. Alice n'était jamais sortie d'une pièce en marchant avec une telle fureur, mais c'était un détail mineur par rapport à son expression inquiétante.

Jasper a regardé Bella attentivement, surveillant ses émotions, mais il n'y avait rien à redire. Elle ressentait seulement du remord. Pour Edward.

''- Bella... ''

'' - Pour lui... '' A-t-elle répondu automatiquement. '' - Je me sens mal pour lui. Je sais comment je me sentais quand il m'a quittée... '' Elle s'est mordu la lèvre en prenant soin de ne pas faire couler le sang. '' - À quoi as-tu pensé pour le mettre dans une telle fureur ? ''

Il a tressailli. '' - Un souvenir. Je pensais au moment où j'avais essayé de te tuer et que Jacob m'avait stoppé. De ce qui se serait passé si le clébard n'avait pas été à l'écoute. C'était stupide de ma part. J'aurais dû garder un meilleur contrôle sur mes émotions. '' Il s'est déplacé et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder alors qu'il se tenait debout devant la fenêtre sur sa gauche.

L'obscurité extérieure faisait briller son reflet aussi clairement que s'il était devant un miroir sombre. Elle a remarqué à quel point il était grand et mince, elle a réalisé à quel point il avait l'air d'un soldat... son passé ne l'ayant jamais pleinement quitté dans son existence de vampire.

Elle s'est approchée de lui et s'est sentie immédiatement insuffisante, douloureusement ordinaire. Cela a été une erreur parce qu'il a ensuite regardé son reflet avec tristesse et un peu de frustration dans le miroir. Elle a rougi et a détourné les yeux.

Jasper est venu derrière elle, lui a pris tendrement le menton et l'a fait faire face à son reflet. Cela a été douloureux. Même en tant que vampire, comment pourrait-elle se comparer à lui ?

'' - Bella, regarde-nous. ''

'' - J'ai vu. ''

'' - Tu nous vois. '' A-t-il corrigé. '' - Tu ne le vois pas, mais je suis couvert de cicatrices. Tes yeux humains sont trop faibles pour distinguer ces défauts. ''

Cicatrices ou pas, elle ne le trouvait pas moins incroyable. En quoi cela pouvait-il être un défaut ? '' - Cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. ''

'' - Tu es belle. Dans tous les sens du terme. Crois-moi, Bella chérie, tu vas toujours me surpasser. ''

'' - J'en doute. ''

'' - Pas moi et si tu as encore des doutes, je te suggère de demander à Alice. Elle te le dira. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire, Jasper ? ''

'' - Que tu es exquise. Je suis imparfait. Je t'aime, peu importe ce que tu choisiras... ''

'' - Ne nous vois-tu pas ? ''

Il s'est légèrement approché. '' - Si, je nous vois. ''

Elle a répété ce qu'il avait dit. '' - Tu es exquis. Je suis imparfaite. Je vais t'aimer, peu importe ce que tu choisiras. ''

'' - Bella... ''

'' - J'ai fait mon choix. Fait le tien. Veux-tu de moi ? '' Son cœur a accéléré à la pensée qu'il pourrait dire non, que tout cela était une erreur. Que ferait-elle alors ? Retourner à Forks ? Rester avec son père ? Si c'était trop pénible d'y aller, irait-elle à Jacksonville pour vivre avec sa mère ? Peut-être qu'elle ne le ferait pas non plus... Elle ne survivrait pas à un autre chagrin, elle allait sûrement mourir.

Il a souri et a penché sa tête sur son cou. Il a passé ses lèvres fraîches sur la fine couche de peau. Il a passé ses lèvres sur son oreille et a murmuré sa déclaration suivante. '' - Toujours. Cela n'a jamais été un choix. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize : Les morceaux**

Bella dormait dans le lit d'Alice. Il était le seul de la maison et comme il ne lui était d'aucune utilité, il avait donc été facile de comprendre pour quelle raison il était là, elle l'avait su depuis des jours. Est-ce que cela ne faisait seulement que quelques jours qu'elle le savait ?

Alice savait qu'elle allait venir. Quel fardeau cela devait être de voir l'avenir en constante évolution. Si Bella avait su ce qu'il allait être... Est-ce que ses choix auraient été les mêmes ?

Alice, Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis la veille pour aller chasser pour les deux prochains jours. Ce qui la laissait seule avec son petit ami et son ex, pas une combinaison qu'une jeune fille voudrait, en particulier celles qui sortaient avec des vampires furieux.

Jasper n'avait pas quitté son côté de toute la nuit. Il était resté dans la même position que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Son dos était contre la tête du lit, les bras sur sa poitrine, son maillot blanc soulignant toutes les facettes de son torse. Il la regardait comme s'il ne s'ennuyait jamais et elle ressentait la même chose en le regardant.

'' - Bonjour. '' L'a-t-il salué.

Elle a souri. '' - Bonjour. ''

'' - Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner ? ''

'' - Y a-t-il quelque chose ? ''

Il a eu l'air contrit. '' - Non, mais je suis prêt à sortir et à te prendre ce que tu veux. Juste me dire le nom. ''

Elle a réfléchi puis a haussé les épaules. '' - Des œufs seraient bien. ''

'' - Ce sera donc des œufs. Veux-tu venir ou cela ira si tu restes avec Edward ? ''

'' - Tu nous fais confiance ? ''

'' - Je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas le faire. Je fais toujours confiance à Edward et je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas te faire confiance. ''

Elle a hoché la tête pensivement, pas du tout surprise. Elle se souvenait de la nuit dernière, du combat, de leur conversation, de Jasper chantant de vieilles chansons de son époque à son oreille. ''- Je dois parler seule avec Edward. ''

Il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête. '' - Alors fait-le. Combien de temps dois-je être parti ? ''

Elle a ri. '' - Aussi longtemps que bon te semble, Monsieur Hale. Ne me fait pas attendre trop longtemps. ''

'' - Très bien, Madame Swan. Tu as une heure. '' Il l'a embrassé sur les lèvres et est descendu du lit.

Elle s'est levée et s'est rendue dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle s'est douchée et ensuite s'est habillée avec une jupe noire et un haut vert clair, des vêtements seulement convenables pour Alice, mais très bien par rapport aux normes de Bella, puis elle s'est approchée des escaliers. Elle s'est arrêtée au sommet en entendant les voix de Jasper et d'Edward. Elle avait supposé que Jasper était déjà parti, mais il est probable qu'il l'avait attendu afin qu'elle puisse avoir une heure complète avec Edward.

'' - Je ne t'ai pas trahi. '' A dit Jasper. '' - Et elle non plus. ''

'' - Où elle aurait pu se tromper... ''

'' - J'aimerais rejeter entièrement la faute sur toi, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle est un aimant pour le danger. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait trouver un moyen de tomber dans les bras d'un autre monstre et d'avoir la chance d'atterrir dans la même famille. ''

'' - La chance ? ''

'' - C'est mieux que de se retrouver avec son bâtard comme Alice me l'a raconté. ''

Jasper est ensuite resté tranquille. '' - Tu n'acceptes toujours pas cela ? ''

'' - C'est difficile. '' A-t-il craché. '' - Elle est tout pour moi. ''

'' - Elle est également tout pour moi. ''

'' - Mais tu vas pouvoir vivre en sachant qu'elle t'était destinée. J'ai attendu plus de cent ans pour elle. Pour _elle._ Tu avais Alice... ''

'' - J'aime Alice, mais nous savions tous les deux que cela ne durerait que le temps que je trouve Bella. ''

'' - Mais tu l'as eue. Tu as eu quelqu'un. Alice ne peut même plus voir mon avenir à présent... ''

Alice ne pouvait pas voir son avenir ? Plus du tout ? Elle avait dit qu'il était brumeux... Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce que les visions d'Alice déclinaient ? Jasper lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le sien propre. Bella a retenu son souffle et, aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'est assise sur la plus haute marche.

'' - Elle ne peut pas te voir parce que tu ne peux pas te remettre de Bella. Tu n'as rien surmonté. Il doit y avoir des changements. Je comprends ton chagrin, mais je t'ai toujours dit que c'est le bonheur de Bella qui passerait en premier. Elle est heureuse à présent et elle continuera à l'être quand elle sera un vampire. Si tu ne peux pas être heureux pour nous, fais-le pour elle. ''

'' - Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'embarques ? ''

'' - Oui. ''

'' - Non. Non, tu ne le sais pas. Ce n'est pas facile d'être avec un humain. Tu vas souffrir chaque seconde que tu vas passer avec elle. ''

'' - Je le sais ! Je suis avec elle ! ''

'' - Et tu l'as presque tuée ! '' Son ton s'était adouci, soit à cause de la souffrance qu'il infligeait à son frère ou pour d'autres raisons. '' - Pense à son humanité, Jasper, ce que tu vas lui enlever. Elle ne sera jamais en mesure de voir à nouveau ses parents, ni ses amis, elle ne pourra pas avoir son diplôme, ni se marier et avoir des enfants. Tu vas lui prendre tout ce qu'elle a ou aurait pu avoir. ''

La voix de Jasper est sortie tout aussi douce. '' - Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas voir ses parents ou ses amis, mais elle aura Carlisle, Esmé et nous. Elle obtiendra son diplôme, elle va le faire de nombreuses fois. Et non, elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants... Je voudrais pouvoir lui donner cela, mais c'est impossible et ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu ne peut pas lui manquer. Et je vais l'épouser, Edward. Je serais son mari. ''

'' - Tu es bon pour te justifier. ''

'' - Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être avec elle pour l'éternité quand c'est également ce qu'elle veut ? ''

'' - Imagine-la avec des cheveux gris et berçant ses petits-enfants tout en les regardant avec ses grands yeux bruns pour les endormir. Sa photo prise pour son soixantième anniversaire alors qu'elle aurait _l'air_ d'en avoir cinquante. Changeant, vieillissant et étant heureuse. ''

'' - C'est cela ton problème, frangin, tu l'imagines plus vieille et heureuse. Elle vieillit, mais qui es-tu pour dire qu'elle en est heureuse ? ''

'' - Tu lui as promis son petit déjeuner, Jasper et je suis certain qu'elle est fatiguée d'attendre sur les marches. ''

Bella a souri intérieurement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'un humain les espionne.

'' - En fait, elle est assez amusée. ''

Edward a soufflé et elle l'a imaginé lever les yeux au ciel.

Jasper est apparu à la porte par laquelle Alice était passée la nuit dernière. Il lui a fait un clin d'œil, sa poitrine couverte par le sweat-shirt gris qu'il avait mis. '' - Une heure. '' lui a-t-il promis avant son départ.

Bella a pris son temps en descendant doucement les escaliers. Elle a regardé ses pieds prendre appui sur chaque marche avec précision. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule d'aller lentement, comme si elle était l'invitée privilégiée attendue au bal, mais elle voulait rester à l'écart un peu plus longtemps.

Quand elle a atteint le bas de l'escalier, elle a regardé avec hésitation dans la pièce d'où Jasper était sorti. Ce qu'elle a vu l'a figée sur place.

Des morceaux de bois étaient dispersés partout dans la pièce, des cordes et des touches. Le piano qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais seulement entendu, avait été détruit. Edward, l'air désespéré, était assis au milieu du désastre.

Elle s'est assise en face de lui. '' - Je suis désolée pour ta perte. '' Même si elle le lui avait dit, elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire.

Il n'a pas levé les yeux, il jouait avec une touche d'ivoire. '' - Alice a toujours eu du talent pour frapper là où ça fait mal... Quand j'ai entendu que tu venais, je l'ai acheté. Je voulais jouer pour toi... Ta berceuse. J'espérais te faire t'en souvenir. ''

'' - Je ne l'ai pas oubliée. ''

'' - Est-ce parce que je suis parti, Bella ? ''

Elle a froncé les sourcils. '' - Tu m'estimes aussi peu ? Tu crois que je suis passée à lui parce qu'il était là quand j'étais vulnérable ? ''

Il s'est recroquevillé au mot « vulnérable », mais a secoué la tête en faisant virevolter la touche plus rapidement. '' - Je devais demander. ''

'' - Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. Vraiment. '' Elle ne le dirait jamais assez.

'' - Pourquoi ? Tu es heureuse. ''

'' - Cela ne veut pas dire que je veuille te faire du mal. '' A-t-elle dit indignée. '' - S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas être ta sœur ? '' Elle s'est rendue compte en le disant, à quel point cela sonnait ridicule de demander à son ex d'être son frère.

'' - Tu seras ma sœur, mais cela ne signifie pas que c'est comme cela que je vais te voir. Pour moi, tu seras toujours ma Bella. ''

'' - Tu ne vas pas nous mener la vie dure ? ''

Il l'a regardée résolument, mais elle a immédiatement souhaité qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. La souffrance était presque trop lourde à supporter. Il a jeté la touche sur le côté et a pris ses mains. Il les a tenus, les transformant progressivement en glaçons. Ensuite il a parlé.

'' - Ai-je le choix ? Alice va ma détruire si je tente de t'arrêter. ''

'' - Je t'aime. '' Cela me semblait important d'insister sur ce fait.

'' - Il a souri avec tristesse. '' -Je sais... Je le fais également. ''

'' - Il y a quelque chose d'autre ? ''

En riant, il a dit : '' - Es-tu à présent également télépathe ? ''

'' - Je peux simplement le voir. '' D'après la façon dont il n'avait pas bougé de sa position sans perdre son intense intérêt.

'' - Oui, il y a autre chose... '' Il l'a tenue plus fermement, mais elle savait à quel point il était doux et attentif. Il lui avait dit une fois qu'avec une seule contraction d'un doigt il pouvait la tuer. '' - Quand les autres vont rentrer à la maison, je vais aller en Afrique. Je vais y rester avec Emmett et Rosalie. ''

'' - Non, tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela. '' A-t-elle dit précipitamment, l'idée de la famille Cullen se séparant la faisant paniquer. '' - Tu n'as pas besoin de partir, reste, s'il te plaît. ''

Il a ri de nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel. '' - Bella, ce n'est pas cela. Je ne veux pas être là quand tu passeras par ce que tu appelles tes travaux de rénovation. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire. '' Ses yeux ont plongé dans les siens et elle a remarqué qu'ils étaient totalement noirs. '' - Cela va me tuer. ''

Sans la regarder, il a ramassé un morceau cassé d'une touche, le bord dentelé ressemblant à du verre. Il l'a serré dans sa paume. '' - Je vais attendre dans les coulisses au cas où tu changes d'avis. Tu as un endroit où aller, alors n'aies pas peur. Jamais. ''

Elle a saisi la touche fermement. '' - Comment pourrais-je avoir peur ? J'ai une famille de vampires pour me protéger. ''

'' - Et le cœur de deux. ''

'' - Je ne voulais pas dire cela... ''

Il a pressé ses lèvres sur son front et ils sont restés comme cela, le temps passant devant eux. Grâce à ses lèvres, il lui a dit ses peines et avec ses mains, elle lui a fait ses excuses. C'est de cette façon qu'ils se sont parlés l'un l'autre pour se raconter leurs malheurs et leurs soucis, de la même façon que Jasper et elle pouvaient le faire, seulement Jasper et elle le faisaient de manière plus concrète à cause de sa capacité.

Puis il l'a libérée en se levant. ''- Il est de retour. Je vais aller à la chasse à présent, je ne serais pas très loin. ''

'' - Je vais te revoir ? ''

Il a effleuré ses cheveux avec tendresse. '' - J'avais dit au revoir la dernière fois et je vais dire au revoir cette fois aussi. Pour de bon. ''

Elle a froncé les sourcils, sa panique bouillonnante ressurgissant à nouveau.

'' - Pour toi, la Bella humaine. ''

En souriant, elle a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ses émotions jouaient aux montagnes russes, ne sachant plus où elles en étaient '' - Très bien, cela ira. ''

S'inclinant vers elle, il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête. '' - Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour lire dans ton esprit rien qu'une fois. ''

'' - Tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu entendrais. ''

'' - J'en suis certain. '' Il s'est redressé. '' - Salut Jasper. ''

Bella s'est retournée et a vu effectivement Jasper sur le seuil, tenant un sac blanc qui envoyait progressivement de délicieuses odeurs vers elle. '' - Salut. Tu vas bien, Bella chérie ? ''

Chaque petite émotion... Il lisait son inquiétude. '' - Je vais bien, Jasper. Nous ne faisions que parler. ''

'' - Je sais. '' A-t-il dit avec confiance, mais son regard ne quittait pas Edward dont les yeux ne la quittaient pas.

'' - Une dernière chose, Alice a eu une vision hier et il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Bella. ''

Elle a retenu sa respiration. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées car elle oubliait souvent de respirer en leur présence, mais son estomac lui hurlait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ''

'' - Ce n'est pas Carlisle qui va te changer, ce sera Jasper. ''

Jasper... La transformer ? Pourquoi Alice ne le lui avait pas dit ? Bien sûr elle dormait. Ils ont dû penser qu'il était préférable d'attendre, mais avaient-ils pensé quand ce serait le meilleur moment pour le lui dire ? Puis les pièces ont cliqué ensemble et elle a compris. '' - Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec eux, tu voulais rester à proximité pour être certain que Jasper ne le ferait pas aujourd'hui. '' La touche qu'elle serrait s'est enfoncée dans sa main.

Jasper a jeté le sac sur le sol et est venu vers elle, se laissant tomber gracieusement sur un genou. '' - Je lui ai demandé, mon amour. Alice n'a pas vu la vision tout entière et je te l'ai dit, une décision de dernière minute et je pourrais te tuer. ''

Elle a gémi. Il commençait à ressembler à Edward, parlant de sa mort de ses mains comme si elle s'en souciait réellement ! C'était une façon de mourir bien meilleure que certaines de celles auxquelles elle avait échappé, et la plupart d'entre elles n'impliquaient pas du tout les Cullen, mais sa propre maladresse. Ensuite elle s'est blâmée mentalement. Il ne le disait pas de la même façon qu'Edward. Edward n'avait jamais envisagé de la transformer. Jasper lui le voulait... mais il voulait le faire de manière à ce qu'elle reste en sécurité.

'' - Tu ne me tueras pas. '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - Tu ne peux pas le savoir, Bella. '' A-t-il répondu d'un ton sec.

'' - Alice le sait. ''

'' - Les choses changent et elle le sait. ''

Est-ce que cela n'était pas toujours vrai ? Alice ne savait pas seulement cela, mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Toute sa vie avait changé quand elle avait déménagé, venant d'Arizona. Les choses n'avaient jamais été les mêmes après cela et elle ne changerait pas une seule chose. Jasper était sa vie, même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait risquer la sienne. Elle le voulait. Pour l'éternité.

Jasper s'est assis, son bras contre le sien, la manche de son sweat-shirt l'empêchant d'être frigorifiée. '' - Veux-tu que je sois celui qui te transforme ? ''

Edward a grogné, mais il ne lui a porté aucune attention. Bella a répondu : '' - Je te fais confiance pour le faire. ''

'' - Je suis conscient que tu le fais, mais ne serait-ce pas suffisant que ce soit Carlisle qui te transforme ? ''

'' - Il me suffit que tu veuilles de moi pour l'éternité. ''

Jasper l'a embrassée, ses entrailles prenant leur envol alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui. Puis un grand fracas les a séparés et Bella a regardé à l'endroit où Edward se trouvait. Il n'y était plus.

Jasper n'a pas bougé. '' - Esmé ne va pas être heureuse avec cela. Il a cassé son vase préféré. '' Il donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de rire, puis il a touché ses joues et lui a chuchoté à l'oreille. '' - Ne te sens pas mal. Tout ira bien. ''

Elle s'est appuyée sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Sa chair dure semblait merveilleuse pour elle. Elle calmait le feu en elle. Ils étaient parfaits. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu auparavant ? Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ils étaient amoureux d'autres vampires.

'' - Jasper ? ''

'' - Oui ? ''

'' - J'ai faim. ''

Il a éclaté de rire. '' - Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié. Nous allons devoir manger sur le sol. Edward a également détruit la table d'Esmé. ''

'' - Il est doué pour cela. '' Il était vraiment bon pour détruire les choses. Le mobilier, son cœur et peut-être leur amitié. Brusquement, tout cela lui a semblé être maladroit... être tombée amoureuse de Jasper pourrait s'avérer utile si elle déchirait la famille. Mais en valait-elle la peine ?

'' - Bella, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit lorsque James te chassait ? ''

Elle est sortie de ses pensées pour se souvenir du passé, quand elle était à l'hôtel avec Alice et Jasper. '' - Euh, que je me faisais du souci pour les mauvaises choses. ''

'' - Et ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas... J'ai un blocage sur la plupart de ces souvenirs... '' La souffrance et l'inquiétude l'avaient presque rendu folle, mais pas par préoccupation pour elle, mais pour sa nouvelle famille.

'' - Je t'ai dit que tu le valais bien. Je le pensais et c'est toujours aussi vrai aujourd'hui que ce l'était alors et que ce le sera toujours. ''

'' - Une fois que Carlisle sera revenu, tu vas me transformer ? ''

'' - Tu as ma parole. ''

* * *

 **Vous avez sûrement noté que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, je tenais à vous faire ainsi remarquer que je fais des efforts en postant chaque semaine, alors laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît pour que cela continue. Cathy**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze : Disparu**

Il pleuvait ici comme il avait plu si souvent à Forks. Le vent hurlait et sifflait, le ciel était d'un gris sombre. Bella regardait cela de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle regardait la pluie descendre doucement vers le bas de la vitre, les gouttelettes se rassemblant ensemble avant de se déplacer de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de sa vue.

Elle entendait une porte claquer en bas. Elle ne pouvait rien voir à travers les éclairs de la tempête à part Edward qui courait en faisant des allers-retours de la maison à sa voiture pour y ranger ses affaires personnelles, la majorité des bagages contenaient ses vêtements et ses CD.

C'était la seconde journée et les autres, à part Emmett et Rosalie, rentraient demain. Edward partait pour un autre lieu à proximité. L'endroit était proche, à quelques kilomètres, mais il n'allait certainement pas rester sous le même toit. Comme Carlisle allait rentrer à la maison, il n'avait plus besoin de rester, il n'était là que pour une journée après tout, à cause de la vision d'Alice. Cela n'avait jamais été parce qu'il voulait être présent. Pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ?

Hier soir, au souper, Edward et Jasper s'étaient assis avec elle. Ils avaient parlé pendant qu'elle mangeait. C'était pendant une conversation amicale sur la différence entre les couguars et les lions comme repas que Jasper lui avait pris la main.

C'était un geste simple et naturel. Aucun d'eux n'avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'était excusé avant de partir. Quand ils l'avaient revu ensuite, c'était quand Jasper et elle étaient sortis de la cuisine et avaient vu Edward portant des valises. Jasper avait essayé de lui parler, mais il avait continué à marcher et Bella n'avait pas pu supporter de le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas le voir la quitter une seconde fois.

'' - Dois-je dire à Jasper de venir ici ? ''

Elle n'a pas fait un geste pour le regarder. Elle pouvait le voir en se le représentant mentalement debout juste derrière elle, les sourcils levés de manière suggestive.

'' - Bella ? ''

'' - Non, je vais bien. ''

'' - Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Je vais rester proche jusqu'au retour de Carlisle ensuite je vais partir, comme prévu. ''

'' - Je vois... '' La colère l'a traversée. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il la quitter à nouveau ? Comment osait-il l'aimer toujours et tout de même la quitter ? Qu'il soit maudit... imbécile de vampire infidèle.

'' - Bella, tu veux bien me regarder ? ''

Lentement, elle l'a fait. Il était debout comme elle se l'était imaginé. Ses cheveux de bronze gouttaient et la flaque d'eau qui se formait à ses pieds n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Il ignorait tout sauf elle et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'être consciente du chandail vert qui s'accrochait à lui.

''- Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi. ''

Prise au dépourvu par une telle demande, elle est restée bouche bée, aucun son ne sortant ? Elle a croassé : '' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Je ne peux pas partir sans être absolument certain que tu as pris ta décision, une qui ne m'écarte pas à cause de ma folie. Si tu veux, je vais rester avec toi. Je ne te quitterais jamais. '' Il s'est un peu avancé, mais il était trop proche, il a incliné la tête suffisamment bas pour que ses cheveux dégoulinent sur sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir les gouttes glacées tomber sur son crâne et mouiller ses mèches de cheveux.

'' - Jasper n'est pas une commodité. ''

'' - Si c'est ton désir de mettre fin à ta vie, alors nous pouvons en discuter. Si c'est réellement ce que tu veux, tu peux l'avoir. Tu pourras avoir tout ce que tu veux si c'est en mon pouvoir de te le donner. ''

Elle a reculé, s'adossant à la fenêtre. N'importe quoi pour avoir de l'espace pour respirer et s'empêcher de le frapper, ce qui ne ferait seulement que la blesser dans le processus. '' - Je veux Jasper. ''

'' - Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. ''

'' - Tu peux rester ici et être heureux pour nous. Tu peux rester pendant que je passe par mes travaux de rénovation. ''

Il a grogné, sa poitrine grondante. Il s'est dirigé vers le lit, ses mains serrées en poing à ses côtés.

Pendant qu'il prenait son temps, elle a inspiré avidement, se gorgeant de son doux parfum. À sa grande surprise, elle a failli s'étouffer à cause de son odeur. Elle n'a pas aimé la façon dont il sentait presque comme Jasper, la façon dont ils sentaient tous la même chose.

'' - Pourquoi m'as-tu toujours demandé des choses que je ne pouvais pas te donner ? ''

'' - Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire cela ? ''

Il est retourné près d'elle et elle a été une fois de plus épinglée à la fenêtre. '' - Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer à la place de mon frère ? Tu ne m'aimes peut-être plus, mais je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer. Je ne peux pas aller de l'avant aussi facilement que toi. Quelquefois, Bella, nous n'avons pas de choix. Si j'avais su tout cela quand je t'ai quitté, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. ''

Elle s'est souvenu de l'attraction qu'elle avait ressentie pour Jasper quand elle l'avait vu. '' - Si, cela serait arrivé. ''

Son ton mordant s'est transformé en agonie qui l'a transpercé. '' - Je n'ai jamais eu une seule chance, hein ? ''

'' - Non... '' L'effort qu'il lui a fallu pour le dire a été terrible...

Il a pris sa joue en coupe dans sa main. '' - Je vais attendre dans les coulisses. Je t'aime Bella, ma... '' Il s'est forcé pour dire le dernier mot. '' - ...sœur. ''

Elle a souri, laissant échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis qu'il l'avait touchée. '' - Merci, mon frère. ''

Il a ri, mais son rire s'est étranglé dans sa gorge. '' - Tu viendras me voir partir en voiture ? ''

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr. '' A-t-elle accepté en utilisant les façons de Jacob quand il acceptait de faire des choses. Jacob... Dommage qu'il n'était pas avec elle, dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être, elle avait l'impression d'avoir envie qu'il soit là. Elle voulait que quelqu'un reste avec elle seulement pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour le faire.

Elle a suivi Edward qui sortait de la chambre et a descendu les escaliers, cherchant Jasper pendant tout ce temps. Il devait être dehors pour leur donner le temps de se dire au revoir. Elle a ressenti une chaleureuse gratitude envers lui.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Edward s'est tourné et l'a embrassé sur le front, une action très fraternelle s'il en est une et elle l'a intérieurement estimé pour cela.

'' - Quand je reviendrais, nous irons ensemble à la chasse. ''

'' - Pour des lions. '' A-t-elle souri.

'' - Tout ce que tu veux. '' A-t-il dit. Il ne s'est même par retourné une seule fois quand il a plongé dans le cabriolet et s'est éloigné, projetant de la boue dans son sillage.

Sans réfléchir consciemment à ce qu'elle faisait, elle est sortie. La pluie était d'un froid mordant, mais cela ne l'a pas dérangé. Ses vêtements sont devenus plus lourds, ses cheveux se collant sur les côtés de son visage, la boue enrobant ses chaussures où elle allait sans aucun doute rester.

La voiture d'Edward avait disparu. Edward avait disparu. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais toutes les choses dont elle avait besoin, il ne pouvait pas le lui donner. Il aimait lui donner des cadeaux coûteux, mais jamais un seul qui soit affectif, aucune des choses qui cimentent les relations.

Il ne la voyait pas de la même façon que Jasper le faisait. Jasper avait vu son potentiel en tant que vampire et s'était rendu compte qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble à moins qu'elle n'en soit un. Ce n'était pas une option pour elle de rester humaine, pas à cause du danger, mais parce qu'ils s'aimaient tellement l'un l'autre.

Elle ne lui avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante qu'il ne soit pas là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sente le désir qu'elle avait pour Edward, de crainte qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de le déchiffrer, parce que ce n'était pas simplement du désir pour Edward lui-même, mais pour son amitié qui allait beaucoup lui manquer et la crainte qu'elle ne soit responsable de son effondrement.

La tempête de pluie s'est transformée en grosses gouttes qui se sont abattues sur chaque centimètre de sa peau congelée. Elle grelottait violemment et ses dents claquaient terriblement, mais elle ne l'a pas remarqué. Elle a éternué et a toussé en secouant sa tête, mais elle est restée dans la tempête jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des bras la prendre, la sortant de son engourdissement. Ce n'étaient pas les bras qu'elle avait attendus. Ils n'étaient pas froids. Ils étaient chauds et elle s'est blottie contre la morne chaleur. Elle a entendu Jasper lui parler.

'' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella. ''

Elle a hoché la tête, mais elle ne l'a pas cru.

'' - Tu es un humain étrange, pourquoi veux-tu prendre le risque de tomber malade ? ''

Elle est restée silencieuse, ne pouvant pas répondre à cette question. Au lieu de cela, elle s'est laissée tomber contre lui avec épuisement, sa voix, pas ses paroles, repassant dans son esprit comme une berceuse. Celle qui n'avait pas pu être composée.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze : Documentaire.**

Bella s'est mise au lit dans son boxer bleu, un caraco et cinquante boîtes de mouchoirs empilées à côté d'elle comme une réplique d'un Fort. Son nez la chatouillait, ses yeux picotaient et sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été rembourrée avec du coton. Elle éternuait et toussait, sa gorge lui faisait mal comme si elle avait avalé des clous pour le petit déjeuner, au lieu du beignet que Jasper lui avait apporté.

Sous l'œil attentif de Jasper, elle a bu beaucoup de liquide, s'est reposée et a pris les antibiotiques qui s'étalaient sur sa table de nuit. Cela ne faisait que deux jours et déjà elle commençait à se sentir comme un lion en cage. Jasper lui tenait compagnie pendant ses heures d'éveil, mais même pendant qu'elle dormait, elle avait l'impression qu'il était là. Une faible partie d'elle était embarrassée qu'il la voit dans l'état dans lequel elle était, les cheveux en bataille, le nez rouge et qui coulait, en particulier à cause de la façon dont il avait l'air constamment parfait, comme un Dieu ou un ange de haut rang.

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir gênée, Bella chérie. '' A dit Jasper en entrant dans la chambre et se glissant dans le lit avec elle. Il était assis en face de la collection de mouchoirs usagés qu'elle a hâtivement rassemblée avant les jeter dans la poubelle.

'' - J'ai également été humain. ''

'' - Tu t'en souviens à peine, tous tes souvenirs humains sont flous. '' Elle se rappelait que lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Edward de lui parler de sa vie passée plus en détail, c'était la réponse qu'elle avait reçue.

'' - Ce n'est pas la question. ''

'' - Je suis affreuse. ''

'' - C'est un mensonge. Tu as l'air exquise. ''

'' - Alors, c'est la vérité quand ils disent que l'amour est aveugle. ''

'' - Ma vue est meilleure que la tienne, ma chérie. '' Il a cligné de l'œil tellement vite qu'elle l'a à peine entrevu. '' - Carlisle a appelé. Ils vont être absents pendant une semaine. Il y a eu une erreur, l'endroit qu'ils ont visité était peu abondant, ils vont se rendre dans une zone plus peuplée. ''

'' - Il leur a fallu tout ce temps pour le voir ? '' A-t-elle demandé d'un air dubitatif.

'' - Alice s'est également concentrée sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne peut pas voir son futur. '' Il lui a envoyé un sourire éblouissant. '' - Et parce qu'elle a trouvé quelques grands magasins à proximité. ''

Elle s'est mise à rire. Alice est sa conscience de la mode. '' - Peut-être que lorsqu'ils reviendront, je me porterais mieux. Ou tu peux simplement me mordre maintenant et me guérir à tout jamais. '' Elle voulait le dire comme une blague, mais il a froncé les sourcils.

'' - Je veux parler avec toi à ce sujet. ''

Elle a poussé un soupir. Elle savait que cela allait venir depuis cette conversation entre Edward et lui. Au sujet de sa mortalité. Elle commençait à détester cela, mais peut-être qu'avec Jasper, cela ne serait pas aussi mauvais. Il _voulait_ qu'elle soit un vampire.

'' - Bella, tu sais que je te veux. Je te veux plus que je n'ai jamais voulu quoi que ce soit dans mon existence. Mais, s'il te plaît, pense à ce que tu vas abandonner, pas à ce que tu souhaites gagner. ''

'' - J'y ai pensé. '' Elle y pensait tellement que sa tête allait sûrement exploser.

Il a continué comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. '' - Avec ta vie, tu vas perdre finalement ta famille, tes amis et j'ai pensé que tu t'étais préparée pour cela autant que tu le pouvais. Mais tu ne seras jamais en mesure d'avoir des enfants, cela ne sera plus possible pour toi une fois que tu auras été transformée et je ne pourrais pas te donner cela. ''

Elle a brusquement compris pourquoi Jasper voulait lui parler de ses travaux de rénovation. Il était inquiet au sujet de la possibilité qu'elle veuille des enfants. Cela l'a presque fait rire, c'était tellement absurde. '' - Je ne vais pas avoir d'enfants avec un autre que toi et je sais que cela ne peut pas nous arriver. ''

'' - Que ferons-nous si tu en veux un jour ? ''

'' - Nous pourrons faire comme Esmé et en adopter. ''

'' - Ce ne sera pas la même chose. '' A-t-il dit en guise d'avertissement.

'' - Tu l'as dit à Edward, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu ne peut pas me manquer. Je _te_ veux et s'il y a des prix à payer, je vais les payer. Cela ne me dérange pas d'abandonner cela, pas pour toi. ''

'' - Tu ne devrais pas à avoir besoin de renoncer à quoi que ce soit. Je devrais être capable de faire cela pour toi. ''

Elle s'est mise à rire. '' - Si les choses s'étaient passées comme elles étaient censées le faire, tu serais réellement mort pendant la guerre civile ou quelques temps après et tu ne serais pas ici avec moi. Je suis heureuse que tout se soit passé de cette façon, même si tu ne peux pas me donner d'enfants. Jasper, les enfants ne sont pas aussi importants que tu l'es pour moi. ''

Il a a fermé l'espace entre eux et a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Seulement, il a pressé suffisamment fort pour que ses dents laissent leurs empreintes derrière ses lèvres et pourtant, il n'était pas assez proche d'elle. Elle a appuyé plus fortement alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Puis elle a sauté en arrière, ses mains volant à sa bouche et à son nez alors qu'elle éternuait. Un mouchoir s'est agité devant elle. Elle le lui a arraché et a plongé son nez dedans.

'' - Bella chérie, je t'ai dit de ne pas te sentir gênée. ''

Elle l'a foudroyé du regard. '' - Veux-tu me mordre maintenant ? ''

Il a baissé les yeux avec honte. '' - De bien des façons, ma chérie. ''

''- Il n'y en a qu'une seule qui compte pour moi. ''

Il a souri malgré lui et s'est levé du lit. '' - Je vais revenir, j'ai une surprise pour toi. ''

Elle a gémi. '' - Ce n'est pas plus d'antibiotiques, n'est-ce pas? ''

Il a rayonné, éclairant la pièce. '' - Non, mais si tu veux, tu peux essayer de deviner. ''

'' - Laisse-moi voir. ''

En une seconde, il est sorti de la pièce et a volé pour revenir, il avait dans ses bras une petite télévision. Il l'a posé sur le sol et a dégagé les antibiotiques du chevet, balayant les flacons dans le tiroir. Il l'a placée devant le lit, soulevant le téléviseur comme une plume pour le poser sur le dessus du chevet. Il est reparti et est revenu avec une brassée de DVD les abandonnant à ses pieds.

'' - As-tu loué l'ensemble du magasin ? '' A-t-elle demandé en plaisantant.

'' - Seulement les meilleurs. '' A-t-il dit avant d'en attraper un et de le maintenir hors de sa portée. La couverture représentait le tableau d'une bataille sanglante. '' - C'est le meilleur documentaire sur la guerre civile. ''

'' - Alors met-le dans le lecteur. '' Pendant qu'il le faisait, elle a demandé : '' - Est-ce que ta vie humaine te manque ? ''

'' - Je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup. Je me souviens d'avoir grimpé dans les arbres, de ma mère chantant pour moi, de mon père m'apprenant à couper du bois. Ils sont tous trop flous pour que je me soucie de penser à eux souvent. J'ai une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle famille. Mon moi humain était une personne différente dans une tout autre époque. ''

L'inquiétude s'est installée dans son estomac. Une inquiétude dont elle n'avait pas tenu compte lorsqu'elle envisageait de devenir une des Cullen, ou plus précisément une Hale. '' - Crois-tu que je vais me sentir de cette façon ? ''

Il s'est allongé à ses côtés, la tête appuyée sur le même oreiller qu'elle utilisait, la télécommande à la main. Il a cliqué sur le documentaire et, pendant que l'écran était noir, il a dit : '' - Cela ne sera pas de cette façon pour toi. Revis tes souvenirs d'enfance suffisamment et ils vont rester avec toi aussi clairement que si tes yeux ne les avaient pas brouillés. Je suis assez furieux de ne pas avoir fait cela. '' Il a embrassé sa joue, glissant en douceur ses lèvres glacées jusqu'à son oreille et envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale, mais pas à cause du froid. '' - Je vais t'aider à tout mémoriser. '' A-t-il soufflé.

Satisfaite par sa promesse, elle a posé sa tête sur son épaule et il a enveloppé une couverture autour de son corps pour la protéger du sien et elle s'est enveloppée dans ses bras.

Elle est restée éveillée pendant toute la diffusion du documentaire, ne voulant pas manquer une minute de l'histoire de Jasper. C'était quelque chose que peu de petites amies avaient été en mesure de traverser, apprendre l'histoire de son âme sœur avec un documentaire sur une guerre qui s'était déroulée plus de cent ans plus tôt. Toutefois, lorsque le générique de fin a commencé à se dérouler sur l'écran, elle a finalement cédé au sommeil et s'est assoupie.

C'était un rêve étrange... Jasper dans son uniforme confédéré, ses yeux topazes redevenus vert, il l'a embrassée pour lui dire au revoir à la porte d'une maison en bois, elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un chandail qui avaient leur place dans son propre monde. Elle l'a regardé partir sur un chemin en terre et il a disparu dans le néant. Elle s'est demandé avec inquiétude s'il reviendrait pour elle, le cœur serré, elle a eu envie de pleurer.

Quand elle a fermé la porte et s'est retournée vers la salle d'un noir d'encre, près d'elle il y avait de nouveau Jasper, dans un jean et un chandail, la peau pâle et les yeux dorés et, alors qu'elle aurait dû être effrayée, elle a été heureuse de ne pas avoir perdu l'homme, le vampire, qu'elle connaissait.

Sur la route, elle avait su que le soldat ne reviendrait pas. Elle savait que l'homme allait devenir la créature étonnante en face d'elle et que tout irait bien. Elle deviendrait ce qu'elle devait être pour être avec lui.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui a chanté une berceuse de réconfort pour les jours de pluie.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize : Rêve ou réalité**

Trois jours. La grande poubelle était presque pleine de mouchoirs, le Fort diminuant à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle dormait quand elle le pouvait, mais elle se réveillait trop souvent pour réussir à se reposer. Elle résidait à présent en permanence dans la chambre à coucher. Se sentir comme un lion en cage n'avait finalement pas été aussi mauvais quand à présent, elle avait pratiquement des hallucinations sur des choses, quand elle ne savait pas si c'était réel ou si elle était toujours en train de rêver.

Le pire était qu'elle toussait tellement que sa gorge saignait légèrement. Elle avait supplié Jasper de rester à l'écart, mais il avait continué à se torturer en s'asseyant avec elle. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle le pensait, que sa salive diluait le sang, ne permettant pas qu'il soit aussi attrayant, mais Bella savait que c'était un mensonge.

'' - Demande à Edward de venir me surveiller. '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix rauque le quatrième jour. Elle ne détestait rien de plus que d'être surveillée, mais elle avait une bonne raison de vouloir Edward, c'était un bon compromis. '' - Cela ne le dérangera pas, pas de la même façon que cela te dérange. ''

'' - Cela ne me dérange pas. ''

'' - S'il te plaît, Jasper. ''

'' - Non, Bella. ''

Elle a gémi, la vibration lui chatouillant la gorge et elle a commencé à avoir une autre quinte de toux, son corps se tordant douloureusement. Elle a saisi un mouchoir pour se couvrir la bouche et le nez. Quand elle a regardé le mouchoir blanc, elle y a vu de minuscules taches rouges. Elle l'a froissé rapidement et l'a jeté dans la poubelle, se raidissant quand elle a entendu le sifflement de Jasper.

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle demandé prudemment.

'' - Ça va. '' A-t-il murmuré. '' - Détends-toi. ''

Elle est retombée sur les oreillers empilés autour d'elle, à court du souffle qu'elle ne réussissait pas à reprendre. De minuscules aiguilles l'ont piquée, faisant leur chemin dans ses poumons et elle a postillonné. Elle craignait que le goût du cuivre ne quitte plus jamais sa langue.

'' - S'il te plaît. '' L'a-t-il supplié en retour. '' - Laisse-moi t'emmener à l'hôpital. ''

Elle a secoué la tête, la chambre se mettant à tourner de façon écœurante et elle a fermé les yeux en ravalant sa bile qui lui a brûlé la gorge. '' - Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. Je peux attendre Carlisle. ''

'' - C'est nécessaire. Tu vas plus mal. ''

'' - Ils seront bientôt là. ''

Il a grogné. '' - Tu es impossible. ''

'' - Mmmhmm. '' A-t-elle marmonné. Elle était impossible. Elle avait plus qu'un rhume, elle sentait qu'elle était en train de mourir. Tout cela lui a pris dix fois plus d'énergie que cela n'aurait dû. Elle pouvait être mourante, mais elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur cette pensée au cas où des émotions viendraient avec cette idée et avec Jasper qui ressentait tout, quand elle mourrait, quoi qu'elle ressente, il ressentirait la même chose. S'il posait des questions, elle n'allait pas refuser de lui répondre.

 _Tenir seulement un peu plus,_ se disait-elle tous les jours. C'était son mantra pour passer au travers de la maladie. Si elle pouvait tenir un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que Carlisle revienne, elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire une visite à l'hôpital avec ses mauvais souvenirs et ses aiguilles. Elle pouvait tenir. _Un peu plus longtemps..._

Une petite brise fraîche a caressé son oreille. '' - Bella, chérie ? Veux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accorder une danse ? ''

'' - Trop faible. '' Lui a-t-elle répondu.

'' - Tu n'auras rien à faire. Je veux danser avec toi. ''

Était-ce une de ses hallucinations ? En avait-elle même une ? Elle ne savait plus quoi que ce soit, les rêves et la réalité se mêlant ensemble. Elle lui a donc demandé : '' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Nous n'avons jamais eu de rendez-vous. ''

C'était vrai. Ils n'en avaient pas eu. Pas un seul. Cela lui semblait être une bonne raison pour danser, cela ne serait pas un rendez-vous, mais cela lui ferait un souvenir, quelque chose dont elle ne se souviendrait pas à cause de ses souvenirs flous, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait toutes les raisons de vouloir se jeter dans ce monde.

'' - D'accord. '' Elle n'a pas discuté, forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour regarder sa beauté. C'était bouleversant de le regarder, c'était comme regarder le soleil. Elle a ressenti le besoin de cligner encore des yeux.

Il l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a enlevée du lit. Avec la plus grande tendresse, il l'a posée sur ses pieds nus. Elle a utilisé toute son énergie pour s'accrocher à son cou et il soutenait également tout son poids en la tenant par les hanches. Elle pouvait sentir des contusions se former, mais elle ne s'est pas plainte, pas alors qu'elle pouvait être aussi proche de lui, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

Dans son oreille, il chantait des chansons qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière avec une synchronisation parfaite. Le monde disparaissait, la sueur coulant le long de son front. Elle respirait bruyamment en essayant d'avoir de l'air et si Jasper s'arrêtait, alors il l'entendrait, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau instable.

'' - Bella. '' Il lui faisait signe frénétiquement, mais il était trop loin, une épave déformée.

Elle a glissé et elle est tombée, du moins métaphoriquement puisqu'il ne la laisserait jamais chuter, néanmoins, elle est tombée la tête la première dans des rêves sauvages qui étaient bien réels. Elle n'a plus su rien d'autre.

Elle s'est assise sur son lit à Forks et elle s'est adossée au mur, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle écoutait en hochant la tête, elle était plongée dans ce que lui disait la personne exagérément belle en face d'elle.

Jasper était en face d'elle, un large sourire sur son visage extrêmement beau et bavardait joyeusement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux auparavant. Cela lui faisait se sentir spéciale, comme si elle était la seule personne qui avait vu cette facette de lui.

Ils étaient à l'aise et même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre clairement, il était évident qu'il l'aidait en quelque sorte. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, la seule chose qui en avait, c'était simplement qu'il soit là avec elle.

* * *

Il faisait nuit, sa lampe de poche n'était pas aussi lumineuse qu'elle l'aurait voulu. La maison était vieille et sentait le moisi, elle ne lui était pas du tout familière. Elle se sentait claustrophobe, elle avait peur de retomber dans le néant.

Elle cherchait quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Elle voulait de l'aide et elle a brièvement regardé par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle était prête à hurler dans les ténèbres, mais il y avait Jasper et il soutenait son regard, comme s'il était éclairé par sa propre mystérieuse lumière. Il la suivait de près, seulement à quelques mètres d'elle.

'' - Je suis là. '' A-t-il dit.

Elle était ravie qu'il soit là, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider dans sa mission. '' - Aide-moi. '' L'a-t-elle supplié. '' - Appelle-les pour moi. ''

Il a ri. '' - Je suis peut-être mort et je ne peux pas leur parler. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Je suis là. Viens. ''

Elle est venue. Sa présence, non seulement calmait ses craintes, mais réussissait à les vaincre. Elle n'avait rien à craindre quand il était avec elle.

Elle était peut-être en train de se noyer, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Jasper était là, avec elle, partout où elle allait. Si elle était en train de mourir, elle l'ignorait. C'était doux. La chose la plus facile qu'elle n'avait jamais faite.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept : La seule chose qu'elle voulait**

Quand Alice voulait chasser, ses visions la quittaient temporairement. Elle devait donc être à la chasse, sinon elle aurait appelé. Elle lui aurait dit que Bella allait tomber malade.

À la seconde où Jasper l'a emportée dans la chambre, il lui a enlevé ses vêtements trempés en respectant son corps autant que possible. Il l'a vêtue d'une chemise blanche à col boutonné et d'un pantalon noir. Il avait lu qu'en pareil cas, la chaleur corporelle était primordiale, mais il ne pouvait pas lui offrir la sienne, elle était inexistante, il a donc posé toutes les couvertures qu'il a pu trouver sur elle, les bordant afin qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger même si elle le voulait.

Son front l'a brûlé. Elle lui donnait systématiquement l'impression d'une douce chaleur alors qu'il lui semblait être de la glace pour elle. Une heure sous la pluie et, quelques jours plus tard, elle était un brasier, ruisselante de la sueur qui sortait de son corps.

Il a vérifié son téléphone à plusieurs reprises alors que la nuit traînait en longueur, attendant un appel d'Alice et pensant que l'objet pouvait être cassé. Elle aurait sûrement vu ce résultat ?

Dans la nuit, il s'est assis à l'extrémité du lit. Il l'a regardé attentivement. La fièvre qui la traversait était aussi haute que la température de son loup-garou, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois et elle n'avait rien marmonné dans son sommeil comme elle le faisait normalement. Elle était mortellement tranquille. C'était ce qui l'inquiétait.

Il était très bon pour garder ses émotions privées, personne ne pouvait les sentir, mais à présent il en doutait, il était une bombe à retardement. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il aurait pu l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche , mais il était à une heure de route. Il n'avait pas osé la bouger. Carlisle serait bientôt de retour. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Comme elle l'avait dit.

Jasper a observé la montagne de couvertures, même si elle ne bougeait pas, trop lourde pour montrer qu'en dessous, une vie respirait. Il a regardé son cou, le point d'impulsion qui montrait le battement de son cœur si précieux. Ce cœur même qui serait pour l'éternité, tranquille et mort comme le sien.

Il donnerait tout et n'importe quoi pour être celui qui allait la transformer. Il voulait que ce soit son propre venin qui court dans ses veines et les congèle. Il voulait faire ce qu'Edward n'avait pas voulu faire. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa non-vie. Il ferait ce qu'il devait faire pour la garder, il n'allait pas faire les mêmes stupides erreurs que son frère avait faites. Elle était la sienne.

Il s'est souvenu de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était à la cafétéria, elle était assise avec les plus populaires dans ses vêtements dépenaillés, ses cheveux pratiquement secs, il avait plu moins d'une heure auparavant. Elle était belle. Plus que belle, elle était captivante. Le pire était qu'Edward la regardait avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais montrée pour un être humain. Alice le regardait, les yeux flous alors que son esprit se focalisait sur l'avenir. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de le lui dire pour qu'il le sache. Isabella Swan serait la jeune fille qui l'éloignerait d'elle

Bella était non seulement humaine, mais elle avait également un parfum délicieux. Tous les humains sentaient la même chose pour lui, son goût ne s'étant pas développé aux différentes saveurs, mais il pouvait sentir le freesia qui flottait autour d'elle. Elle était plus appétissante que la plupart des gens. Personne, pas même Edward, ne pouvait être plus dangereux pour elle que lui. Edward avait un contrôle qu'il n'avait pas.

Il était suffisamment honnête pour admettre que s'il n'y avait pas eu Edward et Alice, il l'aurait tuée. Pour sa défense, il ne l'aurait pas fait avec cruauté. Cela aurait été rapide et propre et il ne se serait pas autorisé à goûter son sang. Il avait pris un engagement après tout...

Au début, cela n'avait été qu'une attraction. Rien de plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à traîner à la maison. Sa personnalité l'avait attirée, ainsi que son amour et sa bonté. Elle était un aimant pour le danger, voilà pourquoi elle l'avait pris, parce qu'il représentait la plus grande menace. Il supposait que c'était pour cela qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il a fallu plus de temps à Bella pour le réaliser. Elle était bien trop absorbée par Edward et leurs problèmes pour remarquer ce qui était là. Elle ne pouvait pas être blâmée, il n'était pas disponible et ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son frère. Ils étaient destinés à se trouver comme ils l'avaient faits. Il lui avait montré qu'il était celui qui lui était destiné. Il était revenu quand personne ne l'avait fait.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il s'est raidi quand il a senti les vibrations de son téléphone portable rangé contre sa hanche. Il a bondi sur ses pieds et l'a sorti sans regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

'' - Allo ? ''

'' - Jasper. '' A haleté Alice. '' - Tu dois le faire. ''

Il n'a pas eu besoin de demander pour savoir ce dont elle parlait. '' - Où êtes-vous ? J'ai besoin de Carlisle. '' De la même façon qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle n'a pas eu besoin de lui dire que l'état de Bella empirait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Il pouvait sentir sa faiblesse et entendre sa respiration en dents de scie.

'' - Nous n'arriverons pas à temps. Je pensais que nous pourrions, mais il y a trop de trafic, nous ne pouvons avancer. '' Elle a gémi. '' - Je suis désolée Jasper, mais elle ne tiendra pas, tu dois la transformer toi-même. ''

Il a saisi le montant du lit, menaçant de le fissurer avec son poing. '' - Je vais la tuer. ''

'' - Non, tu ne le feras pas. ''

'' - Tu sais mieux que quiconque que les choses peuvent changer. ''

'' - Jasper, tu dois le faire ! ''

'' - Je ne peux pas ! ''

'' - Elle est en train de mourir ! Change-là ! Veux-tu la perdre ? ''

La perdre était une sensation pire que le feu qui couvait dans sa gorge. '' - Tâchez d'arriver bientôt. '' Il a coupé la ligne avant de fermer le téléphone. L'appareil s'est cassé dans sa main et il l'a laissé tomber bruyamment sur le sol.

Bella était allongée là sans connaissance, trop perdue dans le lieu quelconque où elle se trouvait. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile que cela lui a brisé le cœur.

Carlisle avait parlé de morphine pour atténuer la douleur du venin, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Comme Alice l'avait prédit, son cœur a ralenti, son teint gris s'obscurcissant. Quelquefois il détestait Alice, surtout quand elle avait raison.

Il a jeté les couvertures de côté et s'est penché sur elle. Avec la manche de sa chemise, il a essuyé la sueur sur son visage et sur son cou. Son cou... Le sang coulait si près de la surface, il pouvait le voir et l'entendre. Le venin coulait sur ses dents pour se préparer.

Il a embrassé ses lèvres chaudes et humides encore une fois. Ses doigts ont griffé le matelas, déchirant la mousse alors qu'il se penchait sur elle. Il a effleuré son cou.

Sans respirer ou se donner une chance de partir, ses dents se sont enfoncées dans sa peau en douceur, traversant la chair, son sang inondant sa bouche. Avait-il déjà goûté quelque chose de plus doux ? C'était le sang le plus délicieux qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Quelque chose en lui a rugi de bonheur et il a commencé à boire, aspirant le précieux liquide hors de son corps.

Jasper savait quelque part dans son esprit qu'il la tuait, se tuant par la même occasion, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter. La douceur de son sang était addictive. Elle le remplissait d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas été rempli depuis trop longtemps. La combustion a diminué, le calmant. Il a ronronné.

Puis elle a crié. Le son a ricoché sur les murs, le poignardant comme une épée le traversant ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il a été frappé avec sa douleur, sa confusion et sa peur. Surpris et horrifié, il a sauté du lit, bondissant en arrière contre le mur le plus éloigné.

La plaie ouverte, le sang rouge vif qui couvrait son cou et les draps, la vue et l'odeur étaient comme un flamboiement. Elle criait et ils agonisaient. Il pourrait fermer les yeux, mais son sang resterait derrière ses paupières, son odeur le submergeant. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant qu'il la tue ? Parce que oui, il tuerait l'amour de son existence sur le lit. Elle sentait trop bon, elle avait trop bon goût et finalement, il était un monstre.

En plus de ses cris, sa soif éternelle et sa rage, il n'avait pas entendu Edward, il l'avait seulement vu faire irruption dans la pièce et s'arrêter net près du lit, la main sur son nez.

'' - Va-t-en, Jasper. '' A-t-il plus ou moins exigé.

'' - Non. '' A-t-il répondu d'une voix étranglée. Il voulait partir, mais merde, il n'avait jamais voulu autant quelque chose que la sauver, mais c'était trop tard pour elle et pour lui.

'' - Cela te fait du mal. ''

N'était-ce pas le but ? Lui faire du mal, se blesser soi-même ? '' - Je ne vais pas la quitter. '' _Pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas tuée._

'' - Alors reste là. Ne bouge pas. '' Edward a baissé la main, sans respirer, et s'est approché lentement vers elle.

Sa vision était impeccable. Il pouvait voir clairement les petites particules de poussière, mais la seule chose que Jasper a vu alors, c'étaient les dents découvertes d'Edward et sans une seconde pensée pour ce qu'il faisait, il a grogné furieusement en marchant vers lui et en saisissant sa chemise dans son poing avant de le pousser contre le mur. La maison a tremblé. '' - Non. '' A-t-il sifflé. _Ne t'approche pas d'elle._

Edward a levé les mains offensivement. '' - Alice m'a appelé pour venir t'aider. Le venin est trop lent et elle perd beaucoup de sang. Elle n'y arrivera pas. Permet-moi de t'aider, je peux le faire. Laisse-moi partir. ''

Edward n'avait jamais essayé de la tuer, cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle soit sa chanteuse, ses yeux étaient dorés et clairs. Jasper a ressenti de la haine pour lui. Il a imaginé ce que cela serait de lui arracher la tête. Il ne voulait pas de ses lèvres n'importe où près d'elle, mais il allait devoir lui faire confiance. Il n'allait pas la perdre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à l'homme qui l'aimait suffisamment pour la sauver, malgré ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

'' - Jasper, tu es en train de la tuer. ''

Cette phrase lui a causé une seconde d'hésitation. Métaphoriquement, elle l'a assommé. Il n'a pas bougé, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, Edward pouvait le battre et ils le savaient tous les deux. Il a poussé Jasper et l'a envoyé voler à travers la pièce, frappant le mur et le faisant tomber, il a atterri dans la pièce d'à côté, brisant le plancher sous l'impact. Il n'a pas été blessé, en fait, il allait se sentir mal plus tard pour avoir endommagé la maison, l'orgueil et la fierté d'Esmé.

Il s'est tenu sur ses pieds et a regardé à travers le trou dans le mur, Edward sur Bella, sa bouche sur son poignet.

Jasper est resté cloué sur place. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'aller l'aider, ni même d'aller auprès d'eux à cause son envie de jeter Edward de l'autre côté de la maison, mais dans sa fureur, il a ramassé un morceau de bois brisé et l'a jeté à travers une fenêtre, les éclats de verre ont scintillé un peu partout.

 _Carlisle ne l'a pas transformé. Je n'ai pas pu le faire. Mais Edward l'a fait. La seule chose que Bella voulait plus que tout, je n'ai pas pu le lui donner. C'est la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait pensé qui l'a fait. Je lui ai fait faux bond._

Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ou même envers lui-même, pour ne pas avoir réussi à faire la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Garder Bella en vie. S'il n'y avait pas eu Edward, elle serait morte, mais non, il avait fallu qu'Edward la sauve pour lui une troisième fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui comptait d'autre à part eux ?

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit : Famille de fortune**

Quand le soleil s'est levé, Bella avait cessé de crier, mais cela n'empêchait pas Jasper de ressentir le déchirement de ses entrailles. Elle était épuisée, mais elle ne dormait pas. Personne ne pouvait dormir à travers la douleur et c'était la seule chose qu'il ressentait venant d'elle. La souffrance.

Il était allongé à côté d'elle dans le lit, sa main dans la sienne, lui envoyant des vagues de calme même si cela ne fonctionnait pratiquement pas et il s'était donc plongé dans sa torture tout en écoutant les conversations en bas. Il a regretté de l'avoir fait, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre une nouvelle fois l'histoire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vécu, mais puisqu'il l'avait fait, à présent il allait entendre le résultat de tout cela.

'' - Merde, Rose, nous ne pouvons pas repartir à nouveau ! Toute l'action se passe ici ! ''

'' - La ferme, Em. ''

'' - Oui, s'il te plaît, Emmett. '' A dit Edward. '' - Rien de tout cela n'est drôle. ''

Il a eu un petit rire. '' - Si ça l'est. Réexamine le tableau d'ensemble. Vous vous aimiez tous les deux, mais tu l'as quittée pour assurer sa sécurité et _Jasper_ est revenu pour elle tandis que Victoria était en liberté. Elle est tombée malade à cause de toi et Jazz l'a pratiquement tuée, donc tu l'as sauvée. Après tous les arguments que tu as donnés sur les motifs pour lesquels tu ne prendrais pas son humanité, finalement, c'est toi qui l'as transformée. Ça c'est drôle ! ''

'' - Seulement pour toi. Alice, peux-tu voir quand Bella va sortir de cela ? ''

'' - Bientôt. ''

Emmett a grogné, mécontent de la direction différente que prenait la conversation. '' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de tes visions à aucun de nous, demi-portion ? ''

'' - Les choses devaient se mettre en place toutes seules. Je craignais de dire quoi que se soit. ''

'' - Si tu avais dit quelque chose... '' A grogné Edward. '' - … Je ne l'aurais pas perdue. ''

'' - Tu ne l'as pas perdue, Edward. Tu as seulement perdu la partie que tu voulais. Elle est avec Jasper maintenant, soyons heureux pour eux. ''

'' - Tu parles comme elle. ''

'' - Elle a raison. '' Esmé a pris la parole. '' - Si c'est ce qui devait arriver, alors nous devons l'accepter comme tel. ''

'' - Les choses vont bien se passer. '' A acquiescé Carlisle. '' - Dans peu de temps, elle va se réveiller. Nous devons tous être sur nos gardes. Nous ne savons pas comment cela l'a touché. Nous sommes une famille, nous nous serrons tous les coudes. ''

'' - La famille. '' A craché Edward. '' - Mon frère me déteste. ''

''- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. '' L'a réprimandé Esmé. '' - Quand tu as lu dans son esprit, il était en colère. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir comment il se sent réellement. ''

'' - Tu oublies que je peux actuellement lire dans son esprit, maman. ''

'' - Il te pardonnera. ''

'' - Mais est-ce que Bella et toi le ferez ? ''

'' - Pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas ? Il n'y a rien à pardonner ! ''

'' - J'ai jeté Jasper à travers la maison. Cela devrait vous mettre toutes les deux en colère. ''

'' - Tu l'as fait pour la sauver et je peux réparer la maison. ''

Emmett a mis fin à cela. '' - Quelqu'un a-t-il été voir si Jasper allait bien là-haut ? La douleur de Bella doit être en train de le tuer. Ce doit être comme revivre à nouveau la transformation, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Oui. '' A dit Edward avec amertume. '' - Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là. ''

Carlisle l'a repris. '' - Il ne va pas la quitter. ''

'' - Tu n'es pas là-haut, Edward. '' A dit Emmett avec amusement.

'' - Il ne va pas me laisser entrer. ''

'' - Tu peux le battre. ''

'' - J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis, d'accord ? ''

'' - Hé bien, il mérite un peu de compagnie. ''

'' - Emmett. '' Ils l'ont tous rappelé à l'unisson, mais en vain, Jasper pouvait l'entendre bondir dans les escaliers et l'instant suivant, il l'a vu arriver en flânant à la porte, un sourire inapproprié sur le visage et rayonnant d'un bonheur de façade recouvrant son inquiétude intérieure.

Emmett pouvait mentir à Edward à travers ses pensées, mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ses sentiments. Cela déplaisait beaucoup à Emmett quand Jasper lui faisait un clin d'œil quand il mentait à Edward simplement pour s'amuser. La vérité sortait toujours finalement. C'était comme l'avait dit Edward à Bella, il n'y avait pas de secrets dans leur famille. Du moins, aucun qui ne durait très longtemps.

'' - Comment va-t-elle, frangin ? ''

'' - Mourante. '' A-t-il rétorqué d'un ton sec.

Il s'est assis à côté d'eux et a regardé le visage de Bella, son sourire s'évanouissant. Il a glissé sa main sous la sienne et a joué avec ses doigts. '' - La pire impression de ma vie... ''

'' - Cela a été le cas pour nous tous. ''

'' - Pas pour Alice. ''

'' - Elle a toujours été un cas particulier. ''

'' - Elle est folle. ''

'' - J'ai entendu cela. '' A trillé Alice en bas.

Ils ont ri, mais pour Jasper, il a été cours et insatisfaisant. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas la sienne, ce n'était pas paralysant, mais elle ne fléchissait pas. C'était la combustion lente d'un incendie et elle le ressentait pleinement. C'était comme s'il restait trop près d'un feu. Suffisant pour le brûler et lui donner des ampoules, mais pas assez pour le tuer.

'' - Il faut sortir d'ici, mec. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu traverses cela. ''

'' - C'est le moins que je puisse faire. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Edward ne nous a pas dit ce qui t'a mis en colère. Tu vas avoir ce que tu voulais ! ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - À quel prix. Je voulais que ce soit mon venin qui la transforme, ou au moins celui de Carlisle. '' Au lieu de cela, il avait les yeux rougis avec son sang. Il y avait un avantage supplémentaire avec cela, en ne laissant pas Bella souffrir seule, il avait moins de chances de passer devant quelque chose qui pourrait refléter son image. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de voir son sang dans l'iris de ses yeux.

'' - Ton venin est là également. ''

'' - Mais c'est essentiellement celui d'Edward. ''

'' - Est-ce vraiment important ? ''

'' - Il l'a sauvée encore une fois de moi. Par deux fois il l'a sauvée et par trois fois j'ai essayé de la tuer. Si cet enfoiré n'avait pas été là... '' Il n'a pas pu terminer. '' - Je suis malade d'être le maillon le plus faible. ''

'' - Comme je l'ai déjà dit, est-ce vraiment important ? Bella ne va pas être une humaine beaucoup plus longtemps et elle t'aime. Cela n'a pas d'importance de savoir qui l'a transformée, le principal, c'est que tout soit terminé. Tu ne vas pas risquer de prendre sa vie à nouveau. ''

Malgré son angoisse, Jasper a souri. '' - Tu marques un point, Emmett. '' Alors qu'il l'admettait, il a senti une pointe d'agacement venir de lui.

'' - Pas besoin de paraître surpris. '' Il a haussé les épaules. '' - Je vais maintenant te laisser, il y a un match. ''

Alice a passé la tête devant la porte. '' - Ils perdent. ''

Emmett a tourné la tête vers elle et a grogné : '' - Merci, Alice. ''

'' - Pas de quoi. '' A-t-elle dit gaiement. '' - Tu te souviendras de ne pas m'appeler une folle la prochaine fois. ''

Jasper s'est mis à rire et a serré la main de Bella plus fort que ce qu'il aurait fait normalement en espérant que son exaltation à cette plaisanterie arriverait bien à elle, mais son visage est resté marqué par la douleur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant.

'' - Bientôt. '' A répété Alice, comme pour le lui rappeler.

'' - Merci. '' A-t-il dit, pour le tout petit réconfort que cela lui a apporté.

Emmett est sorti et Alice est entrée. Elle s'est assise dans le fauteuil d'Emmett et a pris la main de Bella, répétant la même action qu'Emmett. Ils sont restés comme cela, aucun d'eux ne dérangeant l'autre en restant dans un silence méditatif. Elle savait qu'il voulait le silence et il lui était reconnaissant pour cela. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Emmett était le comique dans leur famille de fortune. Il faisait rire tout le monde, quelles que soient les circonstances et même dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Jasper étant tourmenté avec sa douleur et celle de Bella, il l'avait fait rire. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Oui, c'était le venin d'Edward qui était en elle, il l'avait sauvé, mais le venin de Jasper était également présent. Plus que cela, il l'avait elle. L'objet même de sa transformation était pour qu'elle puisse être avec lui sans qu'il ait peur de prendre sa vie. Ils avaient tous les deux obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour Bella...

'' - Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? ''

Alice a souri avec sérénité. '' - Si tu veux parler avec Edward, tu as le temps. ''

Il a porté la main de Bella à ses lèvres et a embrassé ses doigts. '' - Je serais bientôt de retour. '' lui a-t-il promis.

Pendant tout le temps que Jasper était resté avec Bella, le premier étage de la maison avait été décoré et des meubles installés à leur place légitime. La pièce de gauche contenait un nouveau piano où Edward avait joué la berceuse de Bella pendant seize heures la veille et des peintures inestimables qu'Esmé avait acquises. La pièce de droite était la salle de séjour, elle contenait un grand canapé, un téléviseur grand écran, le tas de jeux vidéo d'Emmett et l'ordinateur d'Alice. Il est allé sur la gauche ou la musique préférée d'Esmé flottait dans l'air.

Edward était penché sur le piano à queue, ses doigts cliquant savamment sur les touches. Il savait que Jasper l'attendait à quelques mètres derrière lui, mais quand il a terminé la chanson, il a repris la berceuse de Bella à nouveau comme pour lui prouver délibérément à quel point il avait été déloyal envers lui. Il était bouleversé que Jasper scande sa haine envers lui dans sa tête, mais il comprenait. Il pouvait baigner dans son chagrin quand Jasper n'était pas là, mais quand il l'était, Edward voulait lui donner directement des émotions qu'il savait le déranger. La colère et le blâme.

 _Veux-tu arrêter ?_

Il l'a fait, mais ne s'est pas retourné. '' - Tu l'as quittée ? ''

'' - Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille et nous voit nous battre. ''

'' - Je ne le veux pas non plus, mais que devons-nous faire ? Nous l'aimons tous les deux. ''

'' - Voilà pourquoi nous pouvons faire cela pour elle. ''

Edward s'est levé et lui a fait face. Il n'était pas nécessaire que Jasper voit son agonie alors qu'elle roulait et fonçait directement sur lui, mais le voir l'a fait empirer, l'impression les submergeant tous les deux pendant que la jeune fille dont ils se souciaient tous les deux était en train de mourir.

'' - Je t'avais demandé de rester loin d'elle et pas seulement à cause de son odeur enivrante, mais à cause de ce qu'Alice avait dit. Je n'ai jamais été heureux avant elle. Tu aurais été heureux avec Alice. ''

'' - Je suis heureux. Mais Bella ne signifie pas seulement quelque chose pour moi, elle n'est pas seulement mon âme sœur, elle est quelqu'un que je veux et pas seulement quelqu'un dont j'ai besoin. Tu seras toujours quelqu'un à part pour elle, son premier amour et le vampire qui l'a transformée, comme Alice et Maria le sont pour moi. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas suffisant ! ''

'' - Cela devra l'être ! ''

'' - Dès l'instant où je l'ai quittée, tu es allé vers elle ! Tu attendais ! ''

'' - Non ! Je n'attendais pas ! Cela a pris des mois, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je me suis battu avant d'aller à elle. J'ai été fatigué de lutter. Tu as fait ton choix, Edward, tu voulais qu'elle soit heureuse... ''

'' - Je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité et en vie. ''

'' - Elle est en sécurité et, de la seule logique qui compte réellement pour elle, elle est vivante ! ''

'' - Si tu étais resté à l'écart... ''

'' - Je ne pouvais pas ! ''

Ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point ils s'étaient mis à parler fort, leurs voix montant de plusieurs octaves au-dessus de la normale, même pour les oreilles humaines. Emmett et Alice sont arrivés, se répartissant les rôles, Emmett à côté d'Edward et Alice à côté de lui, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre. Ils étaient là pour les arrêter.

Emmett a frappé son épaule si fort, qu'Edward a fait une embardée vers l'avant. '' - Mec, tu devrais laisser tomber cela. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose, mais il est trop tard de toute façon. Elle a choisi Jazz. ''

'' - Qu'aurais-tu fait si on t'avait pris Rosalie ? ''

'' - Je l'aurais tué. '' A-t-il déclaré tout simplement, mais avec une légère inquiétude au sujet de ce que ses paroles pourraient susciter. ''

'' - Je vais faire cela pour régler la question. ''

Alice s'est avancé. '' - Edward, Écoute-moi. La meilleure chose pour Bella serait de ne pas causer plus de discorde dans la famille. ''

'' - Elle se sent suffisamment coupable d'avoir fait cela. '' A ajouté Jasper.

'' - Tu trouveras quelqu'un, je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. S'il te plaît, réconcilie-toi avec Jasper. Pour Bella. ''

'' - Je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un. Je _la_ veux. Et je suis désolé Alice, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me réconcilier avec _lui._ '' A-t-il commencé à la porte.

''- Tu ne vas pas la reconquérir. '' Lui a-t-elle dit.

Il n'a pas répondu et il a disparu, faisant claquer la porte d'entrée sur son passage. L'ensemble des peintures de différentes époques ont claqué sur le mur, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles chute sur Carlisle, brisant le cadre du tableau d'une vieille église dans un champ.

Alice a posé sa petite main sur le bras de Jasper et un regain d'espoir l'a traversé. Tout comme leur première rencontre dans ce café. Le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'aider à se diriger vers les Cullen et trouver son avenir avec Bella. Un effet domino, et s'il existait une chose telle que le destin, alors son destin était d'être avec Bella. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été transformé, et en retour, il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour elle. Personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

'' - Tu as essayé. '' A déclaré Alice d'une voix faible et triste, mais les mots ont flotté au-dessus de lui, diminuant son espérance.

Il a haussé les épaules, refusant son toucher et il a quitté la pièce. Il s'était éloigné de Bella suffisamment longtemps.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf : Les yeux rouges sang.**

Jasper était de nouveau couché avec Bella. Il avait prévu de ne pas se déplacer à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et, en attendant, il se délectait de sa douleur pendant qu'il lui parlait. Elle pouvait l'entendre, il le savait.

'' - Ce sera bientôt fini, ma chérie. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps et je serais là, je ne vais pas te quitter. Je devais parler avec Edward. J'ai essayé de lui parler pour lui faire entendre raison, j'ai vraiment essayé. Je suis désolé que cela n'ait servi à rien. Il reviendra finalement au bout d'un moment. Nous le faisons toujours. ''

Elle n'a fait aucun signe montrant qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais Jasper a senti un léger courant de maîtrise de soi. Elle essayait de ne pas crier et il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme cela. Il avait été témoin de la transformation de milliers d'êtres humains et chacun d'eux avait crié et pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Bella toutefois, avait toujours été spéciale.

Il a noué leurs doigts ensemble, la disparition de sa chaleur s'écoulant sur lui. Tout ce temps perdu... Elle avait raison quand elle avait dit que les choses s'étaient passées comme elles étaient censées le faire, mais pendant la plupart de ces instants, il avait voulu être avec elle... cela avait été douloureux. Mais il était là au deuxième jour de ses travaux de rénovation et elle était avec lui. Les autres avaient eu leur chance, celle qu'il pensait qu'il n'allait jamais obtenir.

Quand James l'avait chassée, ce n'était pas par hasard qu'Alice avait été volontaire et ce n'était pas non plus par hasard qu'Edward avait détestait l'idée. Cela les avait aidé que Bella ait trouvé une excellente raison pour que ce soit eux qui soient là avec elle. Chaque minute qui passait alors qu'ils la surveillaient, avait été une minute où Jasper s'était rapproché du bord, menaçant de sauter. L'inquiétude de Bella pour son frère était compréhensible, mais pas facile à supporter. Pas quand il voulait qu'elle le regarde simplement de la même façon.

Il a frotté son pouce sur les veines où le sang coulait encore. Son sang et le venin d'Edward.

Cela n'avait jamais été censé être Edward qui la transforme. Il avait continuellement tenté de mettre fin aux visions d'Alice, à leur futur, à leur bonheur. S'il n'avait pas arrêté jusqu'ici, quand le ferait-il ?

Il ne s'agissait pas de savoir si Bella allait lui pardonner de l'avoir pratiquement vidée de son sang. C'était dans la nature de Bella de pardonner. Elle lui avait instantanément pardonné à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de la tuer. Elle lui pardonnerait cette fois aussi sans arrière-pensée.

Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas se pardonner. Qui tuait pratiquement leur raison de vivre trois fois ? Aussi longtemps qu'il existerait, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il a ignoré le bavardage des autres dans la maison, la musique que jouait Edward et il s'est concentré totalement sur le bruit sourd des battements de son cœur. Son cœur était son sonnet. Il lui dilatait la gorge, mais cela valait la peine de l'écouter. Il l'avait écouté plus que quiconque ne le savait. Chaque fois qu'il était en sa compagnie, il lui payait attention. Il savait qu'Edward avait supposé que s'était parce qu'il avait soif et il le lui avait laissé croire, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne vivait que pour l'entendre. C'était comme s'il entendait le sien, ou une part de lui qu'il n'avait plus.

Il était peut-être fou, mais il commençait à penser que lorsqu'il était mort, le battement de son cœur avait continué à vivre en elle pour qu'il puisse tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Cela semblait censé pour lui. Il avait vécu pour mourir et elle avait vécu dans son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il la cherche pour qu'elle meurt également. Pour être avec lui. Pour être ensemble dans la mort. Être ensemble pour l'éternité.

Puis, avec un bruit sourd final, le sonnet s'est arrêté.

Il a lâché sa main et s'est levé, les autres arrivant immédiatement en file indienne dans la pièce pour regarder, mais Jasper s'est placé en face d'eux. Il voulait être la première personne que Bella voit.

Elle était stupéfiante, comme elle l'avait toujours été, mais elle était différente à sa manière, comme il savait qu'elle le serait. Aucune vision d'elle qu'il avait imaginée dans son esprit au sujet de sa transformation ne lui avait rendu justice. Sa peau avait gardé sa transparence, seulement amoindrie par sa pâleur, ses cheveux chocolat brillaient avec éclat et tombaient en vagues sombres jusqu'à sa taille.

'' - Elle est magnifique. '' A soufflé Alice.

'' - Elle a toujours été magnifique. '' A affirmé Edward.

Jasper ne les écoutait pas. Cet instant était simplement entre lui et Bella. Personne d'autre n'existait dans le monde à part eux en cet instant. Il avait mis de côté le fait que c'était Edward qui avait été le seul à la transformer. Il avait mis de côté toutes ses inquiétudes puisque pour finir, ce serait Jasper et elle. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et le moment où elle le verrait pour la première fois avec ses yeux améliorés était un instant dont il voulait se souvenir sans risquer d'être distrait.

Bella était la sienne. Elle lui appartenait pour l'éternité. Fin de l'histoire.

Bella a ouvert ses yeux rouges sang et ils se sont instantanément fixés sur ses yeux qui n'étaient plus dorés. Ils se sont regardés l'un l'autre pendant un moment incommensurable de temps.

Ce n'est seulement qu'alors que Jasper a réalisé à quoi il devait ressembler avec ses cicatrices, des cicatrices que la Bella humaine n'avait jamais pu voir entièrement. Il savait comment les vampires réagissaient et ce n'était pas très bien. Ils avaient peur de lui. Elle allait être sur la défensive et avoir tous ses instincts bestiaux mis en avant puisqu'elle était un nouveau-né.

Sans oublier de mentionner que ses yeux étaient rouges à cause de son sang. Elle allait penser qu'il avait eu un dérapage sur son régime... Mais cela n'a pas semblé être le cas...

Il n'a pas manipulé ses émotions. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire puisqu'il sentait les vagues d'amour qu'elle émettait. Il s'est figé, retenant son souffle en attendant sa réaction.

Elle a couru à sa nouvelle vitesse et a bondi sur lui en oscillant, ses bras l'enlaçant plus étroitement qu'il n'avait jamais été tenu. Sa force lui faisait mal, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il a été encore davantage submergé par son exaltation et il s'est laissé emporter. Il l'a embrassée en la soulevant sur la pointe des pieds et il a trouvé ses lèvres avec facilité. Il l'a embrassé de la façon dont il avait réellement voulu l'embrasser quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans la cafétéria, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles. Elle était solide contre lui, elle-même le tenant. Elle était chaude, mais pas brûlante, la douleur dans sa gorge était minimale alors qu'il ne pouvait seulement sentir que sa douce odeur, le plus léger des parfums de freesia comme il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur d'orchidée.

Il a glissé sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il a caressée avec les siennes. Ils respiraient leurs odeurs respectives. Ils se sont enivrés l'un de l'autre d'une façon qui était appropriée pour deux vampires et non pour un vampire et une humaine. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'elle, rien jusqu'à ce que la toux sèche d'Emmett les ait interrompus. Mais quand il l'a posée et relâché sa bouche, ils n'ont pas brisé leur étreinte, ni ne se sont quittés du regard.

'' - Tu es magnifique. '' Bella a parlé avec une pointe de surprise dans son ton devant sa belle voix qui sonnait comme une cloche.

Emmett a ricané, mais cela n'a pas dérangé Jasper. Ses yeux ont été submergé par des larmes de venin. Personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé magnifique auparavant. '' - Bella, est-ce que quelque chose cloche avec tes yeux ? ''

Elle a souri. '' - Je vois mieux que je n'ai jamais vu. '' Elle a suivi une cicatrice sous son œil droit qui se mêlait à plusieurs autres. '' - Tu es superbe. ''

Il a posé sa main en coupe sur sa joue, sentant la douceur satinée de sa peau dure. Il n'y avait plus de rougeur, plus de sang, elle était pâle et belle. '' - Pas plus que tu l'es, Bella chérie. ''

Leur admiration pour l'autre a été brisée quand Alice s'est avancé. '' - Tu ne croiras jamais de quoi tu as l'air ! Ne bouge pas ! Je vais te chercher un miroir ! ''

Bella a regardé nerveusement les autres, comme si elle remarquait seulement maintenant qu'ils étaient là, bien qu'elle l'ait parfaitement su, puis elle a aperçu de nouveau Jasper et il lui a souri de façon rassurante. Il ressentait un mélange de surprise et d'agacement.

Alice est revenue avec un miroir plein pied, qu'ils savaient tous être un des nombreux miroirs appartenant à Rosalie. Elle l'a posé en face de Bella et lui a fait signe de se regarder.

Avec la plus grande hésitation, elle s'est regardé dedans. Il a senti son choc le submerger et il a tenu son poignet par prudence au cas où elle perdrait le contrôle.

'' - Mes yeux sont rouges. ''

À son tour, il a saisi son épaule, même s'il savait que cela ne ferait pas beaucoup de différence, il voulait simplement la toucher pour pouvoir lui transférer l'émotion qu'il voulait seulement qu'elle ressente pour la calmer, bien qu'il ne lui ait pas encore transmis quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. '' - Seulement pour le premier mois, tu te souviens ? '' Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas se souvenir immédiatement, mais aucun d'eux n'était certain de savoir comment elle réagirait avec sa préparation et, étonnamment, elle est redevenue paisible. Cela a été à son tour d'être choqué.

'' - Tu as maîtrisé tes émotions. '' A-t-il dit, mais c'est sorti plus comme une question.

'' - Est-ce mal ? ''

'' - Non... Tu ne devrais pas être en mesure de le faire... '' Non, elle ne devrait pas être en mesure de le faire. Elle devrait être sauvage et incontrôlable, et bien qu'il soit intrigué, il en a été heureux.

Alice a souri avec fierté. '' - Je savais qu'elle serait spéciale. ''

Edward a renchéri. '' - Je le savais aussi. ''

Pris d'une idée subite, Jasper s'est tenu juste derrière elle et il a baissé sa bouche à son oreille. '' - Bella, regarde-nous... ''

'' - C'est ce que je fais. '' A-t-elle dit avec un sourire, se souvenant.

'' - Vois-tu à présent ? Vois-tu à quel point tu es belle ? ''

'' - Je vois à quel point tu es beau. Je peux mieux te sentir à présent. Tu sens comme les orchidées. ''

'' - Tu as raison. ''

'' - Je suis toujours moi. '' Elle plaisantait, mais elle se sentait amusée de cela, de la façon dont elle se sentait encore elle-même, seulement plus forte et améliorée.

'' - Oui, tu es toujours toi. Gentille et divine comme tu l'étais quand tu étais humaine. Rien ne va changer cela. ''

Dans le miroir elle rayonnait en le regardant, mettant le feu à son âme.

'' - Viens, je vais te montrer comment chasser. ''

Elle a sursauté, aspirant de l'air à plein poumons, comme si l'idée lui faisait peur. Il a presque ri à cela.

'' - Il n'y a rien à craindre. ''

'' - Non. '' A-t-elle acquiescé. '' - Puisque tu seras là. ''

Edward a grogné, mais là encore, il n'existait pas pour eux. Elle a saisi sa main et ensemble, ils sont sortis de la chambre.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt : Résolution**

Les bois les plus proches étaient loin par rapport à leur maison de Forks. Les points positifs étaient qu'ils pouvaient y arriver simplement en courant, ce qui était toujours un avantage pour toutes les propriétés qu'ils possédaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher, ils n'avaient pas de voisins.

C'est ce que Bella a le plus apprécié. Elle l'a lâché et a couru pour trouver quelles étaient ses limites à travers l'air. Elle a gloussé et ri, envoyant quelque chose qui a explosé avec chaleur à l'intérieur de Jasper alors qu'il la surveillait, restant à quelques pas derrière elle pendant tout le trajet, alors qu'elle essayait sa nouvelle force de vampire qui lui permettait de bien commencer à chasser.

S'il n'avait pas décidé de l'accompagner pour sa première chasse alors il aurait aimé s'asseoir et se prélasser dans les sentiments glorieux de sa nouvelle vie de bonheur.

Les émotions qui les avaient entraînées en bas et les avaient fait sortir par la porte de derrière commençaient lentement à s'estomper. Il avait entendu Emmett rire et il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi, il savait de quoi il avait l'air de toute façon.

Carlisle se trouvait à l'étage, à la fenêtre qui couvrait le mur, son bras amoureusement placé autour d'Esmé, ils étincelaient tous les deux dans le soleil. Emmett hurlait de rire devant la lenteur de son frère par rapport à sa petite amie nouveau-née. Rosalie avait un visage de pierre, elle était impassible, mais s'il avait été seulement un peu plus près, il aurait pu sentir la froideur et la haine suinter hors de son corps. Alice avait l'air heureuse et il savait qu'elle prévoyait tout un éventail de tenues à faire essayer à Bella.

Jasper a regardé Edward en dernier et leurs yeux se sont rencontrés. Ils n'étaient aussi froids que ceux de Rosalie, mais ce simple fait n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Il était déprimé, les rides de son visage plus prononcées, ses yeux noirs comme du charbon après deux semaines sans chasser, se plaçant lui-même sous le fer à marquer du châtiment. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le pardon.

Jasper a détourné les yeux et a suivi Bella dans les bois. Il a couru après elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus voir la maison et par conséquent, personne dans la famille ne pouvait plus les voir.

Elle s'est arrêtée et s'est retournée avec une expression angoissée. C'était un changement tellement drastique par rapport à son bonheur pétillant précédent qu'il s'est approché pour la calmer, mais elle a levé la main et il s'est arrêté. Même avec son interrupteur brusque d'émotions, elle restait en contrôle. Non seulement il l'admirait, mais il l'enviait.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges, Jasper ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Si elle avait pu verser des larmes, il était certain qu'elle serait en train de le faire à présent. '' - Qui as-tu... ''

Il avait espéré remettre à plus tard cette conversation particulière sur sa faiblesse, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire, il pouvait le voir, il pouvait le _sentir_. Il a tout de même essayé. '' - Tu dois avoir soif, Bella. Allons chasser, je te le dirais plus tard. ''

'' - Dis-le-moi maintenant. C'est le sang de qui ? C'est bon, Jasper, je comprends, j'ai simplement besoin de savoir. Qu'est-il arrivé pendant que j'étais hors-jeu ? S'il te plaît, c'est le sang de qui ? ''

Il a pris une respiration inutile. '' - Le tiens. ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Je ne comprends pas... ''

'' - Tu étais en train de mourir d'une pneumonie. J'ai essayé de te transformer, mais... je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Je te tuais. J'allais le faire. Edward m'a arrêté et il t'a transformé. Je suis désolé, Bella. Je suis... '' Elle l'a coupé quand elle s'est précipitée sur lui, ses bras entourant sa taille, son visage enfoui dans sa poitrine. Il a touché ses cheveux soyeux, se courbant pour inhaler son parfum, mais cela n'a pas empêché la détresse qu'il ressentait d'éclater. S'il n'y avait pas eu son frère, il ne serait pas là avec elle. Au lieu de cela il serait à son enterrement. Cette pensée l'a fait passer d'une détresse animale à une fosse enflammée de souffrance.

'' - C'est normal, Jasper. ''

'' - Ne fait pas cela. '' Il l'a fait taire, sa sympathie lui déchirant les entrailles. Il savait qu'elle serait trop compréhensive.

'' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. ''

Il l'a serrée. '' - Tu es trop compréhensive pour ton propre bien, Bella. '' Il a senti son sourire.

Elle s'est penchée pour regarder son visage et il a rapidement tenté de cacher sa détresse. '' - Apprends-moi à chasser, oh, grand sage. ''

Il a gardé ses mains sur ses hanches et s'est penché à son oreille. '' - Laisse-toi aller. Fais ce que tu veux faire. C'est naturel, Bella chérie. Vas-y. ''

Elle a ouvert les yeux et avec toute la vitesse qu'elle avait en elle, elle a couru dans les bois. Il traînait derrière, à une bonne distance, alors qu'ils couraient sur le tapis de mousse et sous les branches basses qui pendaient. La terre était légèrement détrempée. Elle a accéléré puis s'est arrêtée, ce qu'il a également fait, mais en restant à une bonne distance d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne territoriale et qu'elle s'en prenne à lui.

Trois cerfs à queues blanches avaient la tête baissée sur une brassée de branches vertes. Bella s'est laissé tomber en position accroupie, prête à bondir. Il a reculé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un arbre contre lequel il pouvait s'appuyer. Aussi désireuse qu'elle avait été de regarder le documentaire sur son époque, il était désireux de la voir chasser. C'était le spectacle le plus captivant qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Bella s'est déplacée avec une grâce particulière, surtout quand on savait qu'elle avait été tout le contraire en tant qu'humaine. Elle a avancé avec assurance, consciente d'être perdue dans la brume induite par sa soif. Elle a tué avec art.

Elle a croisé les mains sur son cou, le brisant rapidement et il est devenu instantanément flasque. Les autres ont pris la fuite alors qu'elle plantait ses dents dans sa jugulaire. Elle a bu profondément, de doux gémissements roulant à l'intérieur de son corps. Quand elle a fini, elle a repoussé le cerf vidé de ses genoux et elle s'est levée.

Elle était couverte de sang et de saleté, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et en bataille, pourtant, elle était la créature la plus puissante et la plus attachante sur laquelle il n'avait jamais posé les yeux.

'' - Cela ne s'est pas si bien passé... ''

'' - Au contraire, c'était très bien pour une première fois. ''

'' - J'ai toujours soif. ''

Il a haussé les épaules. '' - Tu es nouvelle. ''

Lentement, à un rythme humain, elle s'est approché de lui. '' - Je ne t'ai pas remercié. ''

Jasper a penché la tête sur le côté avec perplexité. '' - N'importe qui aurait pu t'apprendre à chasser. Personne n'aurait _dû_ te l'enseigner. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Merci de vouloir de moi pour l'éternité. ''

'' - Bien sûr que je veux de toi pour l'éternité, Bella, mais tu n'as pas compris l'histoire ? Je ne t'ai pas transformée. C'est Edward qui l'a fait. Tu serais morte s'il n'avait pas été là. '' S'il passait le reste de l'éternité sans avoir à le dire, il serait ravi.

'' - J'ai compris l'histoire. Je remercierais Edward plus tard. ''

'' - Alors pourquoi m'es-tu reconnaissante ? ''

'' - Tu m'as également sauvée, ne l'oublie pas. Et Edward ne m'a mordu seulement que pour me sauver, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il le voulait. ''

Il a touché sa joue. Il ne voulait pas prendre la défense de son frère, mais il trouvait plutôt injuste qu'elle ne comprenne pas. '' - Edward te désire. L'amour qu'il ressent pour toi est presque aussi fort que le mien. Son seul désir était de protéger ton âme. ''

'' - Tu crois que j'ai gardé mon âme ? ''

'' - Chérie, dès l'instant où je t'ai vue... lorsque tu as ouvert tes yeux aujourd'hui... '' Un million de façon de lui expliquer lui ont traversé l'esprit, mais une seule semblait meilleure que les autres. '' - Comment pourrais-je ne pas le croire ? '' A-t-il simplement déclaré. Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, il n'avait jamais envisagé avoir conservé son âme quand il avait été transformé, pas une fois. Mais Bella... Elle était trop compatissante, trop douce, trop parfaite pour ne pas avoir gardé la sienne. Quel que soit ce que la puissance supérieure pouvait être, elle ne pouvait pas la lui avoir enlevé, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Elle a scintillé devant ses yeux et il a hoché la tête. '' - Un cerf de plus. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Ensuite nous pourrons rentrer à la maison. ''

La maison... Avec Bella... C'est alors que cela l'a frappé, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait... Ils étaient une famille... Edward et lui avaient une querelle de frères. Finalement, ils surmonteraient simplement tout cela. Edward et Alice trouveraient leurs compagnons dans d'autres personnes. Jasper épouserait Bella et ensemble, ils vivraient pour l'éternité. Correction : il n'y aurait jamais de fin pour eux. Ils avaient l'éternité à présent.

Seize minutes plus tard, elle avait descendu deux cerfs de plus et il l'avait rejointe pour le dernier. Son goût était encore moins satisfaisant que d'habitude, mais c'était parce que le goût du sang de Bella était encore frais en lui.

Il a remercié le ciel pour la force de son frère et la femme enchanteresse à ses côtés. Il était résolu. Les choses iraient bien. Pour la première fois, il a été certain que la famille resterait entière comme elle l'avait toujours été. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en souciait réellement. À cause d'elle.

Bella resterait au centre de sa famille, mais leur famille ensemble... ce serait parfait. Ils étaient complets, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Passer l'éternité les uns avec les autres.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un : Détermination**

Quand ils sont revenus, Emmett était là, à la porte, attendant impatiemment sa nouvelle sœur. À la seconde où elle est entrée dans le salon, cependant, il a éclaté de rire, secouant la maison sur ses fondations.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? ''

Si elle avait pu encore le faire, elle aurait rougi. '' - J'ai chassé. ''

'' - Ne la taquine pas, Em, tu n'as pas été terrible pendant ta première chasse non plus. '' Lui a rappelé Edward.

'' - Calmez-vous, les garçons. '' Les a réprimandé Esmé de sa place près de Carlisle dans un coin lui donnant une vue sur la famille.

Emmett a laissé échapper un grognement, mais s'est assis à côté d'Edward sur le canapé et a ramassé sa manette pour jouer à son jeu vidéo. Il donnait de nouveau l'impression d'être en train de gagner, roulant plus vite sur les routes sombres de Londres en Angleterre, Edward a un cheveu de ses garde-boue arrière.

Deux personnes étaient portées disparues. '' - Où sont Alice et Rosalie ? ''

'' - Demi-portion est à l'étage pour trouver des vêtements pour Miss Cracra ici. ''

Bella a gémi. '' - Oh, non, je ferais mieux de l'arrêter. '' Elle a couru jusqu'à l'escalier d'un pas aussi léger qu'une plume. Jasper a ri.

'' - Rose est en train de bouder. '' Emmett a continué, mais sa voix était exactement au niveau idéal pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre en dehors de la salle.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre de la part du vampire qui aurait tout donné pour être humaine. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait abandonné Emmett du moment que cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait avoir des enfants, mais lui ne voyait que peu d'intérêt à cela.

Jasper n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi aux sujet des enfants. Il n'avait jamais senti que cela lui manquait, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de Bella. Il pouvait trop facilement s'imaginer étant humains, elle et leur enfant. Le bébé aurait eu les grands yeux bruns de Bella et ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés. L'enfant aurait été le meilleur d'eux deux. La perfection.

Il l'a imaginé dans un fauteuil à bascule, un petit garçon dans les bras. Il serait là avec eux et chanterait la berceuse qu'il connaissait jusqu'à ce que le bébé s'endorme.

Ils regarderaient le garçon grandir...

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? '' A demandé Edward d'une voix tendue, sortant délibérément Jasper de ses rêves. '' - Qu'allez-vous faire tous les deux au sujet de Charlie et de son lycée ? ''

Jasper a dirigé ses pensées sur le présent, s'écartant du fils qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il avait une réponse toute prête pour Edward puisqu'il y avait pensé depuis déjà longtemps, avant qu'il ne vienne chercher Bella.

'' - Il y a eu un accident. Elle a été piégée dans le sous-sol d'Alice quand la chaudière à explosée. Nous allons lui donner un peu de cendres, lui faire nos excuses et inscrire Bella dans un nouveau lycée. Elle va très bien, mais je vais l'emmener dans un mois pour voir comment elle se comporte en présence des humains. ''

'' - On dirait que tu as pensé à tout cela. Est-ce qu'Alice va mourir également ? '' Il avait parlé d'un ton tranchant, la voix glaciale.

'' - Elle a survécu. Naturellement, elle faisait des courses quand c'est arrivé. Je pense que ce serait mieux si c'était elle qui annonçait la nouvelle. Elle était plus proche que nous de Charlie. ''

Alice a sauté dans la pièce, mais il y avait un sentiment de frustration autour d'elle, sans doute en raison de l'intervention de Bella. '' - Je ne crois pas que nous devrions dire à Charlie que Bella est morte. ''

Bella est apparue derrière elle, submergée par la tristesse. Elle s'est agité dans son nouveau débardeur vert. '' - Il y a un autre moyen ? ''

Edward a jeté la manette sur l'accoudoir et s'est levé. '' - Nous lui dirons qu'elle est malade. Nous allons attendre la fin de son stade de nouveau-né jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à lui faire face. ''

'' - Edward. '' L'a averti Esmé. '' - Elle n'aura pas le même aspect. Charlie va voir qu'elle est différente. ''

'' - Elle ne va pas lui dire quoi que ce soit, seulement que la maladie l'a changée. '' Il a souri ironiquement. '' - Ce ne sera que la vérité. ''

Alice s'est redressée. '' - Oh ! Voilà quelque chose qui donne de bien meilleures perspectives ! Bonne idée ! ''

Il a souri fièrement et le bonheur a rayonné autour de Bella à l'idée de revoir son père. Jasper s'est particulièrement concentré sur elle, laissant sa nouvelle vague de sentiments le submerger.

'' - Je veux revenir à Forks. '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - Après un an. '' Lui a dit Jasper.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' A demandé Emmett, presque brutalement. '' - Tu as dit qu'elle se débrouillait bien, non ? ''

'' - Nous ne le saurons pas avec certitude jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit autour des humains et c'est dans son intérêt de ne pas essayer encore cela. ''

'' - Pas encore. '' A acquiescé Bella. '' - Un mois. '' A-t-elle proposé, mais il y avait de l'incertitude, comme si elle pensait qu'il lui faudrait une année comme les autres nouveaux-nés.

Jasper a embrassé le dessus de sa tête, lui donnant de l'espoir. '' - Je ne vais pas te laisser faire quoi que ce soit que tu vas regretter. ''

'' - Je compte sur toi. ''

Edward les a fusillé du regard, déclenchant une fureur en lui, mais alors que Jasper scannait ses traits parfaits, il n'a ressenti pratiquement rien de plus qu'une légère gêne venant de lui. Il s'est accroché aux sentiments rayonnants de Bella, tant qu'elle était avec lui, il était à l'abri de tout le monde. Elle était son meilleur médicament.

C'était très caractéristique de la part d'Edward de détruire cet instant entre eux.

'' - Tu lui as dit ? La semaine prochaine nous allons partir. ''

Son horreur l'a frappé. '' - Non ! S'il... ''

 _Merci beaucoup Edward, il fallait que tu le dises de cette façon, pas vrai ?_

Alice lui a saisi la main. '' - Bella, ça va aller. Je vais aller à Forks pour donner à ton père des documents falsifiés. Charlie va penser que tu vas provisoirement aller au lycée avec moi. Je ne serais absente que deux jours. ''

'' - Edward? ''

Il a rayonné d'être pris en compte, ignorant les moqueries de Jasper. '' - Je serais en Alaska avec le clan Denali. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'adapter. Je serais bientôt de retour. ''

Jasper lui a donné un coup de coude, captant son attention. '' - Ce ne sera pas long. '' Il a baissé la voix pour elle. '' - Pas besoin de te sentir coupable, ma chérie. ''

'' - Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas tous les deux simplement avec Alice ? '' A dit Emmett en prenant la parole.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, Em ? '' A grogné Rosalie en venant à la porte. '' - Lui boucher le nez pendant qu'ils seront à l'aéroport ? ''

'' - Il a dit qu'elle se débrouillait bien. ''

Bella en mourrait d'envie et Jasper a réfléchi à cela... Elle serait proche de Charlie. Elle pourrait immédiatement s'approcher de lui lorsque ses yeux seraient revenus à la normale. Elle serait à la maison et plus à son aise. Elle ne voudrait peut-être même pas se regarder dans le miroir chaque matin comme il savait qu'elle allait vérifier si ses iris étaient de nouveau dorés. Cela pourrait être bénéfique pour elle... Elle obtiendrait la fermeture...

Ou alors cela pourrait être la pire chose au monde pour elle. Elle pourrait perdre le contrôle, elle pourrait leur échapper à Alice et à lui, elle l'avait fait auparavant après tout, quand elle était humaine, et tuer tout le monde dans l'avion.

Il a pesé les avantages et les inconvénients. Il a regardé son visage. Elle pourrait être soit heureuse, soit anéantie...

'' - Veux-tu y aller. '' A-t-il demandé.

Elle a été remplie d'espoir. '' - Le pouvons-nous ? Je ne sais pas si je vais... ''

'' - Nous aurons Alice avec nous, elle va rester aux aguets avec ses visions. Je ne vais pas quitter ton côté. Si quelque chose arrive, au pire, nous pourrons te _boucher_ le nez. ''

Ses yeux se sont de nouveau illuminés. '' - Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Merci Jasper ! '' Elle l'a serré dans ses bras, faisant craquer ses os d'acier, mais dans ses bras, la douleur était une chose sans importance.

'' - Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Bella chérie. '' Il a regardé Alice, lui demandant de l'aide, la suppliant du regard.

Elle a hoché la tête. Elle avait compris et allait la mettre à l'essai dès cette nuit en la faisant sortir.

Jasper voulait rentrer au cas où les choses devenaient mauvaises. Mais il avait quelque chose à faire ce soir-là... Il ne trouverait pas beaucoup de temps libre par la suite et ce soir serait idéal pendant qu'elle serait absente de la maison... Alice était aussi bien que n'importe qui.

'' - Tu sais ce que cela signifie. '' A chanté Alice.

Bella s'est figée, l'horreur refaisant surface et Jasper s'est mis à rire. C'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Bella l'a libéré et a couru vers Alice, elle n'était pas en colère mais plaintive. '' - Je suis désolée, mais je suis heureuse avec les vêtements que j'ai. ''

Alice a froncé le nez de dégoût. '' - Comment peux-tu l'être ? '' A-t-elle demandé, comme si c'était une question qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à lui poser. '' - Tu t'habilles trop simplement pour quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique ! ''

Elle s'est retournée vers lui, impuissante. '' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle gémi.

Les yeux brillants, il a regardé Alice, qui sautillait sur place vivement. '' - Comment comptes-tu faire les magasins ? Elle n'a seulement que quelques heures ! '' _Joue le jeu... Ne laisse pas Bella savoir..._

'' - J'ai déjà tout prévu. '' Lui a-t-elle expliqué comme si c'était évident. '' - La maison d'Esmé a été refaite à neuf ! Elle est un peu plus au sud et il n'y a pas d'humains, elle est complètement sûre ! J'ai racheté le magasin le plus proche afin que Bella puisse faire les boutiques. ''

'' - J'ai essayé. '' A-t-il dit à Bella.

'' - À peine. '' A-t-elle grogné en lui jetant un regard vide de menace alors qu'Alice la poussait dehors.

Cela ne cessait toujours pas de l'étonner de voir à quel point elle était contrôlée. Il pouvait sentir chaque partie d'elle. Une légère frustration et elle la surmontait immédiatement. Ce n'était pas normal et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il était frustré. Il avait cent quarante-six ans et il n'était toujours pas en mesure de se contrôler aussi bien. C'était injuste.

Alice est revenue près de lui et a mis sa bouche à son oreille pour que seulement lui puisse entendre. '' - J'ai vu ce qu'elle va porter cette nuit. J'ai vu la robe bleue parfaite. ''

Il n'a pas baissé les yeux ni bougé d'un centimètre, un sourire relevant le bord de ses lèvres. '' - Puis-je te prévenir, ma chère sœur, qu'elle ne va pas aimer cela. ''

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Je sais. ''

'' - Prends soin d'elle et appelle-moi si quelque chose arrive... ''

'' - Jazz. '' A-t-elle gémi. '' - Elle sera très bien et je serais là. Elle se contrôle si bien, elle va m'écouter. Si aucun de nous n'avait confiance en elle, nous ne la mettrions même pas dans cette situation. '' Et avec une cadence impeccable, elle a caracolé pour sortir de la pièce.

Il aurait dû essayer plus durement de garder Bella près de lui malgré la façon dont elle réussissait à lui cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle était en sécurité avec Alice, ainsi que tout le monde. Elle avait confiance en lui au sujet de sa soif de sang et il était temps qu'il lui fasse également confiance. Après tout, elle agissait comme si elle était âgée de plusieurs siècles au lieu d'agir comme elle l'aurait dû.

Il y avait un problème qui devait être résolu. C'était pour leur santé mentale à tous. Il devait résoudre les problèmes avec Edward. Bella méritait au moins cela de leur part. Pour elle, il devait préserver l'unité familiale. Aussi indulgente qu'elle puisse l'être envers les autres, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant quand il s'agissait de se pardonner à lui-même.

'' - Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, pourrais-je avoir un peu de temps seul avec Edward ici ? ''

Carlisle et Esmé ont hoché la tête avec compréhension et un peu de fierté que leurs fils veuillent travailler sur leurs problèmes. Esmé n'aurait pas dû sauter trop vite à cette conclusion parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir avec certitude si l'un d'eux n'allait pas jeter l'autre à travers la maison une deuxième fois.

Emmett a éteint la télévision en faisant un bruit irrité. '' - Je vais aller chasser avec Rose, je suppose. '' A-t-il soupiré en s'esquivant rapidement à l'extérieur.

Carlisle et Esmé se sont déplacés dans les escaliers. Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude venant de Carlisle, comme s'il se préparait à faire cesser toute nouvelle destruction dans la maison ou pire, celle d'un de ses fils.

Jasper et Edward sont restés seuls dans la pièce adjacente. Edward a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, mettant un masque sur son visage, mais ses sentiments le trahissaient. Il était furieux, triste et irrité.

'' - Je ne vais pas dire que je suis désolé. '' L'a averti Jasper. '' - Parce que je ne le suis pas. ''

'' - Tu devrais l'être. '' A-t-il craché. '' - Tu aurais dû m'appeler quand Bella a été obligée d'être transformée. Et maintenant tu as le culot de la laisser sortir ! Elle se contrôle peut-être, Jasper, mais toi plus que n'importe qui, sait ce qui se passe quand tu reçois une bouffée de parfum. Tu deviens un animal ! Si elle fait quelque chose qu'elle va regretter, ce sera de ta faute ! ''

'' - Pour commencer, elle est en sécurité avec Alice. Tu le sais. Bella est meilleure que nous pour gérer ses émotions et si elle a ce genre de force, alors nous avons besoin de savoir si elle a autre chose. Secundo, elle était ta chanteuse. Tu étais donc aussi dangereux pour elle que moi. '' Cette dernière phrase était un mensonge et il avait quelques notions des motifs qui l'avaient poussé à le lui dire. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait croire, mais cela ne servait à rien de se faire des illusions, Edward le savait parfaitement.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée ? Pendant ma relation avec elle, je n'ai pas essayé de la tuer une seule fois. Je n'ai même jamais craqué sur elle. Ne me mens pas, que ce soit à moi où à travers tes pensées, Jasper. Je l'ai sauvée et c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas appelé. Tu avais peur qu'elle ne revienne vers moi quand elle le découvrirait. La seule chose d'honnête que tu as faite, c'est de me dire que tu me détestais par ta pensée. ''

'' - Je ne te déteste pas. Tu sais que cette pensée ne m'est venue qu'à cause de ma colère contre toi. Cela n'était en aucun cas la vérité. ''

'' - Sauf que je suis toujours amoureux d'elle. ''

'' - Oui. '' A-t-il sifflé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa détermination à régler les problèmes avec Edward se heurte à son entêtement. Il aurait dû le savoir. Edward aimait farouchement Bella et Jasper la lui avait prise sans difficultés.

Difficulté était le bon mot... Il avait été très proche de la tuer, plus proche qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais il n'avait pas de problème pour autant quand il s'agissait d'Edward. Parce qu'Edward n'avait pas été là.

Jasper a poussé ses mains dans ses poches, une de ses nombreuses façons d'agir qu'il utilisait pour vivre parmi les humains. '' - Tu as vu à quel point elle est heureuse. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'en la quittant tu l'as brisée. ''

'' - Et tu as été celui qui l'a aidé à s'en remettre ? ''

'' - Non. '' A-t-il nié. '' - Quand elle a été avec moi, cela a été comme si elle n'avait jamais été brisée pour commencer. ''

'' - Je vois. '' Et il l'a vu, littéralement. Il a regardé ses souvenirs, les films enregistrés dans sa tête qu'il conservait précieusement, comme celui où ils étaient sur le lit et qu'il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, Bella se mordant la lèvre, son sourire, l'embrasser.

'' - Arrête ça. '' L'a prié Edward avec douleur.

'' - Tu vois toutes ces choses... ''

'' - Je reconnais qu'elle est heureuse avec toi, mais je n'aime pas cela. Je ne peux pas te pardonner complètement tes sentiments pour elle. ''

'' - Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait pour elle, mais as-tu vu ce qu'elle a fait pour moi ? Elle est plus que mon monde, elle est mon univers. Ces sentiments ne sont pas nouveaux et j'en ai eu assez de les ignorer. J'en ai besoin et je la veux. Tu savais ce qui se préparait. N'accepte pas simplement son rôle dans tout cela. Accepte-nous. Je vais prendre soin d'elle. ''

'' - Répond-moi, si... si je n'étais pas... ''

'' - Ce serait tout de même arrivé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous aurions trouvé un moyen d'être l'un avec l'autre. ''

Edward a serré ses mâchoires avec force.

 _Je ne te déteste pas mon frère, mais je l'aime._

Il s'est détendu, mais seulement légèrement. '' - Je vous aime tous les deux. ''

Edward n'était pas heureux. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, mais c'était un début. Ils pourraient avancer et être amis, Bella ne serait pas dévastée. La famille resterait intacte. Ils obtiendraient tous ce qu'ils voulaient par la suite.

Il a réduit la distance entre eux et lui a pris la main. Amis. Frères.

'' - Quand vas-tu lui donner la bague ? ''

Jasper a ri. '' - Pendant qu'Alice est en train de la torturer, je vais aller la chercher. '' Il a pensé à l'anneau en or blanc avec un solitaire entouré de saphirs.

'' - Elle est belle. ''

'' - Pas autant qu'elle. ''

'' - Je suis d'accord. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux : La première nuit**

Jasper a pris son temps pour aller prendre la bague de fiançailles à la bijouterie. Alice allait naturellement la garder toute la nuit en jouant à s'habiller, à son grand désespoir et sûrement celui de Bella. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle veuille faire une pause pour revenir à lui, mais il était plus que probable qu'en raison de son immense culpabilité au sujet du vampire qu'elle avait choisi, qu'elle allait laisser sa sœur faire ce qu'elle voulait. Peu importe à quel point cela pourrait s'avérer douloureux.

Il a souhaité que sa culpabilité serait quelque chose qu'il pourrait lui enlever de façon permanente. Il n'avait cependant pas cette possibilité avec son pouvoir et c'était trop éloigné d'un sentiment pour être considéré comme une émotion. Elle n'apparaissait pas et ne disparaissait pas, elle tenait constamment le monde sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas changer cela et il ne le voulait pas. Modifier Bella ne ferait plus d'elle Bella.

Il était presque cinq heures du matin. Il se prélassait sur le lit à l'étage, retournant sa bague entre ses doigts. Le diamant n'était pas trop énorme, il était juste à la bonne taille et enverrait des scintillements sur les murs quand la lumière tomberait dessus. Le cercle de saphirs autour d'elle laissait la pierre se distinguer naturellement. Elle était idéale pour sa Bella.

La bague qu'il avait achetée pour Alice était grosse et excentrique, des pierres dissimulant l'anneau. Elle lui avait plu et elle l'avait aimée. Mais la bague qu'il tenait maintenant était quelque chose que Bella et lui aimeraient tous les deux. Elle ne serait pas placée dans une boîte au fond d'un tiroir. Elle resterait à son doigt. Il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre et il n'avait pas besoin du don d'Alice pour le savoir.

Quand il a entendu la voiture revenir, il a rapidement caché la bague dans une boîte et dans la valise sur le sol à côté de lui. Il s'est précipité hors de la chambre et est arrivé en bas pour les accueillir à la porte.

Bella a aussitôt accouru dans ses bras en sanglotant sans larmes, crachant le nombres cent cinquante-trois à maintes reprises. La terreur l'a saisi. Cent cinquante-trois corps ? Elle avait tué cent cinquante-trois personnes ? Il a regardé Alice d'un air interrogateur, elle avait les bras chargés de sac de vêtements.

Elle a articulé. '' - Réaction exagérée. Des robes. Elle a été extraordinaire. ''

Il a levé très hauts les sourcils, caressant les cheveux de Bella de ses racines jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses pointes sur sa taille, mais il était certain qu'elle pouvait sentir le grondement dans sa poitrine, le début de ce qui était un rire tonitruant. '' - Cent cinquante-trois robes, Alice ? Ne penses-tu pas avoir été trop loin ? ''

Elle a plissé les yeux dangereusement. '' - Non ! Elles étaient tout à fait essentielles. Elle ne possédait pas une robe ! Dans cette famille, elle va devoir s'habiller mieux que cela ! ''

Il savait que c'était plus que cela. Alice devait avoir eu la vision de sa proposition à Bella, même si elle était simple et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de se parer d'un vêtement élaboré, Alice avait dû penser le contraire. '' - Ce n'était pas une obligation. '' Il voulait dire en étant dans la famille et pour faire sa proposition et Alice était parfaitement consciente de cela.

Elle a posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence comme si Bella ne savait pas déjà que le clan Cullen n'avait pas d'obsession pour la mode... Il n'y avait seulement qu'Alice.

Elle a tapoté la tête de Bella en passant devant elle pour monter les escaliers. '' - Tu me remercieras plus tard. '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - J'en doute. '' A murmuré Bella.

Il n'en était pas aussi certain. Il allait remercier Alice plus tard.

'' - Était-ce vraiment aussi mauvais ? '' A demandé Jasper en se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Bella, c'était comme si elle avait son pouvoir, seulement elle l'utilisait pour envoyer sur lui une vague cohérente de ce qui pouvait être décrit comme une sensation qui le faisait se sentir euphorique. Il était impuissant contre elle, elle le faisait rire et sourire.

'' - Ce n'était pas de cette façon que je voulais passer ma première nuit en tant que vampire. Tu sais... Il y avait un être humain... '' Elle a bronché en avalant l'épais excès de venin. '' - Il s'est approché de la porte... Jasper, j'ai presque... ''

'' - Tu as été très bien. Tu as résisté. '' Comment ? Il n'arrivait même pas à commencer à l'imaginer, mais il n'était pas surpris. Il savait que Bella pouvait le faire.

'' - J'ai retenu mon souffle. ''

'' - Tu es incroyable. '' A-t-il déclaré.

Carlisle a dit quelque chose à l'étage au-dessus... Sur son don qui pouvait être le contrôle... C'était mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre, par exemple, elle aurait pu être plus forte que lui, ce qui aurait été trop dangereux à gérer.

Il a changé de sujet. '' - Comment voulais-tu passer ta première nuit ? ''

Il pouvait entendre Alice à l'étage ranger les nouvelles robes de Bella dans des valises, Carlisle tourner une page de son livre, Edward sauter par la fenêtre, le ronronnement de l'ordinateur d'Esmé, quand à Emmett et Rosalie... La seule chose qu'il voulait entendre, il ne l'a pas fait et c'était la réponse de Bella. Il a été submergé par l'embarras qui sortait d'elle.

Se penchant en arrière, il a scruté son visage, espérant y lire quelque chose de plus utile et il l'a vu, le reflet significatif dans ses yeux, qui étaient proches de la supplication.

Tendrement, il a replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et ensuite, il a effleuré son visage en descendant jusqu'à son cou. '' - Quand nous ferons l'amour pour la première fois... '' A-t-il murmuré. '' - Je préférerais que ce ne soit pas dans une maison pleine de gens. Je veux que ce soit seulement toi et moi sans risque d'être interrompu. ''

Les Cullen n'intervenaient jamais au cours d'instants comme celui-là. Les vampires avaient une merveilleuse écoute sélective, mais il voulait que Bella soit seule autant que possible pour cette première fois. Il savait que Bella n'avait jamais été avec personne auparavant et il voulait que ce soit significatif pour elle dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle a soupiré. '' - Je peux le comprendre. ''

Il l'a serrée plus fermement contre lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas être plus proche. Il s'est baissé et a posé ses lèvres sur son front, entre ses yeux, sur l'arête de son nez jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur ses lèvres. Il les a pressé rudement, la tirant plus fermement contre lui.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de problèmes de communication au sujet du couronnement de leur relation. Il devait lui montrer à quel point il la voulait et qu'ils allaient tous les deux obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'avaient seulement qu'à attendre encore un peu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout soit parfait, mais il voulait que le moment soit le bon.

La sensation de son corps contre le sien, de ses lèvres tirant doucement sur les siennes, était trop forte. Il l'a gentiment poussée en arrière en effleurant son nez avec le sien avant de lui sourire. '' - Désolé, ma chérie, mais... nous devons attendre. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Et nous avons un avion à prendre... ''

'' - Tu peux le faire. Je te fais confiance. S'il n'y avait pas tes yeux, je crois que tu pourrais voir Charlie. ''

Elle a secoué la tête frénétiquement. '' - Non, non je ne suis pas prête pour cela. Et si... Je suis une poltronne. '' Elle a eu un rire creux.

'' - Tu n'es pas une poltronne. Tu as le temps, quelques mois. ''

'' - Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant. Alice dit qu'il va y avoir du trafic. ''

Il l'a embrassée de nouveau durement. _Pas de problèmes de communication_... '' - J'ai envie de cela autant que toi. Si la mort ne veut pas de moi, je vais te donner cette première nuit, Bella chérie. ''

'' - La mort ne peut pas te prendre, Jasper. ''

'' - Voilà pourquoi nous aurons notre première nuit. ''

Alice a trotté vers eux, quatre valises dans sa poigne qu'elle a laissé tomber bruyamment sur le sol comme pour donner un signal. Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward sont venus se mettre près d'elle.

L'un après l'autre, ils ont dit au revoir à leur famille. Carlisle a serré la main de Jasper et Esmé l'a embrassée sur les deux joues, Emmett l'a frappée à l'épaule, Rosalie a hoché la tête et Edward a mis ses bras autour de Bella en articulant silencieusement « prend soin d'elle » par-dessus son épaule.

Jasper a hoché la tête. _Je le ferai. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est indestructible à présent. Personne ne peut lui faire de mal. Je ne vais pas laisser qui que ce soit s'approcher d'elle._

'' - Je sais. '' A-t-il articulé silencieusement alors qu'il relâchait Bella de son emprise.

Il a fait un pas de côté en la gardant près de lui. Il se comportait de manière possessive et elle a levé les yeux vers lui avec inquiétude, mais il n'a montré aucun signe prouvant que telle était son intention. Cela ne l'était pas, c'était une simple réaction.

'' - Appelez-nous quand vous serez arrivés. '' Leur a dit Esmé.

'' - Nous le ferons. '' A promis Alice. '' - Ce sera un vol tranquille. ''

Ils se sont tournés vers la porte, Edward lui jetant un dernier regard d'avertissement.

 _Je te le promets Edward._

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois : La maison**

Tout comme Alice l'avait prédit, le temps était nuageux et pluvieux quand ils sont arrivés à Forks. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire, mais ils n'auraient réellement pas eu de chance s'ils étaient arrivés pendant une des rares journées ensoleillées.

Dès l'instant où ils ont atterri, Bella a été remplie de l'allégresse d'être à la maison. Il a été également submergé et avec leurs mains jointes, il a baigné dans ses sentiments.

Jasper a posé leurs valises dans le salon, au pied de l'escalier de leur ancienne maison. Leurs parfums avaient pratiquement disparu. Alice a dansé dans la pièce vide en soulevant la fine couche de poussière. '' - Nous avons besoin de meubles. '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - Cela ressemble à un travail pour toi. '' A dit Bella.

'' - Bien sûr, et je vais y arriver, mais commençons par le commencement. '' - Nous devons aller rendre une visite à la réserve. ''

Jasper s'est préparé à sentir l'inquiétude et le choc de Bella à cette nouvelle. Il avait délibérément oublié de lui en parler. C'était mieux si cela venait d'Alice, Bella n'aurait pas le temps d'y réfléchir et de s'inquiéter, se rendant mentalement malade à cette perspective. Effectivement, ses émotions l'ont frappé comme un coup de poing dans le ventre qui a failli le plier en deux.

'' - QUOI ? Rendre visite aux loups-garous ? Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à nous rendre de leur côté de la frontière ! ''

Alice a jeté un regard noir à Jasper. '' - Tu ne le lui as pas dit ? ''

Jasper a pris les mains de Bella. '' - Nous avons l'obligation de dire aux clébards que nous sommes ici. Par pure courtoisie. ''

Bella a semblé perdre encore plus de couleur alors que sa panique augmentait. Il a resserré ses mains dans les siennes en essayant de toutes ses forces de la calmer, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de difficulté à faire.

'' - Ce n'est pas si mal. '' A commenté Alice.

'' - Je ne suis pas prête à leur faire face, Jasper. Je ne peux pas, pas encore. ''

'' - Pourquoi cela, Bella chérie ? ''

'' - Ils me détestent ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester là et regarder mon meilleur ami me haïr ! ''

Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre comment quelqu'un pourrait _détester_ Bella. Cela devait être impossible, en particulier pour son clébard qui l'avait aimé la plupart de sa vie. '' - Jacob ne va pas te haïr. ''

'' - C'est pour cela que les loups-garous existent, non ? Ils sont faits pour nous détruire. Il ne va jamais me pardonner pour cela. ''

'' - Il t'a pardonné avant que cela n'arrive. ''

'' - Comment le sais-tu ? ''

'' - Je me suis entretenu avec lui. S'il te plaît, chérie, viens avec nous. Tu verras. '' Il était prêt à parier que Jacob n'allait pas la détester. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit comme il y en avait dans celui de Bella. Il avait cependant des doutes pour les autres. La meute de Jacob n'aurait aucune compréhension pour leur situation. Jacob n'était même pas susceptible d'être compréhensif, il devrait simplement l'accepter.

Elle l'a serré en retour, mais ses émotions restaient élevées, le gardant en alerte. '' - D'accord. '' A-t-elle soupiré, abandonnant la lutte qu'elle perdrait de toute façon contre Alice. '' - Je vais le faire. ''

'' - Très bien, alors allons-y. Nous allons en finir avec cela. ''

Ce n'était pas comme si rendre visite aux loups-garous était quelque chose que Jasper avait envie de faire. En fait, il n'était pas pressé d'y être, de la même façon que Bella. Ils ont pris la voiture de location qu'ils garderaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils achètent une nouvelle voiture, et lorsqu'ils ont traversé la frontière qui les séparait d'eux, il a visiblement tressailli et s'est tendu. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une bombe tombe à l'improviste sur la voiture. Il se sentait exactement comme il le faisait quand il empiétait sur le territoire de l'ennemi, parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait, il entrait en territoire ennemi.

Dans le siège du passager, Bella a posé sa main entre eux, la paume vers le haut. Il a glissé ses doigts entre les siens. Elle lui a transmis son inquiétude et il lui a envoyé son calme ou du moins celui qui restait en lui.

Bella contemplait les rochers en saillie au-dessus de la mer, où quelques Quileutes sautaient. Elle les regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il avait pu voir du coin de l'œil qu'aucun d'eux n'était son bâtard. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle les regardait. Elle songeait profondément à quelque chose, mais il n'a pas demandé ce que c'était. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il est entré dans la réserve, l'air froid et la pluie ne permettant à personne de rester dehors. Elle lui a fait signe d'aller en avant puis à gauche, le guidant jusqu'à la maison de Sam, une petite maison attachante avec des pots de fleurs se balançant dans le vent. Il s'est garé pas très loin d'elle et ils sont tous sortis.

Les bruits de rires bruyants, d'assiettes déplacées et de nourriture engloutie étaient facilement entendus, si facilement que si un humain était passé, il les aurait entendu. En les attendant, Bella transmettait son idée sur la situation, ses yeux rouges plissés. Ils ont noué leurs mains une fois de plus et il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête, respirant son odeur. Cela a été littéralement une bouffée d'oxygène, et il a senti son sourire.

Alice a pris les devants et s'est dirigée vers la porte, sa frêle silhouette continuant à rebondir et elle a frappé à la porte. Elle a plâtré un sourire agréable sur son visage, mais elle a plissé le nez comme lui et Bella. L'odeur de chien mouillé était inévitable et apparemment, leur présence a donné aux Quileute les mêmes sensations puisque les bruits ont disparu instantanément, ne laissant place que pour le silence alors que Sam ouvrait la porte.

Sam était un homme très grand avec des épaules rondes et un visage qui semblait plus âgé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il était prudent pendant qu'il les évaluait et ses yeux noirs sont tombés sur Bella, ils ont semblé s'assombrir de colère. C'était exactement ce qui s'écoulait de lui. De la fureur pure.

Les autres membres de la meute étaient derrière lui et Jasper a découvert Jacob derrière son épaule dans un curieux état d'émerveillement, sa joue droite gonflée juste avant qu'il n'avale toute la nourriture qu'il avait gardée en bouche.

'' - Je vois que tu as choisi ton camp, Bella. '' A dit Sam.

Bella a tremblé et Jasper a serré ses doigts plus solidement autour de sa main. '' - Oui. ''

Elle a regardé Jacob, mais Jacob regardait Alice. C'est alors que Jasper a remarqué qu'Alice n'avait rien dit, pas le bonjour ni une quelconque salutation joyeuse qu'elle aurait normalement dû donner. Elle fixait directement Jacob avec un mélange de soulagement et de...

'' - Jasper. '' A balbutié Bella.

Il a réalisé qu'il grognait entre ses dents, le bruit sortant de sa poitrine bruyamment et roulant dans sa cage thoracique. '' - Imprégnation. '' A-t-il sifflé en guise d'explication.

Elle devait savoir ce que c'était, son précieux clébard devait le lui avoir expliqué parce qu'elle interrogeait Alice et Jacob du regard et sa bouche a bée de surprise. Le couple n'a pas bougé, se regardant simplement l'un l'autre comme s'ils étaient fascinés et voyaient la lumière et c'était exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Ils étaient _heureux_ et dévoués. Incommensurablement liés.

'' - Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, est-ce possible ? ''

'' - On dirait... ''

'' - C'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son avenir ? ''

'' - Oui. Parce que le _clébard_ en faisait partie. ''

Quelques membres de la meute ne respiraient plus, d'autres grondaient, pourtant quelques-uns respiraient comme s'ils venaient de faire un marathon, leurs corps tremblant en préparation de la transformation. Se préparant pour un combat...

'' - Mais ils sont comme du poison pour nous. '' A dit l'un des plus jeunes, seulement un chiot. Puis à nouveau. '' - Cela peut-il arriver ? ''

Personne ne lui a répondu. La réponse était évidente. Que leur venin puisse les tuer ou pas, _c'était_ arrivé.

Jacob Black s'était imprégné d'Alice Cullen. Un loup-garou et un vampire. C'était une nouvelle... Une dangereuse nouvelle...

'' - Le traité... ''

'' - Est annulé. '' A-t-il terminé pour Bella. Ils ne pouvaient pas commencer une guerre et Jasper ne penserait jamais à blesser Jacob, par contre cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de planter ses dents dans Sam. Il en avait rêvé et maintenant, à cause de ce bâtard, il ne pouvait plus. Ce rêve était terminé.

Puis Bella a dit la dernière chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle dirait. Tout le monde s'est figé alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

'' - C'est génial ! ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre : Conséquences**

En raison des grognements constants, de l'absence de menace et du manque de place, Sam a renvoyé toute sa meute à leur domicile. N'ont pas été inclus Jacob et un très jeune garçon rond de figure nommé Seth.

Seth était un chiot étrange, cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde d'être en compagnie de trois vampires dont deux avaient les yeux noirs et un les yeux rouges. Un signe de danger, peu importe de quelle façon tu voyais cela, mais le gamin était complètement détendu, les jambes allongées devant lui et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ils se sont tous assis dans la petite cuisine en plissant tous leurs nez et en serrant les poings pour ne pas commencer immédiatement à se battre là. Mais naturellement à l'exception de Seth et Bella. Seth était légèrement curieux et Bella, si elle avait été humaine, n'aurait pas été loin de la crise d'angoisse. Jasper a envoyé un courant de calme dans toute la pièce, même s'il était loin de ressentir cela lui-même.

Alice était une autre histoire, complètement différente. Il ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi à l'aise, ses yeux fixés directement sur Jacob qui n'avait pas brisé une seule fois leur connexion. Il était assis sur le bord de son siège, penché vers elle et essayant de combler l'écart entre eux.

Il a observé la cuisine, le comptoir poussiéreux et les miettes sur le sol. Il a écouté une souris courir, mais s'il l'a entendu, il n'a rien senti. Ce n'est pas qu'il essayait de la sentir, mais c'était difficile de sentir quoi que ce soit _à part_ l'odeur des chiens.

'' - Cela change les choses. '' A dit Sam, son ton montant comme celui d'un homme devenu fou. Il essayait de dissimuler ses sentiments dans sa voix, mais il ne pouvait rien cacher à Jasper. Il savait qu'il était furieux.

'' - Cela arrange tout, pas vrai ? '' A demandé Bella frénétiquement. '' - Il ne peut pas y avoir de guerre. Nous pouvons tous vivre en paix. C'est une bonne chose. ''

Sam a serré les dents et n'a pas répondu. Pas plus que Jasper. La seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord au sujet de la guerre c'est que c'était une bonne chose. C'était dans leurs natures de tuer l'autre. C'était instinctif et c'était la nature pacifiste de Carlisle qui avait établi leur amitié. Si Jasper avait eu son mot à dire, les loups auraient été éteint longtemps avant que Bella ne soit née.

Et si cela s'était produit ? Jacob ne serait pas en vie. Il n'aurait pas été là pour s'occuper de Bella quand Edward l'avait quittée. Qu'aurait-elle fait sans lui ? C'était sans importance. Il serait tout de même venu. Il aurait sorti Bella de l'abîme dans lequel elle avait appris à vivre. Il l'aurait lui-même sauvée.

'' - Comment allez-vous pouvoir faire fonctionner cela ? '' A demandé Seth avec curiosité. '' - Si tu es du poison pour elle ? ''

'' - Et l'odeur ? '' A ajouté Sam avec dégoût.

Jacob a grogné. '' - Je ne la sens pas. ''

Jasper savait que c'était un mensonge et à en juger par le grognement de Sam, il le savait également. L'odeur d'un vampire était aussi puissante pour eux que leur odeur pour les vampires. Il était très puissant, tellement fort que s'en était presque douloureux et c'était la chose qui ressemblait le plus au fait d'être malade.

'' - Ce n'est pas si mauvais. '' a rectifié Jacob.

'' - Je pourrais m'y habituer. '' A dit Alice.

C'était une déclaration de fait et Jasper lui a lancé un regard noir alors qu'un monstre rugissait dans sa poitrine. Ses sentiments pour la jeune fille qui ressemblait à un lutin n'avaient pas disparu, mais ils n'avaient pas d'équivalence avec ceux qu'il ressentait pour Bella.

'' - Que va-t-il se passer au sujet du poison ? ''

Elle l'a finalement regardé, une expression innocente apparaissant sur son visage. '' - Je vais faire attention avec mes dents. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. ''

'' - Si tu le mords, tu vas faire plus que lui faire du mal. '' L'a informé Sam d'une voix coupante. '' - Tu vas le tuer. Tu es mortelle. ''

Jacob a aboyé. '' - C'est notre problème, Sam ! Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur la personne avec qui nous nous imprégnons. ''

'' - Cela suffit. '' A crié Bella, sa belle voix se brisant. '' - Cela suffit ! Nous ne pouvons pas changer les choses. C'est comme cela et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. '' Elle s'est tournée vers Jasper. '' - S'il te plaît, partons, rentrons à la maison. ''

Cela faisait beaucoup pour une journée. Elle avait eu raison quand elle avait dit qu'ils allaient la détester. Chacun de ces bâtards l'avait fait, à part Jacob et Seth. Ce n'était simplement pour lui qu'un prétexte tendancieux pour les déchirer membre par membre, toutefois, il ne ferait pas quoi que se soit qui puisse lui causer des souffrances supplémentaires. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser une seule chose. '' - D'accord. ''

Sam s'est levé et a froidement hoché la tête devant leur départ. Jacob tenait la main d'Alice et cela n'a pas échappé à Jasper. La pâleur de la main d'Alice contre la peau mate de Jacob, une glacée, l'autre chaude. Ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre de toutes les manières possibles. En outre, il ne lui avait pas échappé comment sa main avait glissé à contrecœur quand elle s'était séparée de lui.

Un grognement sauvage lui a presque échappé devant sa volonté de la protéger, et il l'aurait fait si Bella ne l'avait pas traîné dehors sous la pluie battante et chaude qui a frappé son visage. De les voir simplement se toucher tous les deux a envoyé des frissons dans le dos de Jasper. Comment Alice pouvait supporter d'être auprès de lui, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

Le retour à la maison a été pire que lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Bella était préoccupée, ce qui était aussi courant pour elle que la culpabilité, et la fureur la submergeait tandis qu'Alice souriait avec jubilation et allégresse sur le siège arrière. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui bouleversait Alice. Elle ne s'était jamais soucié de la guerre, même si les combats ne la dérangeaient pas, et elle avait trouvé la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait plus voir son avenir. Le mystère était résolu, fin de l'histoire. Elle était heureuse. Pourquoi Bella ne l'était pas ?

Les sentiments opposés venant d'elle le déchiraient. Il tenait aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait ses propres émotions. L'attitude protectrice qu'il éprouvait pour sa sœur, la haine qui avait remplacé sa gratitude envers Jacob et l'amour et le souci qu'il ressentait pour Bella.

Cela faisait six émotions. Six puissantes émotions et il devait également se protéger. S'il saisissait le volant plus fermement, il allait se fissurer et tomber en poussière. Bella examinait la pâleur de ses doigts.

Il a aperçu son propre reflet dans le rétroviseur. Il a réalisé qu'il était mal placé pour juger que Sam avait l'air d'un fou, il n'avait pas l'air raisonnable non plus. Il n'a pas pris la peine d'essayer de le cacher, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Alice soit avec le clébard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi, mais pourquoi était-il être furieux à ce sujet ? Jacob n'était pas son ami. Jacob ne lui devait rien, mais il avait pris Alice. Il ne l'avait pas prise à Jasper, mais il l'avait mise en danger en se liant tous les deux.

Quand il s'est garé devant leur maison, Alice est sortie en sautillant, virevoltant en ouvrant la porte, la pointe de ses cheveux faisant voler des gouttelettes scintillantes. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui-même sortir, Bella a agrippé sa main plus fermement, sa force de nouveau-né le faisant tressaillir.

'' - L'aimes-tu toujours ? ''

Surpris, il l'a regardée. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ne lui avait-il pas clairement fait savoir ses sentiments ? '' - Oui. '' A-t-il déclaré. '' - Comme ma sœur. De la même façon que tu aimes Edward. ''

'' - Alors pourquoi être en colère pour elle et Jacob ? Si elle est heureuse... ''

'' - Cela n'a rien à voir avec son bonheur. Je n'aime pas les loups, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Est-ce que ennemis mortels ne signifie rien pour toi ? ''

'' - Jacob nous a aidé ! ''

'' - _S'il te plaît_ , Bella chérie, rends-toi compte des conséquences de leurs actions ! L'odeur de l'autre ne serait peut-être pas aussi mauvaise, merde, après un certain temps, ils ne le remarqueraient même plus, mais une erreur et elle pourrait le tuer. ''

Elle n'a pas répondu. Elle est sortie sous la pluie et il l'a suivi, les portières ont claqué simultanément. Le bruit a résonné à ses oreilles, les arbres qui les encerclaient faisant rebondir les ondes sonores de retour vers eux.

Elle a marché à la lisière de la forêt. La pluie ruisselait sur elle. Elle était vraiment bouleversée et bien qu'il voulait faire disparaître cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté en face de lui. Admirant sa démarche, sa voix, ses courbes, ses longs cheveux sombres. Elle s'est retournée et les gouttes de pluie sont tombées de ses cils, coulant jusqu'à ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Dans la petite partie de son cerveau qui était un peu rationnelle, il pouvait comprendre Bella. Il comprenait à quel point la paix était importante pour elle. Jacob et Alice étant amoureux signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas à avoir peur d'une guerre ou que quelqu'un se fasse tuer, il n'allait jamais à nouveau mettre en avant le danger dans lequel son ami Jacob se trouvait. Sa famille des deux côtés vivrait en harmonie, ils y seraient obligés.

Jasper l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à tenir pendant tout cela alors qu'il voulait tuer ces cabots rien que pour leur haine envers elle. Mais il l'aimait suffisamment pour ne pas l'avoir fait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il allait être tolérant envers l'impression. Il allait surmonter son désir de tuer ceux qu'elle aimait. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

C'était trop difficile à supporter. Son cœur glacé était plein et a failli éclater. Il a couru vers elle, l'a soulevée et il l'a embrassée à pleine bouche. Il l'a goûtée, le monstre dans sa poitrine disparaissant devant tant de dévotion. Elle l'a serré et sa tristesse a été remplacée par de l'exaltation et de la luxure.

Si elle avait eu des doutes quand à son amour pour elle, elle n'en avait plus. Il l'a laissée sentir la force de son amour. Il l'a submergée de son amour alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur elle et il lui a repris la bouche avec une ardeur redoublée. Il l'a ensuite transportée dans les bois. Ce serait là qu'il lui montrerait.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq : Oui**

La pluie avait cessé, remplacée par la douce cadence des gouttes tombant des feuilles sur le sol moussu, le chant des oiseaux étant également en harmonie. Il pouvait entendre l'autoroute, mais il n'écoutait seulement que les bruits éloignés qui lui semblaient paisibles. C'était un tranquille sentiment de bien-être.

Jasper s'est adossé contre un arbre, Bella dans ses bras et leurs vêtements à leurs pieds. Il a embrassé la raie dans ses cheveux, ses oreilles en descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il s'est légèrement relevé pour lécher le bord externe de son oreille.

Elle a poussé un gémissement et il lui a embrassé le lobe. C'était leur façon de communiquer leur satisfaction, bien que leurs émotions fassent parfaitement le travail.

'' - Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète. '' A-t-elle finalement admis tranquillement, l'air honteux. '' - Tu as dit que les sentiments peuvent changer. ''

'' - Quand tu es un être humain, ils sont négligeables. Pour les vampires, ils ne sont pas aussi facilement inconstants. '' Il l'a noyée de son adoration d'une façon que la pluie n'avait pas pu le faire.

'' - Je comprends. '' A-t-elle ri en reprenant son souffle.

Avec un seul doigt, il a suivi la courbe de son cou jusqu'à l'épaule, ses lèvres suivant de peu. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir suffisamment d'elle. Brusquement, l'éternité avait pris un sens. Elle avait été faite pour eux et ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils pourraient rester assis comme ils l'étaient et ne pas avoir besoin d'autre chose. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'elle.

 _Le moment était arrivé. '' -_ Veux-tu regarder dans la poche de mon blouson, ma chérie ? ''

Bella a quitté ses bras pendant une seconde alors qu'elle prenait son blouson. Elle a plongé la main dans sa poche pour en retirer une petite boîte de velours gris. Ses doigts se sont mis à trembler.

'' - Ouvre-là. ''

Elle a cliqué sur le bouton ouvrant le couvercle et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur la bague, elle l'a regardé, les yeux écarquillés. La peur l'a submergée et il n'a pas osé modifier son sentiment ni lui demander pourquoi. Il devait en finir avec cela.

Doucement, il lui a pris la boîte des mains et a enlevé l'anneau de son écrin avant de mettre la boîte de côté. '' - Sais-tu quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête.

'' - Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant où nous nous sommes officiellement rencontrés. Tu étais, es... envoûtante, belle et _réelle_. Tu étais authentique. La première fois que j'ai accepté ce que je ressentais pour toi a été quand James a voulu t'attaquer sur le terrain de base-ball. Tu vois, je te connaissais déjà alors, pour moi, tu n'étais pas cette fille exagérément maladroite qui manquait de se tuer elle-même sur une base quotidienne, tu étais à moi... Du moins, c'était de cette façon que je pensais à toi. Dans mon esprit, tu ne pouvais être avec personne d'autre. Je t'aurais attendu aussi longtemps qu'il aurait fallu. ''

Elle a hoché la tête.

Il a saisi sa main gauche. '' - Tu es en sécurité pour l'éternité à présent et nous sommes enfin ensemble. Tout ce que je demande c'est que tu m'épouses. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? '' A-t-elle croassé. '' - Quelle importance si nous sommes mariés ou pas ? ''

'' - Je veux que ce soit un lien légal, pas seulement émotionnel. '' Il a appuyé son front contre sa joue, incapable de regarder son expression angoissée un instant de plus. Cela ne diminuait pas son émotion, mais c'était pire de la voir.

Il pressentait pourquoi elle craignait le mariage et cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ses parents. Il s'est accroché à cette idée en espérant qu'il avait raison. La prochaine chose qu'il allait dire allait le déterminer. '' - Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'avoir un mariage, nous pourrions nous enfuir. ''

'' - Alice ne nous laisserait jamais nous en tirer comme cela. ''

Il a ri, réconforté de savoir qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas peur de se marier avec lui, elle craignait le mariage en général. '' - Elle nous pardonnera un jour. '' Il a agité la bague en la regardant dans les yeux. '' - Quelle est ta réponse, Bella ? Tu peux dire non. Je vais accepter cela. ''

'' - Oui. Ma réponse est oui. ''

Aucun sentiment ou émotions dans le monde qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant ne pouvait se comparer à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de bonheur et cette sensation était amplifiée par la sienne. Il avait senti la mort sur sa nuque à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait qu'il allait mourir heureux. Il a glissé la bague à son doigt et il a porté sa main à ses lèvres, embrassant l'intérieur de son poignet.

'' - Maintenant, chérie ? ''

'' - T'épouser maintenant ? ''

'' - Pourquoi attendre ? Nous n'allons pas fêter cela. Nous ferons la fête avec tout le monde plus tard. Par amour pour Alice. ''

'' - Cela me semble équitable. ''

Ils se sont remis sur leurs pieds et se sont habillés. Ils ont pris leur temps pour le faire parce qu'ils savaient qu'une fois qu'ils auraient quittés leurs sanctuaires, ils auraient une bataille acharnée avec Alice.

Alice aimait les fêtes et les célébrations autant qu'elle aimait les vêtements, principalement à cause du grand nombre d'occasions, c'était son avis, qui lui permettaient d'aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Comme toujours, il lui fallait trouver une bonne raison.

Quand ils sont sortis de la forêt, ils ont vu le vampire dont il venait de parler assise sur le capot de la voiture en face d'eux et avec un air menaçant. Jacob était était à côté d'elle, un commencement de sourire sur ses lèvres. L'inconfort de Bella a été accablant. Elle avait apparemment l'impression que Jacob était un des loups-garous qui la haïssaient.

'' - Salut, Bells... tu as pris du bon temps ? ''

Cela a pris le tiers d'une seconde à Bella pour enregistrer cela et elle a rayonné de joie, sa gêne disparaissant. '' - Étais-tu en train d'écouter, Jake ? ''

'' - Bien sûr que non. '' Il a sauté du capot, plissé son nez d'une façon spectaculaire avant de la prendre dans une étreinte féroce qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d'Emmett. '' - C'est mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'ai plus à me soucier de te blesser ! ''

Elle s'est mise à rire. '' - Mais oui, bien sûr, mais la chose importante est que je peux te faire du mal. ''

Il l'a laissée retomber et lui a embrassé le front. '' - C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas que je ressentirais la même chose. Que tu serais toujours toi, mais tu l'es. Tu es toujours ma Bella. ''

'' - Et bientôt, tu seras mon beau-frère. ''

Avec sa grâce naturelle, Alice a sauté du capot et est venue se joindre à eux. Son air renfrogné toujours en place. '' - J'ai vu ce que vous deux alliez faire ! Sans moi ! Je suis censé être la demoiselle d'honneur ! Notre famille devait être là ! ''

'' - Alice, tu sais que je déteste faire tout un plat des choses ! ''

'' - Mais là c'est un mariage ! Tu ne te maries qu'une seule fois ! ''

Bella a haussé les sourcils ostensiblement en la regardant et Alice a agité sa main. '' - Ce n'est pas la même chose, je savais que cela ne durerait pas, mais pour vous deux, ce sera pour l'éternité. Ne me fait pas cela, s'il te plaît. '' A-t-elle dit en serrant les lèvres d'un air suppliant. '' - Je ne ferais rien de trop grand. ''

C'était un mensonge. Alice allait inviter tous les gens sur cette planète pour y assister. Mais quand il a senti la résolution de Bella chanceler, il est intervenu. '' - Nous allons faire cela à notre façon, Alice. Tu as ton propre mariage à organiser. ''

Jacob a levé les mains. '' - Calmes-toi, mec, nous n'allons pas nous marier de sitôt ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à travailler avant d'aller plus loin, beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre. ''

'' - Cela va changer l'impression ? ''

'' - Non... ''

Alice s'est redressée encore plus, avançant audacieusement son menton. '' - Quand nous allons nous marier, nous allons vous inviter tous les deux et Bella sera ma demoiselle d'honneur. ''

'' - Ne la fait pas se sentir coupable. '' A craqué Jasper. À chaque seconde qu'il serait sur terre, il refuserait de laisser Bella ressentir la moindre culpabilité ou douleur. Il pourrait se permettre de protéger ses émotions mieux qu'il avait protégé son corps humain. '' - Tu pourras organiser une fête pour nous plus tard. Ce ne sera pas un gros problème pour nous, nous voulons seulement le rendre officiel. ''

'' - Alors, nous venons avec vous ! ''

'' - Ouais. '' A acquiescé Jacob. '' - Il n'y a aucun moyen que je manque le mariage de ma meilleure amie. Je vais te faire descendre l'allée. '' A-t-il offert et Bella a rayonné.

C'était intéressant de voir à quel point l'aversion de Jacob pour les vampires avait disparu maintenant que son amie en était un et qu'il était tombé involontairement amoureux d'un autre. _C'était un miracle_. A-t-il sèchement pensé, mais il était reconnaissant pour cela. Le père de Bella ne pouvait pas lui faire descendre l'allée, pas tant que ses yeux ne se seraient pas assombri vers le marron. Quelques semaines de plus... Un mois...

Alice a frappé dans ses mains. '' - Je serais tout de même la demoiselle d'honneur ! ''

Bella a gémi mais a souri. Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et a haussé les épaules. '' - C'est notre meilleure option. ''

'' - C'est ta _seule_ option. '' A rectifié Alice. '' - Nous n'allons pas te donner le choix. Maintenant approchez et entrez dans la maison. '' Elle a posé son doigt pensivement sur son menton. '' - Je vais appeler quelques églises... Vous n'allez pas vous marier dans un bureau. ''

Il pouvait sentir ou cela se dirigeait. '' - Alice, nous ne voulons pas quelque chose d'imposant. ''

'' - Non, non, simple et rapide. Je peux faire cela. ''

'' - Tu n'es pas notre organisatrice de mariage. ''

'' - Silence, Jazz, c'est ce que je fais de mieux ! Ne t'inquiète de rien. Ce sera seulement entre nous. Rien d'extraordinaire. ''

Bella était hésitante et Jasper a été impressionné par son instinct. Évidemment, Alice mentait en disant que ce ne serait seulement qu'eux. Il la connaissait mieux que cela...

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Still Beat '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-six : Une belle monstruosité**

Deux jours... Alice les a fait attendre deux jours avant de leur _permettre_ à Bella et à lui de se marier. Elle a donné à Jasper l'adresse, l'heure et son smoking et elle s'est précipitée à l'étage pour donner sa robe à Bella. La seule chose qu'il a été autorisé à faire, c'est d'acheter son alliance et celle de Bella.

Jasper a écouté les plaintes de Bella au sujet de son habillement. Elle avait supplié pour pouvoir porter un jean. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait, mais avec la sœur qu'ils avaient, c'était un rêve inutile.

Avec la planification de leur mariage, il était tout à fait étonnant qu'Alice avait été en mesure de leur fournir à chacun une chambre au deuxième étage de la maison. Elle en avait même préparé une pour Jacob puisqu'il était venu vivre avec eux, l'odeur du clébard ne disparaîtrait plus jamais à présent. Jasper l'a entendu également gémir, sans doute en voyant son smoking et Jasper s'est mis à rire.

Il s'est juré que si le mariage était extravagant de quelque façon que ce soit, il verrait personnellement avec Alice pour que Bella soit satisfaite d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait...

Jacob a bondi en face de lui. '' - Dehors. '' lui a-t-il demandé.

Il l'a fusillé du regard. '' - C'est notre maison, clébard. ''

'' - Alice a dit que tu ne pouvais pas voir Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende l'allée. C'est une tradition. ''

'' - Nous allons le faire de façon traditionnelle ? '' A-t-il demandé d'un air dubitatif. Qu'y avait-il de traditionnel à leur sujet ?

Il a haussé les épaules. '' - Aussi près que nous pourrons le faire. ''

 _C'était donc un nous_... '' - Tu vas être prudent avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Je ne la laisserais pas tomber, mais elle n'a pas eu un seul moment de maladresse... C'est un peu décevant. '' A-t-il dit, le faisant ressembler à une version plus rude d'Emmett.

'' - Je voulais parler d'Alice. ''

Cela l'a pris au dépourvu. '' - Oh, bien sûr, ouais. Alice sait prendre soin d'elle-même, cependant, mais je le ferais si besoin est. ''

'' - _Toi_. '' A-t-il dit avec force. '' - _Tu_ dois faire attention autour d' _elle_. Il suffit d'une erreur, d'un moment de colère ou d'agitation. ''

'' - Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? ''

'' - Je suis inquiet de ce que cela fera à Bella et Alice si quelque chose t'arrive. '' Il n'allait jamais l'avouer, mais il s'était pris d'affection pour le chien galeux. Il ne s'inquiétait pas au sujet de leurs relations, même si elle le dégoûtait, mais pour leur vie. Depuis que Jacob les avait aidé contre Victoria, tout cela au nom de Bella, il l'avait, à contrecœur, considéré comme quelqu'un qui ressemblait à un ami. Dans le futur, il allait devoir admettre sa défaite et l'appeler un frère.

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Nous ferons attention, mais si quelque chose arrive. '' Il a changé son poids de pied, mal à l'aise. '' - Prends soin d'elle pour moi. Ne laisse pas Alice faire quelque chose de stupide. ''

'' - Je ne vais pas la laisser. Je te le promets. ''

Jacob a ensuite souri, ses dents étincelantes. '' - Maintenant, dehors. Bella doit s'habiller et tu as l'adresse. Vas-y. ''

Jasper a résisté à l'envie de lui poser la main sur l'épaule et il est sorti sous la pluie. Il a pris la Jaguar flambant neuve d'Alice. Il avait reçu l'instruction spécifique de leur laisser la voiture noire. En quoi cela avait de l'importance le dépassait.

Il a roulé jusqu'à la chapelle qui se trouvait à la lisière de la ville. Elle était petite et semblait venir d'un récit du vieux sud. Elle était blanchie à la chaux et en retrait par rapport à l'orée de la forêt. Il y avait un chemin de terre qui menait sur le côté où se trouvaient trois voitures. Il s'est garé à côté d'elles et il est sorti avec la housse blanche contenant son smoking, la boue s'infiltrant dans ses chaussures. Il est entré à l'intérieur en faisant grincer la porte. Il s'est tenu dans l'entrée, entouré par des photographies religieuses et une boîte de dons en ruine.

Immédiatement, un homme chauve et corpulent a couru vers lui venant de la grande salle en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui afin que Jasper ne voit rien. Il était tellement joyeux que c'en était écœurant, de la vraie guimauve sur son esprit.

'' - Lequel êtes-vous ? Monsieur Black où Monsieur Hale ? ''

'' - Hale. ''

'' - Ah, le marié ! Je dois dire que vous et votre famille êtes quelque chose à voir ! À présent, Madame Cullen m'a donné des ordres précis, donc si vous voulez bien vous rendre dans cette pièce, s'il vous plaît. '' Il a pointé une porte sur la droite. '' - Vous devez y rester jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête pour signaler à l'homme qu'il avait compris et s'est dirigé vers la pièce d'à côté. Il a eu un choc en voyant sa famille réunie dans la pièce des miroirs, donnant l'impression qu'il y avait le double de personnes. Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward, chacun d'eux dans leurs plus beaux vêtements, robes ou smokings.

'' - Alice nous a appelés. '' A expliqué Carlisle.

Esmé l'a embrassé sur la joue et l'a serré fermement. '' - Comment as-tu pu ne pas nous appeler ? ''

'' - Désolé. '' S'est-il excusé. '' - Cela devait être un mariage rapide. ''

'' - C'est ce que cela va être, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous ne voulions pas être présents ! ''

Il a souri gravement, ses yeux tombant sur Edward. _Tu es venu_.

Il a hoché la tête en réponse sans être aperçu.

 _Est-ce que tout le monde sait à propos de Jacob ?_

Il a hoché la tête une fois de plus. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et d'après le froissement du visage d'Edward , il était raisonnable de penser que la réaction n'avait pas été bonne. Mais ils l'accepteraient pour la même raison que Jasper l'avait fait : ils aimaient tous Alice et c'était grâce à Jacob que Bella était restée en vie pendant qu'ils étaient tous partis.

'' - Nous ferions mieux d'aller à nos places. '' a annoncé Esmé affectueusement en touchant sa joue une dernière fois.

Emmett l'a frappé sur le bras en partant, Edward restant seul en arrière et Jasper a su que c'était ici et maintenant qu'ils allaient régler les choses une fois pour toutes. Toutes leurs autres discussions avaient menées jusqu'à cela.

Le visage d'Edward était lisse, mais une guerre faisait rage en lui. Il y a eu une longue pause avant qu'il ne pose la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

'' - Tu es le seul qui me dira la vérité. Est-ce que Bella m'a jamais aimé ? ''

Ce n'était pas une discussion que Jasper voulait avoir avec son frère le jour de son mariage au sujet de celle qui allait bientôt être sa femme. Mais Edward avait raison. Il lui dirait la vérité. '' - C'était... stupéfiant de voir combien elle t'aimait. '' _Pratiquement autant qu'elle m'aime._ A-t-il pensé avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

'' - Et cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. ''

'' - Non. ''

'' - Et maintenant ? ''

'' - Ce n'est pas la fin, Edward. Tu vas finalement surmonter la perte de Bella et trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Cela arrangera tout. Vois l'optimisme d'Alice. ''

'' - Dans un siècle ou deux. '' C'était censé être une blague, mais au lieu de cela, cela semblait être une sérieuse réalité.

'' - Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi. ''

'' - Je sais... ''

Jasper a posé son smoking sur la table ronde au milieu de la pièce. '' - Sois mon garçon d'honneur. ''

Il a souri. '' - Tu laisserais ton frère toujours amoureux de ta fiancée être ton garçon d'honneur ? ''

'' - Cela voudrait dire beaucoup pour nous deux. '' Bella serait heureuse et donc il le serait également. Et qui de mieux pour se tenir debout à ses côtés que quelqu'un qui l'aimait presque autant que lui ?

'' - Merci, Jasper. ''

'' - À une condition... Ne pas faire opposition à la cérémonie. ''

Il a ri. '' - Je vais faire en sorte de me mordre la langue. '' Il s'est dirigé vers la porte, il avait la poignée dans la main quand il s'est retourné pour le regarder. '' - Quand je t'ai dit merci, c'était également pour aimer Bella. '' Puis il a refermé la porte derrière lui.

Jasper a enfilé son costume noir et a redressé sa cravate. Il a prit son temps, mais il a bientôt entendu la quatrième et dernière voiture arriver. Il a entendu la voix de Bella et il a résisté à l'envie de se précipiter là-bas et la retrouver.

Sans frapper, Alice a passé la tête par la porte. Sans la regarder, il lui a fait signe de la main pour qu'elle vienne. Ce qu'elle a fait en fermant la porte derrière elle. Il s'est tourné vers elle et l'a vu dans une longue robe turquoise.

'' - Peux-tu voir Edward ? '' Elle a compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle a fermé les yeux et a souri largement en poussant un soupir. '' - Oui, je peux le voir. '' Elle a levé les yeux vers lui. '' - Il va être heureux. ''

'' - Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? ''

'' - Elle est très belle. ''

'' - Bien. Je te remercie, Alice. ''

'' - Passe devant. '' lui a-t-elle commandé en reprenant son visage sérieux avant de partir en sautillant.

Il a fait ce qu'elle demandait et en marchant dans l'allée pour se rendre à l'autel, ses intestins ont fait une embardée en voyant ce qu'Alice avait fait. Il a essayé de ne pas rire.

Des fleurs d'orchidées roses et blanches étaient éparpillées partout, sur le chambranle des portes doubles qu'il venait de passer, dans l'allée et sur les bancs. C'était une belle monstruosité.

Il a pris place près d'Edward au bout de l'allée en velours rouge. Avec sa vision périphérique, il a vu sa famille se lever et se tourner vers les portes quand la musique a commencée. Alice a été la première à entrer, dansant pratiquement dans l'allée et puis elle est arrivée.

Accrochée au bras de Jacob était sa Bella chérie dans une longue robe blanche brodée de fleurs minuscules. Elle et son amour ont éclairé la pièce sombre quand elle lui a envoyé un sourire éblouissant.

Le monde entier a disparu. Il n'y avait seulement qu'elle et lui. Personne d'autre n'existait. Elle était son remède. Elle était à lui pour une durée illimitée de vie et il a pu le voir.

Il a vu son avenir avec certitude et clarté. Ses retrouvailles avec Charlie, un second mariage pour son avantage et finalement aller vivre avec leur famille, ses nombreux diplômes. Il a vu une infinité de jours avec elle.

Jacob a posé sa main dans la sienne et Jasper l'a tendrement attirée vers lui. Il y avait un million de pensées qui défilaient dans sa tête, mais une seule était cohérente.

Ils avaient toujours été censés être ensemble. Leurs cœurs continueraient à s'adapter à leur rythme pour battre en parfaite harmonie.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à lililoo qui a travaillé très dur pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
